


Der verlorene Sukkubus

by Thimeus



Category: Each Fantasy-RPG
Genre: F/M, Succubus, impossible love
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 43,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	1. Chapter 1

Sowohl Pater Jonathan, als auch Gunther, der Wirt, kamen häufig zu Besuch, aber nie zusammen. Sie respektierten einander, aber ihre Ansichten waren zu verschieden, als dass sie hätten Freunde werden können. Dass sie nun gemeinsam in der Tür standen, konnte nur bedeuten, dass sie schlechte Nachrichten mit sich brachten.  
„Kommt rein“, sagte Torsten und trat zur Seite. Gunther ließ dem Geistlichen den Vortritt, nahm aber als erstes am Tisch Platz. Jonathan blieb stehen, die Hände gefaltet und den Blick nach oben gerichtet. Torsten kannte beide gut genug, die ließ die Tür offen und setzte sich dem Wirt gegenüber.  
„Es gibt Neuigkeiten vom Krieg“, erzählte Gunther mit trockener Stimme. „Es hat geheißen, der Sieg sei nicht mehr fern gewesen, die Mauer bald durchbrochen. Die anderen schickten Attentäter um unseren König und die Prinzen zu ermorden. Der König und sein Ältester waren nicht mehr zu retten, der jüngere hatte den ersten Angriff so gerade überlebt. Der Attentäter hat gehört, dass jemand kam und ist geflohen.“ Er seufzte. „Es waren keine Wachen, sondern Lars, der den Lärm gehört hat. Er dachte wohl, es hätten sich welche geprügelt oder so. Er betrat das Zelt und fand zwei Männer tot vor und einen weiteren blutend. Natürlich hat er sofort den Prinzen versorgt, aber der Attentäter war in der Nähe geblieben.“ Der Mann seufzte. „So war er schon immer. Wenn er einen Patienten vor sich hatte, vergaß er alles andere. Der Attentäter kam zurück und schlitzte ihm die Kehle auf. Die Soldaten kamen, aber Lars war dem Tode geweiht. Es tut mir leid, Junge.“  
Mit jedem Wort war Torsten tiefer gesunken, sein Kopf schwerer geworden. Dazu kam es ihm vor, als hätte er einen Kloß im Hals stecken, der ihm die Lunge zudrückte, so schwer fiel es ihm zu atmen. Er konnte nur dasitzen, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt. „Hat er… Konnte er…?“  
Torsten spürte zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern ruhen. „Er war nicht sofort tot, mein Sohn“, meinte Jonathan. „Seine letzten Worte galten dir und Maria.“  
„Bitte, mein Sohn“, fuhr Gunther fort. „Und Maria, ich komme zu dir. Das hat er gesagt.“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. Das interessierte ihn nicht. Genau so wenig wie die Tränen, die ihm übers Gesicht liefen. Sein Vater war tot. Er hatte ihm wieder und wieder gesagt, dass er als Medikus in Sicherheit wäre, er nie auch nur in die Nähe von Mord und Totschlag kommen würde und einer der ersten wäre, der sich zurückzog. Und nun würde er nie wiederkehren. „Hat es wenigstens etwas gebracht? Hat der Prinz überlebt?“  
„Das hat er. Lars hatte nicht viel machen können als ein paar Tücher auf die Wunde zu drücken. Es mag Zufall sein, aber sein Körper hat die Wunde zugedrückt. Trotzdem hat er den Prinzen am Leben gehalten, bis der Leibarzt des Königs zur Stelle war. Es hat ein paar Tage gedauert, aber als der Prinz wieder auf den Beinen war, hat er die Bellagerung beendet. Er selbst war immer gegen den Krieg gewesen, sich aber gegen seinen Bruder und den König nicht durchsetzen können. Die anderen waren so gut wie besiegt gewesen, ausgehungert von der Belagerung.“  
„Keine Schlacht, also wenig Tote.“ Torsten sagte das um sich selbst zu trösten. Sein Vater hat ihnen einen Eid schwören lassen, vor Eberhard und Jonathan, dass er als Medikus den Menschen half, Wunden versorgte und Leben rettete. Er hatte den gleichen Eid auch geschworen, sowie dessen Vater vor ihm.  
„Sie nennen ihn einen Helden, weil er ohne zu zögern in die Gefahr gelaufen ist. Wir alle wissen, dass er nicht so dämlich war. Er rannte in keine Gefahr, er rettete Menschen. Viele junge Männer können durch ihn nach Hause zurückkehren, Versorger von Frauen und Kindern.“  
Die Worte trösteten ihn, sie machten es ihm aber nicht leichter. Sicher, er war schon längst ein erwachsener Mann, sein Vater hatte ihm alles beigebracht was er zum Leben wissen musste. Selbst das Lesen und Schreiben beherrschte er. Trotzdem! Sein Vater hatte immer davon geschwärmt, ihm die Leitung zu übergeben und selbst der Assistent zu werden. Später, wenn er nicht mehr die geschickten Hände hätte und mit Stolz auf seinen Sohn sehen konnte, den er aufgezogen und ausgebildet hatte. Noch schlimmer war das Versprechen, das Torsten ihm gegeben hatte. Es war bei dem einzigen Mal, als er seinen Vater betrunken gesehen hatte. Der Tag, an dem er erfahren hatte, warum er ohne Mutter aufgewachsen war. Die Geburt war nicht in weiter Ferne gewesen, als seine Mutter einen Unfall gehabt hatte. Dadurch waren die Wehen eingesetzt, aber etwas hatte nicht gestimmt. Er hätte die Geburt nicht überlebt. Einzig eine Operation, das Aufschneiden des Bauches und die direkte Entnahme war seine Rettung gewesen, aber seine Mutter war zu schwach gewesen. Sie hatte es nicht überlebt. Torsten war bei mehreren Geburten dabei gewesen, sein Vater hatte sich jedes Mal, wenn die Mutter das Kind in den Arm genommen hatte, abgewannt. Torsten hatte es bemerkt, aber bis zu jenem Abend nicht verstanden. Da hatte Torsten ihm gesagt, dass er zwar nicht das glückliche Gesicht der Mutter seines Sohnes sehen konnte, dafür das von der Mutter seines Enkels. Ein Versprechen, dass er nun nicht mehr halten konnte.  
„Können wir etwas für dich tun?“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. Er bekam überhaupt kaum etwas von seiner Umgebung mit. In seinem Kopf kam eine Erinnerung hoch, kaum dass er mit der vorherigen fertig war. Es war seinem Vater wichtig gewesen, dass er nicht nur bei den Behandlungen dabei war, sondern auch bei den Nachuntersuchungen. Es sei wichtig zu sehen, wie etwas ablief, was die Krankheiten und Verletzungen für einen Einfluss auf die Menschen hatten. So etwas war nie passiert. Natürlich starben Menschen, jeder starb irgendwann, aber Torsten hatte es noch nie gesehen, wie jemand, der noch viele Jahre zu leben hatte, einfach fortgerissen wurde.  
„Du wirst sicher etwas Zeit für dich brauchen“, meinte der Wirt und stand auf. Auch Jonathan zog sich einen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe mit Katja gesprochen, sie wird sich für ein paar Tage um dich kümmern. Du hast jemanden verloren, der dir wichtig ist, aber du bist nicht…“  
„NEIN!“ Er wusste, was passieren würde, sollte Katja jetzt zu ihm kommen. Der Gedanke ihr das anzutun zog ihm die Gedärme zusammen. „Nicht sie. Schick Lotte, meinetwegen auch Mona, aber nicht sie.“  
Gunther legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Weswegen ihr auch immer gestritten habt. Du brauchst jetzt Halt, Junge.“  
„NEIN“, rief Torsten noch einmal. Er schlug beide Hände auf den Tisch. Dann stand er auf, Gunther stand hinter ihm, deswegen machte er sich nach vorne Platz, indem er den schweren Tisch umwarf. „Wir wissen beide, was passieren wird“, sagte er dem Wirt ins Gesicht. „Wenn Katja kommt, wird sie bleiben, für immer.“  
„Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, Junge, und du ein erwachsener Mann. Es ist nichts Falsches daran, wenn…“  
„Doch“, unterbrach ihn Torsten lauthals. „Es ist falsch. Es ist falsch, dass du sie schon seit ihrer Geburt mit mir verheiraten willst. Es ist falsch, dass sie aus Loyalität zu dir nie den Mund aufgemacht hat und es ist falsch, dass sie aus Mitleid für mich die Vorzeigeehefrau sein würde. Es ist falsch, weil es ihr das Herz zerreißen würde, weil sie mich nicht liebt. Ich mag keine Eltern mehr haben, aber ich habe immer noch meinen Stolz. Und meinen Eid. Pater, Ihr wart dabei, als ich geschworen habe, Verletzungen zu heilen. Soll ich wirklich zulassen, dass der Frau, die ich verehre, das Herz gebrochen wird? Willst du das, Gunther?“  
Der Wirt legte ihm wieder die Hände auf die Schultern, dieses Mal mit etwas Kraft. „Torsten, hör mir zu. Du hast einen großen Verlust erlitten. Lars war uns allen lieb und wichtig, aber er war dein Vater. Ich kann mir nicht ausmalen, wie das für dich ist, deswegen solltest du jetzt nichts Unbesonnenes tun.“  
Torsten drückte Gunthers Arme weg und packte sie. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann frage Katja direkt. Auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt, sie liebt Richard und er liebt sie. Hör endlich auf die Augen zu verschließen, wenn sie zusammen sind. Richard ist vielleicht ein rauer Schmied, aber bei ihr ist er zärtlich.“  
„Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass…“  
„Gib sie frei“, forderte Torsten. „Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich nichts Dummes tun werde. Sag ihr, was ich dir erzählt habe und wenn sie dennoch zu mir kommt und bleibt werde ich ihr ein guter Ehemann sein. Mein Ehrenwort darauf.“  
Gunther sagte darauf nichts. Torsten wartete einen Moment, dann nahm er die Arme runter und drehte sich weg. „Ich denke, ihr habt recht. Lasst mich bitte allein.“  
„Man sagt, sie sind nicht wirklich tot, weil sie in uns weiterleben. In deinem Fall sehe ich das nur allzu deutlich. Lars musste man auch immer dazu zwingen, mal an sich selbst zu denken.“  
Torsten wartete, bis sie sicher weg waren, bevor er noch einmal zur Tür schaute. „Du nanntest es die drei Spitzen des Dreiecks, Vater“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Egal bei welchem Problem, einer von euch konnte helfen. Ihr wart durch die Linien fest miteinander verbunden, aber selbst weit voneinander entfernt. Ich bin ein Medikus. Meine Aufgabe ist es, den Menschen bei körperlichen Problemen zu helfen. Das kann ich nicht tun, wenn ich tot bin.“

Es konnte ein Klopfen sein oder ein Hämmern, was Torsten weckte. Nach der Nachricht über den Tod seines Vaters und den Streit mit Gunther war fix und fertig gewesen. Das nächste Bett war eines der drei Patientenbetten gewesen, die gleich neben dem Wohnzimmer standen. Torsten wusste nicht mehr, wie er dahin gekommen war, aber jetzt lag er auf einem davon und wurde durch etwas geweckt, das auf Holz schlug.  
„Torsten? Bist du da?“  
Sofort waren seine Augen weit offen. Er war nicht gut darin sich Stimmen zu merken, aber diese klang verdächtig nach der einen Person, die er nicht sehen wollte. Noch leicht benommen rannte er zur Vordertür und zog sie ein Stück auf. Da stand sie, die Wirtstochter, von der Abendsonne von der Seite beschienen, sodass er ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht deutlich sehen konnte. Ein Schauder lief ihm durch den gesamten Körper. „Bitte nicht.“  
„Torsten?“  
„Können wir reinkommen?“  
Torsten zog die Tür ganz auf und fand die Person, zu der die zweite Stimme gehörte, gleich hinter Katja. Was immer man über Richard sagte, rau sah dieser Schmied ganz sicher nicht aus. Sein Gesicht sah so aus, wie er sich immer die Gesichter derjenigen vorgestellt, die in den Geschichten auf ein Monster trafen, als sie plötzlich von dem Helden gerettet wurden. Torsten ging einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ sie eintreten. Katja nahm Richard den Korb ab, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, und verschwand damit in der Küche. Richard schaute einen Moment auf den umgeworfenen Tisch und richtete ihn wieder auf. Torsten erinnerte sich gut daran, dass er und sein Vater den Tisch immer zusammen bewegt hatten, weil er für einen alleine einfach zu schwer war. Nachdem auch die Stühle wieder an ihrem Platz standen, setzten sie sich gegenüber hin.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Müde“, antwortete Torsten ehrlich. „Es war ein harter Tag.“  
„Und nicht zu knapp. Das tut mir leid mit deinem Vater. Er war ein guter Mann. Hat mir bei mehr als nur einer Verbrennung geholfen. Ohne ihn… wäre ich wohl nicht in der Lage eine Familie zu ernähren.“  
Torsten spürte, sie sich sein Mund immer weiter öffnete. Dieser alte Sturkopf hatte tatsächlich auf ihn gehört und mit ihnen geredet.  
„Es war schon alles vorbereitet, als Vater zurückgekommen ist.“ Katja kam zurück und stellte einen Stapel Teller auf den Tisch. Auf dem oberen befand sich eine Pastete. „Verteilt schonmal, ich hole den Rest.“ Torsten griff nach den Tellern, als Katja schon wieder in die Küche ging, wurde aber von Richard aufgehalten. Als Katja mit weiteren Speisen zurückkam, redete sie weiter. „Der Bote ist gestern Abend nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit gekommen. Er hat Vater nach dir gefragt, aber der hat ihn festgehalten. Er meinte, dass das keine Nachricht ist, die man kurz vorm Zubettgehen kriegen sollte und wenn du mich fragst, sehe ich das auch so. Jedenfalls war Eberhard auch da und konnte ihn überreden, ihm das Überbringen der Belohnung und der Nachricht zu überlassen. Das ist immerhin eine…“  
„Katja“, unterbrach Richard. „Komm zum Wesentlichen.“  
„Richtig.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann das alles immer noch nicht fassen. Jedenfalls hatte Mutter alles genau rechtzeitig fertig, als Vater zurückkam. Ich wollte gleich los zu dir, aber Vater hat mich festgehalten, wortwörtlich. Er nahm eine Flasche Wein und zog mich zum nächsten Tisch. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was vorging. Er hat sich erstmal eingeschenkt, den Becher in einem Zug leergetrunken und dann starrte er mich an. Er dann so: „Ich habe mit Torsten gesprochen“. Und dann hat er es mir erzählt. Alles.“  
„In der Zeit war der Pater bei mir“, sagte Richard. „Er hat mir von dem Tod deines Vaters berichtet, aber sonst nicht viel. Ich wusste gleich, dass meine Zeit mit Katja nun vorüber sei. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Gunther mich nicht leiden kann und er unsere Liebe nicht akzeptiert, aber ich habe es hingenommen. Ich habe mir immer gesagt, dass du ein guter Mann bist und ihr ein guter Ehemann sein würdest.“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Blödsinn. Man braucht euch nur einmal zu sehen. Ihr beide passt einfach zusammen, das ist mehr als ich ihr je hätte bieten können. Lecker übrigens.“  
„Danke“, sagte Katja. „Es sollte ein Mittagessen sein, aber das Gespräch mit Vater hat gedauert. Als Pater Jonathan Richard gebracht hat, hat Vater ihn einmal angeguckt und dann geflucht, wie er es zuletzt hat, als Mona und ich die Küche verwüstet haben. Aber im Ernst, wäre Pater Jonathan nicht dabei gewesen, hätte er wohl Gift und Galle gespuckt. Jedenfalls hat er mich dann angestarrt und mich gefragt, ob ich ihn heiraten möchte, ganz direkt. Zwei Sekunden später hat er Richard angestarrt und ihm gesagt, dass er ihn zu Hackfleisch und Pastete verarbeiten würde, sollte er mich je zum Weinen bringen.“  
Der Bissen, den Torsten gerade schlucken wollte, blieb ihm im Hals stecken. Krampfhaft hustete und würgte er, bis ein Teil davon wieder aus seinem Mund fiel. Den Rest spülte er mit Wasser hinunter. Mit einem Mal war ihm der Appetit vergangen. Zweifelnd sah er auf seinen Teller.  
Katja und Richard lachten. „Kein Grund zur Sorge“, meinte Katja grinsend. „Da ist kein Verehrer drin, nur Schwein und Hammel.“  
„Beruhigend, aber nicht hilfreich.“ Torsten, frei von jeglichem Appetit, schob den Teller von sich. „Wie ging es denn weiter?“  
Richard räusperte sich. „Dann kamen die Verhandlungen. So sehr ich das bei der Handelskarawane auch hasse, gegen ihren Vater sind die noch freundlich und zuvorkommend. Es waren auch nicht nur wir drei, die damit zu tun hatten. Erst kam Eberhard zu uns um uns daran zu erinnern, dass unser werter Medikus derzeit verhindert ist und wir, was auch immer wir zu klären hätten, dies bitte nur mit Worten tun sollten.“  
Weil er lachen musste, stoppte er. Katja, die sich, wie Torsten, bis auf ein kurzes Kichern beherrschen konnte, erzählte weiter: „Als Vater ihm sagte, dass es darum gehe, wie Richard und ich unser gemeinsames Leben gestallten würden, sagte er, dass er nun derjenige war, der medizinische Hilfe bräuchte. Es geht ihm übrigens gut. Mutter hat sich um ihn gekümmert. Später hat sie Richards Eltern geholt. Wenn wir geheiratet haben, übernehmen wir ihr Haus. Sie ziehen im Steinklotz ein und helfen bei allem aus, was so ansteht. Ich glaube, von uns allen haben sie am meisten die Fassung bewahrt. Ich meine, ich… wir… ach Torsten!“  
Katja sprang auf, rannte um den Tisch und umarmte ihn von der Seite. „Danke, Torsten. Danke, danke, danke. Du glaubst ja nicht, was du für uns getan hast.“  
Torsten wollte seinen Arm um sie legen, aber sie hielt diesen ebenfalls fest. Also begnügte er sich damit, ihr mit der anderen Hand die Schulter zu streicheln. Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, auch Richard nickte ihm nur zu, als er ihn ansah. Dann bemerkte er etwas. „Nur, damit das klar ist. Diese Tränen sind allein meine Schuld.“  
Die Wirtstocher und künftige Frau des Schmieds, die sich gerade noch die Tränen an seiner Schulter ausgeheult hatte, prustete. Daraufhin lachte sie, weinte aber auch weiter. Dafür ergriff nun Richard das Wort: „Glück für mich. Sonst wäre das wohl die kürzeste Verlobung in der Geschichte des Dorfes. Aber noch etwas sollte klar sein. Ich schulde dir was, Torsten. Und zwar weit mehr als nur lebenslangen Rabatt auf alles, was du je bei mir kaufen wirst.   
 


	2. Chapter 2

Den Schock hatte Torsten dank seiner Freunde überwinden können, aber der Tod seines Vaters hatte nicht nur eine Leere in seinem Herzen erzeugt. Das Haus, in dem er wohnte, war nun sein eigenes, nicht mehr das seines Vaters. Es war nach der Taverne das größte im Dorf, aber groß war es ihm nie vorgekommen. Es wurde jeder Platz gebraucht, der da war. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein Tisch, groß genug für vier Personen, mit ebenso vielen Stühlen. Zwei weitere Stühle standen in den Ecken. Neben einigem Wandschmuck war hier nur die Treppe, die in den zweiten Stock führte. Die Küche befand sich in einem abgetrennten Raum, weil es zu seinen Aufgaben als Medikus gehörte, auch stark riechende Medizin anzurühren. Sein Vater hatte dazu immer im Scherz gesagt, dass die Patienten mit ihren Schmerzen schon gestraft genug seien und er ihnen das ersparen wollte. Die hatten sogar ihr eigenes Zimmer, angrenzend zur Längsseite des Wohnzimmers. Dort standen nebeneinander drei Betten, durch Vorhänge getrennt. Über dem Patientenzimmer lagerten die gesammelten Kräuter, dort mischte er die Medizin auch immer. Über der Küche war noch das Schlafzimmer, das war es dann auch schon. Für ihn und seinen Vater zusammen war es immer genau richtig erschienen, aber alleine war es einfach zu groß. Nachdem sein Vater in den Krieg gezogen war, war es nicht so schlimm gewesen, aber jetzt… Torsten wusste, währe Richard nicht gewesen, er hätte Katja willkommen geheißen.  
So unangenehm es in den eigenen vier Wänden auch war, Torsten blieb die meiste Zeit dort. Er konnte die Blicke im Dorf einfach noch nicht ertragen. Hatten die Leute kein Mitleid mit ihm wegen seinem Verlust, sahen sie auf ihn herab. Er wusste selbst, dass er nicht sein Vater war, war aber von ihm ausgebildet worden und konnte die meisten Krankheiten und Verletzungen ohne Anleitung versorgen. Nur sahen die Leute das nicht, zu groß waren die Fußstapfen seines alten Herren.   
Um sich nicht dem Selbstmitleid hinzugeben, tat Torsten das, was sein Vater immer denen empfohlen hatte, die jemanden verloren hatten. Er setzte sein Leben fort. In einer Woche würden die Händler das Dorf erreichen und die nahmen ihm immer mit Freunden seine Medikamente ab. Gunther kannte sich mit Zahlen besser aus, er hatte schon seinem Vater geholfen sich nicht über den Tisch ziehen zu lassen. Auch sein Geld verwaltete der Wirt. Torsten vertraute dem Mann, genau genommen hatte er nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie viel er überhaupt besaß. Er wusste aber wie viel sechzig war, denn genau so viele Fläschchen wollte ein Händler von einem betäubenden Trank haben. Er hatte sie bereits fertig und transportfähig verpackt, ebenso wie alles Übrige, was er verkaufen wollte, nur hatte er jetzt kaum noch Vorräte für Neues. Der Wald nördlich des Dorfes war reich von passenden Kräutern und Proviant lag bei Gunther auch bereit. Dennoch kostete es ihn Überwindung das Haus zu verlassen. Er brauchte die Tür nur zu sehen um sich in Gedanken zu verlieren, so wie er sie auch jetzt schon seit einer Weile anstarrte. Jetzt aber fasste er sich ein Herz. Er brauchte neue Kräuter, Blüten und Wurzeln. Er brauchte es allein schon, weil er sonst seine einzige Beschäftigung verlieren würde. Außerdem war es nun schon eine volle Woche her, er hatte sich lange genug eingeigelt. Torsten atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann öffnete er die Tür. Er hatte das an diesem Morgen schon einmal gemacht um seinen Nachttopf zu säubern, aber dieses Mal war es anders. In dem Moment, in dem er über die Schwelle trat, wusste er, dass es ein Schritt in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt war.  
Im Dorf war es nicht viel anders, als vor ein paar Tagen. Die Leute schenkten ihm Aufmerksamkeit, sahen ihm nach, aber niemand sprach ihn an. Torsten ging gerade und versuchte sich nichts von seiner Wehmut anmerken zu lassen. Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, an dem er sich Proviant für einen ganz normalen 3-Tage-Ausflug zum Kräutersammeln holte, so wie er es schon viele Male gemacht hatte, sei es in Begleitung oder auch alleine.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Junge“, wurde er von Gunther begrüßt. In der Taverne war niemand zu sehen, aber das wunderte Torsten nicht. Die Sonne stand schon über dem Berg, kein arbeitender Mensch saß jetzt noch am Frühstück. „Irre ich mich, oder wird das bei dir immer später? Oder…?“  
Torsten schenkte dem Mann euch Lächeln. „Es ist einfach etwas anderes, wenn man die Vorbereitungen alleine treffen muss. Dass das von jetzt an immer so sein wird, hat mich etwas mitgenommen. Aber ich komme langsam damit klar. Es ist nur noch ungewohnt.“  
„Wenn du willst, kann Mona dich doch begleiten. Ich kann schnell noch ein paar Vorräte zusammensuchen.“  
„Danke, aber lass mal lieber“, lachte Torsten. „Ich plane nur drei Tage unterwegs zu sein. Mit ihr würde ich wohl drei Wochen brauchen, bis ich alles zusammen habe.“ Die jüngste Tochter des Wirts besaß ein beeindruckendes Talent. Egal wie groß das Gedränge im Schankraum auch war, sie konnte geschickt einen Weg hindurch finden und verschüttete dabei nie auch nur einen einzigen Tropfen. Im Wald stolperte sie dafür über jede noch so kleine Wurzel. Auch brauchte sie nur in die Nähe eines Strauches zu kommen um ihre Haare darin zu verfangen. Im Wald hatte diese junge Dame ganz sicher nichts verloren.  
Torsten wusste nicht, ob Gunther ihm seine Standhaftigkeit abkaufte, aber der Wirt ließ ihn ohne einen weiteren Versuch losziehen. Draußen machte er sich gleich auf den Weg in den Wald. Er hielt sich östlich, dort fanden sich die Kräuter, von denen er am wenigsten hatte. Der Ablauf war dabei der gleiche wie immer. Bis zum Dorfrand grüßte er diejenigen, denen er auf dem Weg begegnete und hörte sich Bitten an, was er mitbringen sollte. Er hielt nie nach etwas Speziellem Ausschau, nur wenn er auf seinem Weg etwas fand, nahm er es mit. Außerhalb des Dorfes überprüfte er seinen Proviant. In dem Beutel befanden sich ein paar Früchte, ein Laib Brot, eine halbe Salami, etwas Butter und drei Flaschen mit Wasser. Auch das war so, wie es immer war, aber das störte ihn nicht. Es machte ihn satt und schmeckte. Außerdem gab es im Wald genügend Beeren um für Abwechslung zu sorgen.  
Die Regeln bei der Kräutersuche waren im schon lange ins Blut gegangen, dennoch ging Torsten sie noch einmal durch. Suchte man blind drauf los, konnte man tagelang durch den Wald irren ohne auch nur eine Pflanze mit heilender Wirkung zu finden. So waren die einen Kräuter dicht an großen Baumstämmen zu finden, während sich gewisse Wurzeln am liebsten unter Rotbeerengestrüpp versteckten. Befand sich inmitten von saftig grünem Moos eine ausgetrocknete Pflanze, nahm er etwas von dem Moos mit. Wunden, die mit Bandagen umwickelt waren, die in Wasser mit diesem Moos gekocht waren, heilten schneller als sonst. Wer immer es als Lebensräuber-Moos getauft hatte, hatte ganz bestimmt nichts von dieser Wirkung gewusst.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Torsten sich mehr auf den Knien fortbewegte, als auf den Füßen. Den Blick hielt er stets auf den Boden gerichtet, immer auf der Suche nach der nächsten Pflanze, die er nutzen konnte. Er kannte den Wald wie seine Westentasche, er brauchte nicht nach vorne sehen um zu wissen, was sich dort befand.  
„Warte mal“, rief er plötzlich. „Das ist doch…“ Er war sich sicher, was er vor sich hatte, was das Ende einer Streckwurzel. Genau genommen war es eine Zwiebel, sie hieß so, weil sich die hauchdünnen Wurzeln nicht wie bei anderen Pflanzen nach unten bohrten, sondern zur Seite und dabei mehrere Meter lang wurden. Tunkte man diese Wurzel für ein paar Minuten in einen Becher Wasser, so wurde es zu einem absolut scheußlich schmeckenden Gesöff, half aber bestens gegen Hals- und Magenschmerzen. Ließ man zudem zwei der vier Wurzeln unberührt, so wuchsen die entnommenen nach. Diese Wurzeln waren viel wert, besonders jetzt, wo der Frühling gerade erst richtig begonnen hatte, waren sie erst recht selten. Allein deswegen passte Torsten sehr gut auf. Zog man zu stark an dem dünnen Wurzelfaden, riss er leicht ab und dann kam es leicht vor, dass man die Wurzel nie fand. Torsten bewegte sich fast mehr kriechend als krabbelnd, den Blick fest auf die kostbare Pflanze gerichtet. Seine Hände behielt er währenddessen immer auf Abstand, er nutzte sie nur ab und zu um etwas Sand beiseite zu schieben.  
Als Torsten sich einem Busch näherte, wusste er, dass die Zwiebel nicht mehr weit sein konnte. Bei dieser Umgebung sollte es nichts Giftiges oder Stacheliges sein und ein paar von Ästen verursachte Kratzer war ihm diese Wurzel allemal wert, deshalb machte er sich nicht die Mühe sich den Busch genauer anzusehen. Erst unmittelbar vor der Pflanze hob er den Kopf, doch anstelle der erhofften dünnen Blätter, die von der Zwiebel ausgingen, sah er einen menschlichen Fuß unmittelbar vor seinem Gesicht baumeln.  
Erschrocken stieß Torsten sich vom Boden ab, zu stark um in aufrechter Position sein Gleichgewicht zu finden. So fiel er zurück und landete auf seinem Hintern. Noch immer sah er nur den nackten Fuß vor sich, zusammen mit dem Bein, das daran hing. Mehr nahm er im Moment nicht wahr, zu sehr war er mit seinem Herzen beschäftigt, das in seiner Brust trommelte. Es dauerte etwas, bis er sich wieder etwas beruhigen konnte. Der Fuß hin immer noch da, der restliche Körper lag regungslos auf dem Busch, unter den er hatte kriechen wollen.  
Sofort war Torsten auf den Beinen. Es war eine Frau, die da vor ihm lag, völlig verdreckt und mit zerrissener Kleidung. Kaum mehr als Fetzen hatte sie noch am Leib. Sie war zudem von oben bis unten verdreckt und was immer es war, es schien pampig zu sein. Das konnte vom Regen letzte Nacht gekommen sein, oder von etwas anderem. Torsten nahm eine der Wasserflaschen aus seinem Beutel und leerte ihn über ihrem Körper aus. Was Wasser spülte den Dreck weg und offenbarte ihm einen Oberkörper, der mit Kratzern und kleinen Rissen übersäht war. Ihre Arme sahen sogar noch schlimmer aus.  
Torsten stellte die Flasche etwas zu hastig auf den Boden, sie kippte sofort um. Das Wasser, das über seinen Fuß floss, war eiskalt. Solch kaltes Wasser hatte er zuletzt auf der Haut gespürt, als – sein Vater ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf wecken musste. Und die Frau hatte sich nicht gerührt. Sofort nahm er ihr Handgelenk um den Puls zu fühlen, aber wegen den Kratzern wollte er da nicht ran. Das gleiche galt für ihre Brust. Deswegen spülte er noch einmal seinen Handrücken und hielt ihn der Frau vor Mund und Nase. Durch das kalte Wasser spürte er den Luftzug sofort, sie atmete also noch. „Du lebst noch“, murmelte er vor sich hin. „Aber ich kann dich hier nicht versorgen.“ Er fuhr, so vorsichtig er konnte, seine Arme unter ihren Körper, stets darauf bedacht keine Zweige mitzunehmen. Schlussendlich schaffte er es sie anzuheben ohne dabei etwas von dem Busch abzureißen. Weit kam er dennoch nicht. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er da für eine außerordentliche Schönheit er im Arm hatte und die paar Fetzen, die sie noch am Leib trug, verbargen nahezu gar nichts. Bei ihm war das keine große Sache, als Medikus hatte er schon viele nackte Körper seiner Patienten gesehen. Mit dabei waren fast alle Frauen im Dorf, deswegen wusste er sich zu beherrschen. Bei anderen Männern im Dorf sah es dagegen ganz anders aus. Besonders die drei Jungen von dem Bauern Horst waren bekannt dafür, dass die den Frauen hinterhergafften. Torsten spürte, dass der Rücken der Frau auch etwas abbekommen hatte, dennoch legte er sie vorsichtig auf den Boden. Als er seinen Mantel auszog, wurde ihm erst richtig bewusst, wie kalt es war. Von dem Blutverlust geschwächt und mit praktisch gar keiner Kleidung am Leib war die Frau diesen Temperaturen ausgesetzt gewesen. Torsten wusste, hätte er sie nicht gefunden, wäre es ihr Tod gewesen. Sein Mantel ging ihm bis zu den Knien, bei der Frau erreichte er beinahe die Füße. Wieder aufgehoben, waren auch diese bedeckt.  
Torstens Haus lag im Nordwesten von dem Dorf, aber Torsten nahm nicht den direkten Weg. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wald raus. Es hatte damit zu tun, dass er aus dem schattigen Wald wollte, damit sie den wärmeren Temperaturen in der Sonne ausgesetzt waren, aber auch dass er sich Sorgen um ihre langen Haare machte, die sich leicht irgendwo verheddern konnten. Der eigentliche Grund war aber viel selbstsüchtiger. Er wollte bei der Arbeit gesehen werden. Er hatte es satt, dass die Leute glaubten, er hätte sich selbst aufgegeben. Seine Freunde taten ihr Bestes gegen diese Gerüchte, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, wie hartnäckig sich Gerüchte halten konnten, bis sie ein für alle Mal vor Zeugen widerlegt wurden.   
Während er mit ihr durch den Wald ging, schaute Torsten schon mehr nach vorne. Dabei sah er sich aber auch die Frau in seinen Armen an und versuchte zu verstehen, wie sie dorthin gekommen war. Aus der Gegend kam sich sicher nicht. Niemand im Dorf hatte hellblaue Haare, nicht einmal gehört hatte er von einer solchen Haarfarbe. Es war also eine Fremde. Natürlich kamen auch solche von Zeit zu Zeit ins Dorf, aber man musste sich schon sehr verirren um gerade an diesem Flecken zu enden. Nördlich von dem Dorf, am anderen Ende des Waldes zog sich eine tiefe Schlucht über etliche Kilometer gen Westen und im Osten endete sie an einer Bergwand, die sich nach Norden und Süden erstreckte. Aus eben diesem Grund gab es in diesem Wald so gute Ausbeute an Heilpflanzen, es kam niemand hierhin und es gab auch kaum Tiere.  
Am Waldrand angekommen, bekam Torsten erste Zweifel über den von ihm gewählten Weg. Der direkte Weg zu seinem Haus führte von hier aus querfeldein, nah genug am Dorf vorbei um gesehen zu werden, nur hatte er vergessen, dass gleich hinter dem Waldrand Horst seine Felder hatte und diese umzäunt waren. So musste er durch einen frisch gepflügten Acker gehen, gefolgt von dem Viehgehege. Normalerweise hatte er keine Probleme über die Zäune zu klettern, aber jetzt hatte er wahrlich keine Hand frei. Auch der Acker war jetzt gefährlich, wo er seine Arme nicht zum Balancieren nutzen konnte, geschweige denn überhaupt sah, was sich unmittelbar vor seinen Füßen befand. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als den Bauernhof zu umrunden und direkt durch das Dorf zu gehen.

„In Gottes Namen. Was ist geschehen, Torsten?“ Pater Jonathan kam zu ihm gerannt.  
Torsten verlangsamte seine Schritte, ging aber weiter. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe sie so im Wald gefunden. Sie ist übersäht mit Kratzern und Schnittwunden.“  
„In dieser Richtung? Wie mag sie dorthin gekommen sein? Wer ist denn diese arme Seele?“  
„Sie war schon bewusstlos, als ich sie gefunden habe. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mich zu Hause besser um sie kümmern kann. Würdet Ihr bitte mit mir kommen und die Tür öffnen.“  
„Selbstverständlich. Wenn du wünscht… nun, schon dein Vater hat immer am liebsten alleine gearbeitet. Ich werde dich deine Arbeit tun lassen und für sie beten.“  
„So hilft jeder, wie er es am besten kann. Würdet Ihr anschließend herumfragen, ob jemand sie kennt?“  
„Ob jemand wen kennt?“ Katja und Richard kamen zu ihnen. Jonathan übernahm es, ihnen von dem zu erzählen, was sie wussten. Im Anschluss beugte sie sich etwas vor um das Gesicht der Frau etwas genauer zu betrachten. Torsten hielt die Kopfseite etwas tiefer um es seiner Freundin zu vereinfachen, aber dadurch rutschte ein Arm der Fremden von ihrem Körper. Katja griff danach, aber als sie die Wunde in ihrem Arm sah, stieß sie einen spitzen Schrei aus und ließ ihn sofort wieder fallen. „Was ist nur passiert?“, fragte sie, als Jonathan den Arm auf ihren Körper legte.  
„Danke, Pater“, sagte Torsten. „Ich weiß es so wenig, wie vor zwei Minuten. Geschätzt würde ich sagen, dass sie wie wild durch den Wald gerannt ist und sich an allerlei geschnitten hat. Im Wald sind zu viele Gerüche um zu erkennen, ob oder was in die Wunden gelangt ist.“  
„Aber… Es muss doch jemand dabei sein. Wie sieht sie unter dem Mantel aus? Wenn sie überall so aussieht, dann musst du sie doch nackt sehen. Du brauchst jemanden, der auf dich aufpasst.“  
„Willst du das machen, Liebste?“, fragte Richard. „Dass ich mich nicht als Anstandsdame eigne, weiß ich, aber auch, dass Torsten selbst eine ist.“  
„Das geht doch nicht. Ich werde Mutter schicken. Oder Ihr, Pater. Wem, wenn nicht Euch kann man das anvertrauen?“  
Zu ihrem Verdruss schüttelte Pater Jonathan den Kopf. „Ich werde für die Genesung dieser Frau beten, doch um Torstens Keuschheit mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Er ist sehr gewissenhaft, wie du weißt.“  
„Außerdem wird deine Mutter viel zu schnell hysterisch, wenn sie bei so etwas zusieht“, meinte Richard. „Erinnerst du dich noch, wie wir damals auf Bäume geklettert sind und du runtergefallen bist? Was Lars mit dir gemacht hat, wird nicht anders sein als das hier.“ Er hielt seine Verlobte fest und redete weiter auf sie ein. Torsten wusste nicht, was der Schmied ihr sagte, er bekam nur mit, dass er kurz darauf laut lachte.  
„Torsten.“ Obwohl die Zeit drängte, drehte er sich Katja zu. „Viel Erfolg.“  
Torsten nickte ihr zu, ging dann aber weiter. Die Frau in seinen Armen musste dringend ins Warme.

Als sie sich Torstens Haus näherten, beschleunigte Pater Jonathan seine Schritte. Er hatte einen eigenen Schlüssel zu dem Haus, ebenso wie der Wirt und der Dorfälteste. Drinnen ging der Geistliche zum Patientenzimmer, aber Torsten bat ihn nach oben. Er musste auch an den Rücken der Frau, da brauchte er ein breites Bett, also das seiner Eltern. Dort angekommen bat er den Pater den Ofen in der Küche anzufachen und sie dann alleine zu lassen.  
Torsten ließ die Frau vorsichtig auf das Bett rollen, sodass sie mit dem Bauch nach unten lag. Das, was sie noch an Kleidung trug, schnitt er auf, es war ohnehin nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Die Wunden in ihrem Rücken waren alle nur oberflächlich, nicht eine davon blutete. Die Äste und Blätter, die an ihrem Rücken klebten, stammten alle von dem Busch, auf dem sie gelegen hatte, das war schon einmal eine gute Nachricht. Er entfernte sie alle, reinigte noch schnell mit einem nassen Tuch ihren Rücken, dann drehte er sie vorsichtig um. Zunächst achtete er auf seinen Mantel. Er suchte nach Flecken, die ihm zeigen konnten, welche Wunden leicht bluteten, aber er fand keine. Abgesehen vom Schmutz war sein Mantel sauber. „Die Arme“, fiel ihm ein. Er hatte sich so sehr auf das Naheliegendste konzentriert, dass er die großen Schnitte an den Armen vergessen hatte. Er nahm einen ihrer Arme, doch diese Wunde war ebenfalls geschlossen. „Wie lange hast du dort schon gelegen?“, fragte er sie, als er den anderen Arm nahm. Auch dort war ein langer roter Strich zu sehen. Es sah auf den ersten Blick nach einer schlimmen Wunde aus, war aber schon weitestgehend verheilt. Dennoch konnten sich die Wunden leicht wieder öffnen. Nicht hastig aber schnell ging Torsten in den Nebenraum und holte ein paar Bandagen.   
Nachdem er ihrer Arme verbunden hatte, legte er eine Decke über ihren Körper. Anschließend setzte er sich auf sein eigenes Bett. „So wie die Wunden aussehen, musst du Tage dort verbracht haben“, sagte er laut. „Es gleicht einem Wunder, dass du überhaupt überlebt hast. Aber wie konntest du so lange schlafen? Abgesehen von den Armen waren die Schnittwunden winzig. Bei dem bisschen Blutverlust kannst du unmöglich so geschwächt, dass du von den Schmerzen nicht aufgewacht bist. Warte mal!“  
Horst war einmal von einem Pferd getreten worden, der hatte sich damals ähnlich verhalten. Der Tritt hatte ihm keine äußerlich erkennbaren Wunden zugefügt, aber einige Rippen angebrochen. Man hatte es nicht sehen, nur mit den Händen ertasten können. Torsten war noch zu jung gewesen um es selbst auszuprobieren, aber er war dabei gewesen und konnte sich leicht an das Vorgehen seines Vaters erinnern. Er fing mit ihrem Kopf an. „Es gibt in dem Teil des Waldes keine großen Tiere, aber du scheinst es sehr eilig gehabt zu haben. Da kann man schon mal irgendwo gegenlaufen.“ Da ihr Kopf in Ordnung war, fühlte er nach den Knochen ihrer Schultern und Arme. „Oben ist alles in Ordnung. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich dich hier zurede. Ich bin es von klein auf gewöhnt bei einer Behandlung mit meinem Vater zu reden, aber der ist kürzlich verstorben. So, hier ist auch alles in Ordnung.“  
Anschließend waren ihre Rippen an der Reihe. Er befreite ihren Oberkörper von der Decke, ließ ihren Körper vom Bauch an abwärts aber noch bedeckt. Scham war hier fehl am Platz, ebenso wie Perversion. Er war Medikus und er hatte einen Patienten vor sich, der möglicherweise lebensbedrohlich verletzt war. Dass sie eine Frau war, nun, das war einfach so. Sie war nicht die erste, die er nackt behandeln musste und so Gott wollte, würde es auch nicht die letzte sein. Er fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Rippen nach, auf der Suche nach einer Kante oder Unebenheit. Zu seiner Erleichterung fand er nichts dergleichen. Torsten war mit ihren Rippen zufrieden. Bevor er aber weiter machte, musste er sich die Hände waschen, am besten gleich die Arme. Wie immer bekam er schwitzige Hände, wenn er jemanden das erste Mal untersuchte, warum hatte sein Vater ihm nie erklären können. Aber es war so, deshalb ging er zur Waschschüssel und wusch sich. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Bett fiel ihm wieder ihr Gesicht auf. Sie war wirklich bildschön.  
Es konnte Einbildung sein, aber Torsten meinte eine Bewegung bei ihr zu sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch einmal genau hin, aber sie lag noch immer regungslos da. Auch ihre Atmung war unverändert, dennoch entschloss er sich, ihren Körper wieder zu bedecken. Nach einer Hetzjagd unbekleidet in einem fremden Zimmer aufzuwachen, während ein fremder Mann ihr über den nackten Körper strich, den Schock wollte er ihr nicht antun. Torsten warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihre Hände, die Finger waren meist das erste, was man beim Aufwachen bewegte, aber da diese nach wie vor ruhig waren, legte er ihr die Decke bis unters Kinn. Erst danach griff er auf Hüfthöhe unter die Decke und suchte nach dem Beckenknochen. In dem Moment, in dem er ihre Haut berührte, traf ihn ein Schlag.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirin wachte in einem Bett auf, in einem fremden Zimmer, alleine, angekettet. Nein, es waren keine Ketten, die an ihren Armen drückten, sondern Verbände. Jemand hatte ihre Arme verbunden, als sie geschlafen hatte. Ansonsten trug sie nichts am Leib. Ihre Kleidung lag zerrissen neben ihr, ebenso wie ein langer Mantel. Dieser schien brauchbar zu sein, aber bevor sie ihn anzog, befreite sie ihre Arme.  
Der Mantel war zu groß und unbequem. Doch er bedeckte und wärmte sie. Kalt war es auch sonst nicht um Raum, überhaupt war sie mehr in einem normalen Zimmer als in einer Zelle. Konnte sie Glück gehabt haben? Vorsichtig schlich sie zu der einzigen Tür im Raum und drückte ihr Ohr dagegen. Nichts. Keine Stimmen waren zu hören, kein Knarren und auch sonst keine Geräusche. Es war also niemand auf der anderen Seite. Die Türklinke wagte sie trotzdem nicht anzufassen. Sie wusste von zu Hause, dass es Mechanismen gab, die das Öffnen einer Tür auch über Entfernung signalisierten. Stattdessen nahm sie sich Zeit, in die Schränke zu sehen. In dem ersten waren verschlossene, teils versiegelte Gläser mit Kräutern oder Flüssigkeiten. In einigen waren sogar lebende Insekten. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als sie überlegte, was man damit machen könnte. Im zweiten Schrank hatte sie mehr Glück: Klamotten. Auf den Brettern lagen gestapelt Unterwäsche als auch Hosen und einige Hemden. Sie nahm einige Stücke heraus, wurde aber schnell enttäuscht. Dass es Männersachen waren, störte sie im Moment nicht, aber es war ihr auch davon alles zu groß. Dass flatternde Klamotten unterwegs eine schlechte Idee waren, hatte sie auf schmerzhafte Weise gelernt, also warf sie die Sachen weg.  
Im dritten und letzten Schrank waren keine Bretter, sondern nur eine Stange, an der mehrere Sachen hingen: Mäntel, das eine oder andere Wams und, sie seufzte leicht, ein Frauenkleid, ein Stück kleiner als die übrigen Klamotten. Was es unter all dem Männerzeug zu suchen hatte, war ihr im Moment egal, denn es konnte passen. Das Kleid war ein wenig klein, aber sie konnte es sich leicht über die Haut schieben. Es musste schon sehr alt sein. Der Rock ging ihr gerade über die Knie, war aber zum Glück weit genug geschnitten um sie beim Gehen nicht zu behindern. Ansonsten fiel ihr bestimmt etwas ein um es spontan zu verengen. Ein tatsächliches Problem war aber die andere Seite. Das Mistteil war obenrum zu eng und sie hatte niemanden, der ihr die Klemme am Rücken schließen konnte. Mit verdrehten Armen versuchte sie es selbst, schaffte es aber erst, als sie ihre Brüste gegen den Schrank drückte. Das Kleid spannte ein wenig, war aber ansonsten recht bequem. Es kleidete sie sogar recht ordentlich, wie der Spiegel zeigte, dennoch würde sie es zu Hause verbrennen. Sie wollte alles, was mit dieser Reise zu tun hatte hinter sich lassen, am besten ganz vergessen. Ihre Mutter hatte Recht gehabt. Diese Welt stieß sie ab, wollte sie nicht haben, verachtete sie. Die Strafe für das Entfernen würde nie so hart werden wie das, was sie erlebt hatte.  
In diesem Raum gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Mirin fürchtete sich vor dem, was hinter der Tür lauern mochte, aber würde sie bleiben, käme es sicherlich mit der Zeit von selbst zu ihr. Immer noch auf leisen Sohlen ging sie zur Tür. Die Klinke ließ sich leicht bewegen, die Tür glitt nahezu geräuschlos auf. Auf der anderen Seite war ein kleiner Balkon mitsamt einer Treppe, die herunter führte. In dem Raum am Ende der Treppe fand sie einen Mann, der an einem Tisch saß. Sein Gesicht war auf den Tisch gerichtet, die Stirn stützte er auf seine Hände. Was immer seine Gedanken sein mochten, ob er überlegte zu welchem Preis er sie verkaufen konnte oder ob er sie behalten wollte, sie nutzte die Gunst des Moments. Leise und vorsichtig nahm sie eine Stufe nach der anderen, den Mann behielt sie stets im Blick. Nur ab und zu warf sie einen Blick nach vorne.  
Ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sie die letzte Stufe erreichte, doch ausgerechnet diese knarrte. Der Mann zuckte zusammen, sie ebenfalls. „Ihr habt mich hergebracht“, sagte sie mit der härtesten Stimme, die ihr glückte.  
Der Mann sah sie kurz an, dann starrte er wieder auf den Tisch. „Das stimmt. Als Medikus konnte ich Euch nicht im Wald liegenlassen.“  
„Ich habe nicht darum gebeten.“ Mit jedem Wort schlich sie sich weiter. An einer Tür standen Stiefel, das war ihr Ziel.  
„Ihr schuldet mir nichts. Ich habe einen Eid geschworen Verletzten zu helfen.“  
Mirin glaubte ihm kein Wort, nutzte aber das Gespräch um sich der Tür zu nähern. Langsam, einen kurzen Schritt nach dem anderen. Sie achtete darauf, loszurennen, sobald er aufstand. „Ich werde Euch verlassen.“  
„Ich werde Euch nicht davon abhalten.“ Mirin stockte ihr der Atem, als er sie wieder ansah. „Ihr solltet aber nicht barfuß hinausgehen. Die Stiefel ganz links sind mir zu klein, Euch passen sie vielleicht. In dem Beutel darüber ist Proviant für drei Tage. Nehmt ihn mit.“  
Warum gebt Ihr mir das? wollte Mirin fragen, hütete sich aber es auszusprechen. Auch alle anderen Worte lieben ihr im Mund stecken. Der Mann schien auch nicht mehr reden zu sollen. Er starrte weiter den Tisch an, als würde ihn etwas ganz anderes beschäftigen. An der Tür verschwendete sie keine Zeit damit die Stiefel anzuziehen oder in den Beutel zu schauen. Sie nahm sich beides und rannte los.

Drei Tage später aß Mirin das letzte Stück Brot. Weit war sie nicht gekommen, sie befand sich im Wald nahe das Hauses, aus dem sie geflohen war. Es wäre ihr ein leichtes heimzukehren, aber sie konnte es nicht. Immer, wenn sie sie sich aufmachte, spürte sie einen Widerwillen. Ob es an dem Mann lag? Ihre Mutter hatte immer ihr Leben bestimmen wollen. Bis auf gelegentliche Ausflüge mit Sana bekam sie daheim kaum eine Stunde für sich. An den anderen Orten hatten die Leute sie nur für ihre eigenen Zwecke nutzen wollen, auf die eine oder andere mehr oder weniger widerliche Art und Weise. Die Ausnahme bildeten die Dörfer, auf die sie gestoßen war. Dort hatte man sie gleich verjagt oder auf den Scheiterhaufen und verbrennen bringen wollen. Dieser Mann jedoch hatte ihr zu Essen und Kleidung gegeben – zumindest die Stiefel, das Kleid hatte sie schließlich gestohlen – ohne etwas zu verlangen. Auch schien er niemanden zur Verstärkung geholt haben. Als sie nach ihrer Flucht das Haus einige Zeit beobachtet hatte, war weder jemand zu ihm gekommen noch hatte er das Haus verlassen. Mochte das ein guter Mensch sein? Es existierte so einer?  
Nach dem Brot trank sie auch den letzten Schluck Wasser und damit alles, was von ihrem Proviant noch übrig gewesen war. Jetzt konnte sie nicht länger warten. Sie musste los so lange sie noch Kraft hatte. Noch einmal schaute sie in die Richtung von dem Haus. Sie hätte gerne den Namen von dem Mann gewusst. Sie schwor sich, sie würde zurückkehren. Sie wollte ihm das Kleid zurückbringen und ein Geschenk. Es war nicht nötig gewesen, aber er hatte ihr geholfen als er sie hilflos geglaubt hatte.  
Etwas kribbelte in ihrem Gesicht. Mirin wisch sich mit der Hand über ihre Wange und sah nach. Es war eine Träne gewesen. Soweit sie sich zurückerinnern konnte, hatte sie nie geweint, doch nun war es der Fall. Dennoch war es an der Zeit aufzubrechen. Sie wischte sich die Wange noch einmal mit dem Ärmel ab, dann atmete sie tief durch und ging los, nach Norden, zu der Schlucht. Dort würde sie ihren Weg finden können ohne Gefahr zu laufen noch einmal dem Mann zu begegnen. Den ersten Schritt ging sie mit Fassung, den zweiten auch, den dritten ebenfalls. Beim vierten begann ihr Knie zu Zittern, beim fünften gab es nach. Ihre Augen riss sie weit auf, konnte aber kaum etwas sehen. Auch das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Das Schlimmste war aber ihr Herz. Dort, wo sie ab und zu ein Pochen spürte, war nun nichts als der heftigste Schmerz, den sie je erlebt hatte. Mirin hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich auf dem Knie zu halten, nicht die Kraft den Sturz zu verhindern, kaum die Kraft den Schmerz zu bewältigen.  
Vergiftet! Der Gedanke kam schnell. Der sogenannte Proviant war vergiftet gewesen. Mirin schlug die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu bewegen. Der Schmerz hatte zum Glück nachgelassen, sie war aber noch immer zittrig. Erst, als sie zu einem Baum krabbelte, konnte sie sich an diesem hochziehen. Sie musste schnell weg, bevor sie kamen um sie zu holen, doch zunächst musste sie sich orientieren. Leicht war es nicht, hier mitten im Wald gab es kaum Licht. Es musste also schon spät am Tag sein.  
Mirin versuchte etwas im Dämmerlicht zu erkennen und fand ihren Beutel auf einer Baumwurzel liegen. Dort fand sie auch ihre Stiefelabdrücke, sogar die, als sie zu dem Haus geschaut hatte. In dieser Richtung war der Waldrand am nächsten, aber das war der letzte Ort, zu dem sie gehen wollte. Also nahm sie die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Sie wollte nur noch hier weg. Daheim stand sie unter strenger Aufsicht, aber dort wurde man zumindest nicht verfolgt oder betrogen. Das war ihr allemal lieber, als…  
Ihr Herz begann wieder zu schmerzen. Es war nicht so schlimm wie beim vorherigen Mal, aber heftig genug, dass sie sich an einem Baum abstützen musste. Wirkte das Gift immer noch? Oder schon wieder? Das ergab keinen Sinn. Sie hatte nie von einem Gift gehört, dessen Wirkung mehrere Male eintrat. Sie schaute noch einmal zurück. Hatte der Mann vielleicht doch die Wahrheit gesagt? War sie von den Folgen ihres Sturzes noch nicht befreit?  
Langsam begann ihr Herz sich wieder zu beruhigen. Dafür forderte nun ein anderer Teil ihres Körpers ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie hatte Hunger. Damit stand nun fest, wohin es sie zog. Noch immer am ganzen Leib am Zittern schleppte sie sich durch den Wald in Richtung Süden, zurück zu dem Mann, der sich selbst Medikus genannt hatte. Sie wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass er sie noch einmal finden würde.  
Es dauerte lange, bis sie den Waldrand erreichte. Im Gegensatz zum Wald konnte man hier noch gut sehen, nur dass sie nicht das sah, was sie zu sehen wünschte. Sie hatte den Wald nicht an der Stelle verlassen, wo sie es sich erhofft hatte. Vor sich sah sie einen eingezäunten Rasen mit Schweinen und angrenzendem Bauernhof. Links davon erkannte sie in der Ferne eine Kirche. Bei dem Haus von dem Medikus hatte sie nichts von einer Kirche sehen können, also ging sie nach rechts. Am Waldrand drängten sich die Büsche aneinander, was Mirin keine andere Wahl ließ als sich in der Nähe des Zauns zu halten. Im Herbst mochte das orangerote Kleid unauffällig sein, jetzt im Frühling konnte sie nur hoffen, dass niemand zufällig in diese Richtung schaute. Doch das Glück schien es nun gut mit ihr zu meinen. Niemand rief ihr etwas zu und als sie einen Hügel erklomm, konnte sie das Haus sehen, das sie suchte. Was sich bei dessen Eingangstür abspielte, raubte ihr den Atem.


	4. Chapter 4

Es hatte gedauert, bis Torsten sich von dem Schock erholt hatte, aber schließlich war es ihm gelungen. Die Offenbarung bei der Untersuchung war heftig genug gewesen, dass sie plötzlich zu ihm gekommen war, im Kleid seiner Mutter, es hatte ihm den Rest gegeben. Er hatte sich den Nachmittag und auch die gesamte Nacht nicht gerührt, aus Angst, sie würde wiederkehren. Erst, als es draußen wieder hell wurde, konnte er die Augen schließen.  
„Mein Gott, Torsten! Was ist passiert?“  
Torstens Geist erwachte schnell, aber seine Augen waren wie festgeklebt. Erst, als ihn jemand schüttelte, konnte er sich rühren. „Katja?“  
„Du siehst ja aus, als hättest du die Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Was ist passiert? Was ist mit der Frau? Ist sie…?“ Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Nein!“  
„Sie ist gegangen“, sagte Torsten. „Setz dich doch.“  
Katja setzte sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch und schaute sie stumm an. Torsten brauchte nicht lange um zu entscheiden, was er ihr sagen würde. „Ihre Wunden haben ordentlich geblutet, waren aber nicht schlimm. Sie ist nach ein paar Stunden aufgewacht.“  
„Wirklich? Sie hat nicht gut ausgesehen. Wer war sie denn?“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich nicht. Sie war sehr ängstlich, um nicht zu sagen panisch. Wäre ich auch, hätte ich in einem fremden Wald einen Unfall und würde bei Leuten aufwachen die ich nicht kenne. Sie wollte weg und ich habe sie gelassen.“  
„Einfach so? Ich meine, hast du ihr überhaupt nichts mitgegeben? Zu Fuß sind es zwei Tage nach Nedan.“  
„Ich hatte noch den Proviant für die Kräutersuche, den habe ich ihr mit ein paar Stiefeln mitgegeben. An meinem Schrank hat sie sich selbst bedient.“  
„Sind ihr deine Sachen nicht zu groß?“  
„Sie hat Mutters Kleid genommen.“  
„Was? Das war doch eure einzige Erinnerung an sie. Hättest du ihr nichts anderes geben können?“  
Torsten sah sie an. Sie los zu sein war es mir wert. „Vaters einzige Erinnerung an sie. Ich habe sie nie in dem Kleid gesehen. Außerdem weißt du am besten, warum man draußen passende Kleidung tragen sollte.“  
Das schien ihr zu reichen. Einige Zeit sagten beide kein Wort und gingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich fragte Torsten nach dem Grund ihres Besuches.  
„Du bist weder gestern Abend noch heute Mittag zum Essen zu uns gekommen. Vater war besorgt, dass du zu tief in der Arbeit steckst. Außerdem“, sie atmete tief durch, „es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich gestern benommen wie eine alte Glucke. Auch sonst war ich die Tage nicht sehr rücksichtsvoll zu dir, wir alle nicht. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen.“  
Das zumindest hatte die Begegnung ihm gebracht. Er hatte das völlig verdrängt. Mehr als ein trauriges Lächeln brachte er nun nicht zustande. „Es wird noch einige Jahre dauern, bis ich mit ihm zu vergleichen bin. Wie hat Richard es eigentlich geschafft, dich von uns loszureißen?“  
Katjas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wenn du wissen willst, ob er euch schon vor dem Altar gesehen hat, nein. Auf die Idee ist erst mein Vater gekommen, als sie gestern Abend geplaudert haben. Seit – du weißt schon – versucht Vater mit Richard auszukommen und jetzt schon zwei Gemeinsamkeiten gefunden: Sie haben große Sympathie für dich und sie können einiges an Alkohol vertragen. Jedenfalls meinte Richard, dass du in deinem Element sein solltest, ohne dass jemand dabei wäre, der dich mit deinem Vater vergleicht. Ich dachte auch, dass der Dank der Frau dir dein Selbstbewusstsein zurückgeben würde, den wir mit Füßen getreten haben.“  
„Ich habe durch sie meinen Platz wiedergefunden“, gab er zu. „Vielleicht sollte ich weniger Zeit mit meinen Büchern verbringen und mehr unter Leute gehen, damit die nächste mir nicht davonrennt.“  
Katja schien ihren Ohren nicht zu trauen, so wie sie ihn anstarrte. Torsten wunderte sich selbst, dass er darüber scherzen konnte, aber er hatte die Wahrheit gesagt. Nicht nur die Heilmittel, die er verkaufte, waren gefragt, auch gab es immer wieder jemanden, der einen Medikus brauchte. Mit einem Zwinkern löste er Katja aus ihrer Starre. Sie rannte geschickt um den Tisch und nahm ihn in den Arm.

Zwei Tage später verarbeitete Torsten das Moos, das er im Wald gefunden hatte. Im Osten des nördlichen Waldes waren die hochwertigsten Pflanzen, aber diese waren sehr aufwendig zu verarbeiten. Deswegen schob er diese Arbeiten immer nach hinten bis er grundlegende Aufgaben abgeschlossen hatte. Es war aufwändig, aber der Sud, den er aus dem Moos gewinnen konnte, wirkte wahre Wunder.  
Ein Klopfen. Natürlich musste ihn ausgerechnet jetzt jemand besuchen. Aber der Moment hätte schlimmer sein können, der Sud musste nun eine Weile köcheln. Torsten öffnete die Tür und fand drei fremde Männer vor. „Kann ich Euch helfen?“  
„Gewiss“, sagte einer von ihnen. „Ihr könnt uns alles an Wert geben, was Ihr besitzt.“  
Torsten bemerkte erst jetzt, dass die Männer bewaffnet waren. Da sie zudem kein Wappen trugen und zerlumpte Kleidung, wusste er sofort, womit er es zu tun hatte. „Bitte, ich bin Medikus“, versuchte er sich zu retten. „Ich besitze nichts von Wert.“  
Der Mann grinste. „Ich weiß, wer in ein paar Tagen hier auftaucht. Gold magst du vielleicht nichts haben, aber Medikamente sind teuer und lassen sich gut verkaufen.“  
„Das ist für das Krankenhaus in Schonim. Dort wird niemand abgewiesen, selbst Eure Leben würden sie retten.“  
Einem der anderen Männer schien der Geduldsfaden zu reißen. „Genug damit. Weißt du denn nicht, wen du vor dir hast?“  
„Woher soll er das denn wissen?“, blaffte ihn der erste Mann an. „Es ist doch unser Erfolgsrezept, dass wir niemanden am Leben lassen, der uns beschreiben könnte. Wenn du willst, tu, was du nicht lassen kannst.“  
Der Mann stand von den dreien am weitesten von Torsten entfernt, aber es war, als konnte er dessen Atem schon auf der Haut spüren. Er wollte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt wo er gerade erst wieder einen Grund gefunden hatte weiterzuleben. Und doch konnte er sich nicht rühren. Der Fremde dagegen rührte er sich. Mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und wölfischem Blick trat er vor, den Blick fest auf Torsten gerichtet.  
Der Fremde machte einen zweiten Schritt, dann hielt er inne. Das Grinsen gefror, die Augen weiteten sich, dann kippte er vornüber. Die anderen Fremden starrten auf ihren Kameraden, dann zwischen sich. Die Person, die sich dort befand, verlor keine Zeit. Sie durchbohrte den zweiten mit etwas, was Torsten nicht sehen konnte. Der dritte, der Mann, mit dem Torsten gesprochen hatte, schaffte es herumzuwirbeln und sich mit einem Sprung rückwärts auf Abstand zu bringen, aber er stolperte dabei über etwas. Halt fand er bei der Landung keinen, er kippte nach hinten und schlug mit dem Kopf auf die Tischkante. Reglos blieb er liegen.  
Da stand sie nun, die blauhaarige Frau, die er ein paar Tage zuvor in sein Haus getragen hatte. Sie trug noch immer das Kleid seiner Mutter, doch was er dahinter vorfand, nahm ihn viel mehr mit. Neben dem Rücken der Frau waren Flügel, riesige schwarze Fledermausflügel. Torsten senkte den Blick und fand zwischen ihren Beinen einen Schwanz mit einer Pik-Spitze hängen. Mehr noch erschreckten ihn aber ihre Hände. Aus ihren Fingern ragten armlange gekrümmte Nadeln, ebenfalls pechschwarz. Torsten wusste, jetzt würde er nicht nur sein Leben verlieren, sondern etwas viel Bedeutenderes.  
Die Frau, deren rechter Arm bis zum Ellenbogen voller Blut war, lehnte sich schwer atmend an den Türrahmen. Ihre Augen schienen zu funkeln, als sie ihn anstarrte. „Helft mir bitte. Ich habe Schmerzen.“


	5. Chapter 5

Mirin war froh, es noch rechtzeitig geschafft zu haben. Sie erkannte einen Mörder auf den ersten Blick und bei den dreien hatte sie sich nicht geirrt. Sie hatte den Schrecken im Gesicht von dem Medikus gesehen, als sie den ersten getötet hatte. Dass er sie jetzt noch immer regungslos anstarrte, musste die Überraschung sein. Er hatte bestimmt nicht erwartet von ausgerechnet der Person gerettet zu werden, die ein paar Tage zuvor noch vor ihm Reißaus genommen hatte. So ließ sie ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte – oder wollte es zumindest.   
Ihr Bein, das bisher nur gezittert hatte, gab nach. Nach den Schmerzen, die sie eben erst durchlitten hatte, hatte ihre Rettungsaktion ihr nun den Rest gegeben. Sie schaffte es noch sich am Türrahmen festzuhalten um zumindest in einer aufrechtknienden Position zu verweilen.  
So schmerzhaft er Aufprall auch war, es riss den Medikus aus seiner Starre. Er legte ihren Arm um seine Schulter und hob sie auf. Mirin war inzwischen so schwach, dass sie kaum mitbekam, wohin er sie führte. Sie setzte einfach einen Fuß vor den anderen und versuchte sich an ihm festzuhalten. Nach nur wenigen Schritten ließ er sie auf einen Stuhl sinken. Er legte ihr schwaches Bein auf einen weiteren und murmelte, dass er gleich wieder da wäre.  
Kurz darauf hielt er ihr etwas an die Lippen. „Trinkt. Es ist Wasser.“  
Mirin konnte den Arm noch heben und nahm ihm den Becher ab. Was immer er ihr gegeben hatte, es schmeckte wie Wasser und es sorgte dafür, dass sich das Schwächegefühl etwas legte. „Das ist Wundpulver. Es wird etwas weh tun. Versucht bitte ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.“ Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass ihr Bein verletzt war. Das Pulver, dass er auf ihre Wunde streute, kribbelte ein wenig, sonst spürte sie nichts. Als nächstes wickelte er einen Verband um ihr Bein. Mirin ließ ihn einfach machen. Sie wusste, dass Wunden bei Menschen nur sehr langsam verheilten, wogegen bei ihr schon nach ein paar Stunden nichts mehr zu sehen sein würde. So konnte er zumindest nichts davon sehen.  
Der Mann arbeitete sehr vorsichtig, was leider auch langsam bedeutete. Schließlich gab sie ihre aufrechte Haltung auf und lehnte sich zurück. Der Stuhl hatte eine Lehne, die für einen Menschen bequem sein mochte, aber für ihre Art war er nicht gemacht. Das bekam sie zu spüren, als ihre Flügel gegen ihren Körper gedrückt wurden. Für gewöhnlich benötigte sie nur einen Augenblick um sie verschwinden zu lassen, doch jetzt fiel es ihr schwer. Das Kleid drückte zu sehr gegen ihre Brüste, ebenso wie der Verband, den der Mensch…   
Ein lähmendes Gefühl fuhr ihr durch den Körper. Was war das für ein Mensch, der einen Dämon verarzte ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wusste er etwa über sie Bescheid? War das Ganze eine Falle für sie gewesen?  
Mirin packte die Arme von dem Menschen und zog sie zu sich. Sie wollte das von Angesicht zu Angesicht wissen. „Warum habt Ihr keine A…“ Angst vor mir, wollte sie fragen, als der Mann hochfuhr. Dabei zog sich der Verband zusammen und drückte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Wunde. Schreiend ließ sie ihn wieder los.  
Der Schmerz ließ nach, ebbte aber nicht ganz ab. Es reichte lediglich um ihr das Atmen wieder zu ermöglichen. „Deshalb solltet Ihr ruhig bleiben“, mahnte er sie, als er den Verband wieder abwickelte. „Ihr wolltet etwas fragen?“  
Mirin musste noch Luft holen, bevor sie wieder etwas sagen konnte. „Wie kommt es, dass Ihr nicht vor mir davonlauft?“  
Der Mann hielt kurz inne. „Das habe ich bereits. Vor drei Tagen, als ich Euch gefunden habe. Als ich Euch abgetastet habe, hat Euer Schwanz nach mir geschlagen.“  
„Ihr habt mich angefasst?“ Kein Wunder, dass Ihr Schwanz reagiert hatte. Der schlug auch nach ihren Dienstmädchen, wenn diese ihre Haut berührten um sie zu wecken.  
„Abgetastet“, stellte er klar. „Ein Vorgang, mit dem ich über Eure Knochen taste um Beschädigungen zu suchen.“ Er zögerte. „Zeigt Ihr Euer wahres Selbst nur, wenn Ihr wach seid?“  
Eigentlich nicht. „Wie kommt Ihr darauf?“  
„Ich habe Euch durch das Dorf getragen. Dabei habe ich auch mit dem Pater gesprochen. Er hat Euch sogar berührt. Hätte er Euch nicht erkennen müssen?“  
Mirin verstand nicht, was er meinte. „Was für ein Vater? Ist das ein Titel?“  
„Pater“, verbesserte er. „Unser Dorfkleriker. Ich weiß nicht viel über Dämonen, nur dass die Kirche es mit ihnen aufnehmen kann. Es gibt viele Geschichten über Mönche, die sich im Kampf üben um gegen Dämonen zu kämpfen.“  
„Die Macht der Kirche kommt aus dem Glauben der Menschen. Ein Dorfpriester hat nur ein Dorf unter sich, woanders wird man seinen Namen nie gehört haben. Für ein so kleines Tier bin als Sukkubus viel zu mächtig.“  
Der Mann sagte darauf nichts. Er hockte erstarrt neben ihn, die halbe Verbandrolle lag auf dem Boden. Mirin wollte ihn aus seiner Starre lösen, rührte sich aber nicht. Diese Lektion hatte sie eben erst gelernt.  
„Ein Su-Sukkubus?“, fragte er schließlich. Dann starrte er sie an. „Seid Ihr… habt Ihr…?“  
„Ich habe Euch nichts getan“, antwortete sie so sanft sie konnte. „Ansonsten wäret Ihr von mir hin und her gerissen. Ich benötige Eure Hilfe, medizinisch.“  
Das schien ihn zu beruhigen. Er setzte seine Arbeit fort, sagte aber nichts, bis er mit dem Verband fertig war. „Ihr sagtet, Ihr habt Schmerzen. Meintet Ihr Euer Bein?“  
„Nein.“ Sie legte eine Hand über ihre linke Brust. „Hier.“  
„Euer Herz“, schlussfolgerte er. „Ich meine, befindet es sich auch bei Euch an der Stelle?“  
„Ja. Im Wesentlichen sind unsere Körper aufgebaut wie die Euren.“  
„Entschuldigt bitte.“ Er schob ihre Hand beiseite und legte nun seine an ihr Herz. Anschließend drückte er sein Ohr dagegen. Diese plötzliche Nähe war ihr unangenehm, aber bevor sie reagieren konnte, zog er sich schon wieder zurück. „Beugt Euch bitte vor.“ Er wiederholte die Prozedur an ihrem Rücken, aber auch da schien er nicht fündig zu werden. „Ich kann im Moment nichts finden. Könnt Ihr mir noch etwas dazu sagen?“  
„Nur, dass es mir die Kräfte geraubt hat“, gab Mirin zu. „Könnt Ihr denn gar nichts machen?“  
„Leider nicht. Für eine sinnvolle Behandlung brauche ich ein vollständiges Krankheitsbild, also weitere Symptome.“  
Mirins Schultern sackten ab. So lange die Schmerzen wiederkehren konnten, kam sie nicht weg. „Und nun?“  
Der Mann sah zur Seite, ein Zeichen von Ratlosigkeit. Dann seufzte er. „Ihr werdet wohl eine Weile bleiben müssen.“  
Mirin bekam den Mund nicht zu. „Seid Ihr wahnsinnig? Ich bat Euch um Hilfe, damit ich von hier wegkomme, heimkehren kann. Oder wollt Ihr mir ernsthaft weißmachen, dass man mir hier nicht nach meinem Leben trachten wird?“  
„Das kann ich Euch wirklich nicht versprechen.“ Der Mann wich ihrem Blick nach wie vor aus. „Wenn sie bemerken, dass ich einem Dämon Unterschlupf gewähre, werden sie mich gleich auf den nächsten Scheiterhaufen stellen. Ach verflucht noch eins.“ Jetzt sah er sie an, aber sein Blick war tödlich. „Ich will doch auch nichts mit einem Dämon zu tun haben! Ich habe gerade erst vom Tod meines Vaters erfahren, gemeuchelt mitten in einem Armeelager. Genügt das nicht? Soll ich als nächstes meine Seele verlieren? Was muss ich noch erleiden? Verdammt, ich würde Euch ja helfen, aber wie soll das gehen? Wenn es nur der Schmerz ist, kann es genauso gut Sehnsucht sein, Heimweh oder sonst eine Emotion. Ihr wollt fort? Bitte! Ich werde Euch nicht aufhalten. Geht dorthin zurück, wo Ihr herkamt!“  
„Nur allzu gerne.“ Sie hatte sich doch nicht getäuscht. Menschen waren allesamt abstoßend, herablassend, rücksichtslos. Sie konnten ihr gestohlen bleiben.  
Hier war sie fertig. Noch im Sitzen trat sie den zweiten Stuhl von sich. Um ihr Bein, das noch darauf lag, machte sie sich keine Sorgen, da spürte sie nicht einmal mehr ein Kribbeln. Wütend über die Behandlung stand sie auf und ging. Dem Mann würdigte sie keines Blickes mehr. Sie hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und er jagte sie einfach hinfort. Und da hatte er noch davon gesprochen einen Eid geschworen zu haben. Die Tür stand noch offen, der eine Räuber lag nach wie vor auf der Schwelle. Mirin machte einfach einen Schritt über den toten Körper. Hier hielt sie nichts mehr.  
Mirin nahm Anlauf, sie wollte gleich von hier losfliegen. Sollte sie doch gesehen werden. Der Mann konnte ihretwegen ruhig auf dem Scheiterhaufen brennen. Daheim war das auch die offizielle Strafe für einen Eidbruch. Der Anlauf klappte, aber nach dem ersten Flügelschlag zog sich ihre Brust zusammen. Mirin presste ihre Hand aufs Herz und biss die Zähne zusammen. Daheim gab es auch Heiler, sie musste nur dorthin gelangen.  
Ein weiterer Flügelschlag gelang ihr, dann ging nichts mehr. Sie war schnell abgehoben, ebenso schnell fiel sie und landete entsprechend hart. Der Schmerz betäubte ihr die Sinne und raubte ihr den Atem.

Das erste, was Mirin fühlte, war wie etwas an den Seiten ihres Brustkorbs drückte. Dieses Gefühl verschwand schnell wieder, dafür geschah etwas mit ihrem Schwanz. Es wurde irgendwo gegen gedrückt. Dann tauchte das Gefühl an ihrem Körper wieder auf.  
Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, aber gegen das vorherige, was zum Glück etwas nachgelassen hatte, war das erträglich. Sie konnte auch die Augen wieder öffnen. Der Mann kniete neben ihr, es waren seine Hände, die für das seltsame Gefühl sorgten.  
„Euer Brustkorb hat sich verkrampft“, sagte er ohne den Blick von ihrem Oberkörper zu nehmen. „Ich habe mal davon gelesen, es taucht auf, wenn man sich großer Anstrengung aussetzt. So viel kann ich Euch sagen, ich müsste es noch einmal nachschlagen.“ Von seiner Wut war nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Mein Schwanz“, murmelte sie. Für mehr fehlte ihr die Kraft.  
„Ich habe ihn unter meinem Knöchel eingeklemmt.“ Schmunzelte er? „Er hat wohl immer noch etwas gegen meine Untersuchungsmethoden. Könnt Ihr aufstehen?“  
Gute Frage. Mirin versuchte es. Sie konnte sich aufrichten, aber als sie sich zur Seite lehnte, gab ihr Arm nach. Sie landete auf den Knien. Es war demütigend. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer wieder eingeschärft, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall vor einem Mann knien durfte. Aber so würde sie zumindest herausfinden, warum.  
Der Mann ließ tatsächlich nicht auf sich warten. Mirin erwartete das Schlimmste, aber er nahm ihre Schulter und zog sie hoch. Noch bevor sie sich versah, hatte er ihren Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und führte sie ins Haus.  
„Schon wieder“, fiel ihr auf.  
„Was meint Ihr?“  
„Das dritte Mal jetzt, dass ich Euer Haus betrete und immer habt Ihr mich getragen.“  
„Unter anderen Umständen gäbe es für einen Mann nichts Schöneres als eine Schönheit wie Euch über seine Türschwelle zu tragen.“  
„Und die wären? Dass ich mich kaum rühren kann? Oder dass ich ein Dämon bin?“ Als er sie zu ihrem Stuhl brachte, fiel ihr auf, dass der dritte Räuber noch vor dem Tisch lag. „Zu dem Thema, diesen da habe ich nicht getötet.“  
„Ihr habt recht, er könnte noch leben. Könnt Ihr Euch einen Moment gedulden?“ Er wartete ihre Antwort gar nicht erst ab. Als sie saß, wandte er sich dem Räuber zu. Erst drückte er ihm seine Finger an den Hals, dann beäugte er seinen Kopf. „Bis auf eine Beule geht es ihm gut. Er sollte schon wieder aufwachen. Wartet kurz.“  
Wozu? Sie saß gleich neben ihr und ihre Klingen zu erzeugen war leicht. Es wäre ein Leichtes, ihm die Kehle durchzuschneiden, aber das würde nur alles besudeln. Ein schneller sauberer Tod war ein Stich ins Herz und wo sich das befand, wusste sie im Moment nur zu gut.  
„Ich flehe Euch, tut es nicht.“  
Der Mann war leichenblass. Mirin verstand ihn nicht, der Räuber hatte ihn umbringen wollen. Und er hatte sie in ihrer wahren Gestalt gesehen. „Was spricht dagegen?“  
„Die anderen habt Ihr getötet um mich zu retten. Er ist aber wehrlos. Bitte, lasst mich ihn den Rittern übergeben, damit ihm der Prozess gemacht wird.“  
„Warum? Selbst wenn man über ihn urteilt, wird er gerichtet werden. So erspart Ihr Euch nur Zeit.“  
„Weil es so das Gesetz will. Und das Gesetz ermöglicht es uns in Gemeinschaft zu leben, mit einem Gefühl der Sicherheit. Das macht uns zu mehr als Wilde oder Monster, die alles töten, was ihnen in den Weg läuft.“  
Dazu hatte sie einiges zu sagen, aber dafür war sie im Moment zu angeschlagen. „Könnt Ihr ihn denn zumindest fesseln?“  
„Doch, das kann ich.“ Sein Gesicht bekam wieder etwas Farbe. „Ihr werdet ihm nichts tun?“  
Als ob sie das könnte. „Ich verspreche es“, leierte sie. „Sofern er nicht aufspringt und mich angreift, werde ich ihm kein Haar krümmen.“  
Der Mann ging in einen Nebenraum. Mirin fuhr derweil mit ihren Klingen durch die Haare des Räubers.  
„Nein!“ Das ging schneller als gedacht. „Ihr habt es versprochen.“  
„Bitte verzeiht“, sagte sie schmunzelnd. „Ich konnte einfach nicht anders.“ Der Mann rannte sie ein Wilder um den Tisch herum, doch als er sah, was sie machte, stockte er. „Seine Frisur war einfach unerträglich.“  
Mirin erwartete sofort getadelt zu werden oder ausgeschimpft wegen dem Schrecken, den sie ihm eingejagt hatte. Der Mann aber prustete. „Ihr seid wahrlich ein Dämon. Was er wohl denken würde, wenn er in diesem Moment aufwacht?“  
Er ging wieder und kam gleicht darauf mit einigen Verbandrollen und zwei kleinen Tonschalen zurück. Zwei der Rollen legte er neben ihr auf dem Tisch ab, die anderen und die Schalen neben den Räuber. Er drehte den bewusstlosen Räuber auf den Bauch und legte ihm die Hände hinter den Rücken. Anschließend band er sie mit einem der Verbände aneinander fest.  
„Seid Ihr sicher, dass das ausreicht?“, fragte Mirin.  
„Wird es, seht her.“ Das Ende von dem Verband legte er einfach auf die Schicht darunter. Danach strich er mit einem Messer eine zähe gelbe Flüssigkeit auf den Verband.  
„Ist das etwas Honig?“  
„Baumharz. In der anderen Schale ist der Saft einiger Beeren. Das ist sehr nahrhaft, schmeckt aber scheußlich. Wenn man beides vermischt, wird es so hart wie Holz. Es geht sehr schnell, passt auf.“ Mit einem Löffel tröpfelte er eine dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit auf das Harz. Es wurde dunkler und stank bestialisch.  
„Meine Güte, wofür braucht man so ein Zeug?“  
„Für gebrochene Knochen. Eine ganz moderne Methode, bei der die Knochen gerichtet und so von außen stabilisiert werden, bis es verheilt ist. Es dauert mehrere Monate, aber danach kann man den Arm oder das Bein wieder ganz normal benutzen.“  
Wenn dieser kleine Fleck schon einen derart üblen Geruch verbreitete, wie musste es dann sein, wenn der ganze Arm in so etwas eingepackt war? „Ob es das wert ist?“  
Er sah sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. „Ich frage Euch das, wenn Ihr vor der Wahl steht zwischen dem hier und Amputation.“  
Der Gedanke ihre Gliedmaßen zu verlieren machte den Gestank gleich viel erträglicher. Der Mann grinste sie an, dann widmete er sich den Beinen des Räubers. Als auch diese aneinandergebunden waren, entschuldigte er sich und ging die Treppe hoch. Mirin sah ihm dabei hinterher. Es war seltsam. Sie hatte ihr kleines Versprechen aus einer Laune heraus gebrochen ohne sich etwas dabei zu denken. Es war verständlich, dass es ihn erschreckt hatte, aber zuletzt hatte er es mit Humor genommen. Er selbst hatte sie dann sogar mit dem Harz aufgezogen. Daheim hatte so etwas nie jemand mit ihr gemacht. Die waren alle nur vor ihr herumgekrochen um sich mit ihr gut zu stellen. In den Städten der Menschen hatte sie solches schon erlebt, aber zu den Zeitpunkten hatte nicht einer gewusst, dass sie ein Sukkubus war. Diesem schien es nicht einmal mehr etwas auszumachen. Als er die Treppe mit einem Becher wieder hinabstieg, traf sie eine Entscheidung, die sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte.  
„Trinkt das“, sagte er und hielt ihr den Becher hin. „Es sollte euch entspannen und den Schmerz lindern.  
Mirin hatte schon Erfahrungen mit Medizin gemacht. Deshalb schüttete sie das Zeug schnell in sich hinein und hoffte, sie würde es nicht schmecken. Wie immer schaffte sie es nicht, dafür war die Überraschung umso größer. „Lecker.“  
„Medizin schmeckt häufig sauer oder bitter“, erklärte er. „Aber oftmals wird auch etwas nachgeholfen. Dadurch soll verhindert werden, dass es zu oft genommen wird. Die einen sagen, damit die Reichen den Armen nicht alles vorenthalten, andere meinen, dass es irgendwann nicht mehr wirkt, wenn wir es zu oft nehmen. Es sollte bald wirken.“  
Mirin atmete tief durch. „Mirin.“  
„Wie bitte?“  
„Mein Name ist Mirin.“  
Sein Blick, erst noch überrascht, wurde düster. „Warum sagt Ihr mir das?“  
„Wenn Euer Angebot noch gilt, würde ich gerne eine Weile bleiben. Ich ver… nun, das habe ich wohl ruiniert. Aber Ihr werdet vor mir sicher sein. Ihr und alle anderen im Dorf.“  
Der Mann wich zurück. An der Wand sank er zu Boden. Mirin ließ ihm Zeit. Sie verstand selbst nicht, warum sie sich so entschieden hatte.  
„Ein Sukkubus“, sagte er schließlich. „Es wird viel über Eure Art erzählt. Was davon stimmt?“  
Jetzt war sie also mit Erklären an der Reihe. „Wir sind Sexdämonen. Ein Kuss genügt und eure Lust übermannt Euch. Ihr könnt an nichts anderes mehr denken. Bei dem Akt selbst saugen wir eure sämtliche Lebenskraft aus, aber in unserem Bann kümmert es euch nicht. Selbst wenn wir euch machen lassen, hört ihr nicht auf, bis ihr tot zusammenbrecht.“  
Sie hatte erwartet, dass er wieder leichenblass werden würde, aber er errötete. Als Celinn sie damals aufgeklärt hatte, war sie auch rot geworden, fiel ihr ein. Sie hatte es im Spiegel gesehen, nachdem sie schreiend davongerannt war. Sie hatte es nicht akzeptieren wollen. „Soll ich Euch den Rest später erzählen?“  
Er wich ihrem Blick aus. „Schon in Ordnung. Sprecht weiter.“  
„Wir können uns auch durch die Träume der Menschen ernähren. Diese Träume werden von uns erzeugt, wenn wir den Betreffenden berühren oder später, wenn wir erfahrender sind, uns auch nur in der Nähe befinden. Die Hauptsache ist Sichtkontakt. Haben wir unsere Reife erreicht, müssen wir sie regelmäßig zu uns nehmen. Ein Traum reicht ein paar Tage, nehmen wir ein Leben reicht es eine gute Woche.“  
„Also werde ich nächtlichen Besuch von Euch in meinen Träumen bekommen? Wie wird das aussehen?“  
„Nun, wir können Euch träumen lassen, was immer wir wollen. Die einzige Konstante ist die Lust. Es sind erotische Träume, der Rest ist frei wählbar. Aber nein.“ Es war unangenehm es zuzugeben, aber er hatte sie in der Hand. „Ich werde Euch nicht heimsuchen. Ich kann es nicht einmal, weil meine Kräfte noch nicht erwacht sind. Ich bin noch unreif.“  
Der Mann schien erst nicht zu verstehen, dann weiteten sich seine Augen. Mirin konnte ihm nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Es war einfach zu peinlich.  
„Und das Übrige? Eure Flügel, der Schwanz, die Nadeln an Euren Fingern? Könnt Ihr das unterdrücken?“  
Mirin nickte. Sie konnte ihn noch nicht wieder ansehen, also sprach sie zu den toten Räubern. „Ursprünglich waren wir nur in den Städten der Menschen, weil wir sie zum Überleben brauchen. Je mehr Menschen um uns herum, desto leichter konnten wir verborgen bleiben.“ Mit dem Hintergedanken war Mirin in die Städte gegangen. Weil sie keine Lebenskraft stehlen musste, hatte sie gedacht, man würde sie nicht durchschauen. Jetzt saß sie hier und offenbarte sich einem Menschen.   
Allmählich schlich sich ein Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein. Er hatte sie nach ihrer Art gefragt, nach ihrer Tarnung und was für eine Wirkung sie auf ihre Umgebung hatte. „Ihr… Ihr meint es ernst?“  
Der Mann nickte. „Wenn man unter Stress steht und sich hart den Kopf schlägt, kann es zu Gedächtnisverlust kommen. Man weiß dann nicht mehr, wer man ist, wo man herkommt oder sonst etwas. Einzig die Gewohnheiten bleiben. Es gibt nur wenige konkrete Behandlungen, die Erinnerungen kommen zumeist nach und nach von selbst zurück. Das kann Tage dauern, Wochen, Monate oder Jahre. Oder sie bleiben auf ewig verloren.“ Er seufzte. „Als ich Euren Trank gemischt habe, ist mir ein Buch aufgefallen. Darin steht das geschrieben. Damit können wir das alles erklären. Und bei den dreien“, er deutete auf die Räuber, „habt Ihr instinktiv gehandelt. Wie gesagt, die Instinkte und Gewohnheiten bleiben. Wir wissen nur nicht, wo sie herkommen. Was sagt Ihr?“  
Da gab es nichts mehr zu sagen. „Ich habe Euren Namen nicht verstanden.“  
Er zögerte, sagte dann aber: „Torsten. Verzeiht, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich froh bin Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“  
Mirin lachte. „Ganz meinerseits.“


	6. Chapter 6

Torsten ging hinter das Haus um den Handwagen zu holen. Er hatte ihn sich von Gunther geliehen um seine Waren zu den Händlern zu bringen, wenn sie kamen. Jetzt wollte er damit die Räuber transportieren. Das Heu, das die Gefäße schützen sollte, nahm er heraus. Die Toten sollten das Polster sein und ihnen machten die Kanten nichts mehr aus.  
Als er sich der Vordertür wieder näherte, hockte Mirin neben den Toten. Sie stach mit einem Dolch auf sie ein. Ob es der Anblick oder das Geräusch war, ihm wurde schlecht. „Was tut ihr da?“  
„Die Wunden tarnen“, antwortete sie ohne aufzublicken. „Meine Klingen sind dünn und rund. Wenn ich sie nicht gerade mit einem Eispickel angegriffen habe, gibt es keine menschliche Methode um das zu bewirken. Habt Ihr einen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, was das sein soll“, gab er zu. „Woher wisst Ihr das?“  
„In einer Eurer Städte wollte mich jemand vergewaltigen. Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich habe mich versteckt und dann unter die Zuschauer gemischt. Einer der Wachen hat genau hingesehen und das Gleiche gesagt. Es kannte kaum einer den anderen, aber wegen meinen Haaren haben sie irgendwann alle mich angesehen. Ich hatte natürlich keinen bei mir, also wollten sie mich mitnehmen.“  
Torsten schluckte. Sie hatte das gesagt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er wollte nichts lieber tun als das Thema dabei zu belassen, aber diese Frage musste er stellen. „Könnt ihr mir versprechen, Euch nicht zu wehren, wenn Euch jemand packt? Nicht mehr, als ein Mensch es könnte?“  
„So wie ich es versprochen habe, dem da kein Haar zu krümmen?“  
„Sehr witzig. Aber ich meine es…“ Ihr Stechen hatte ihn gebannt. Da sie nun aufhörte, konnte er ihr ins Gesicht sehen. Er konnte kaum glauben was er da entdeckte. Sie sah traurig aus. Ohne etwas dabei zu denken, hockte er sich neben sie und nahm sie sanft in den Arm.  
„Würdet Ihr mir wohl verraten, was Ihr da macht?“  
Torsten ließ sie wieder los. Er wollte sich erklären, musste aber einsehen, dass er es nicht konnte. „Verzeiht bitte.“  
„Bevor Ihr fragt, ich bin nicht übermenschlich stark. Was Körperliches angeht, befinde ich mich auf dem Niveau menschlicher Frauen, wenn nicht sogar etwas schwächer.“  
Torsten verstand den Wink. Er hatte ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, sie die Körper auf den Wagen heben zu lassen. Es war ein Wunder, dass sie mit der Wunde am Bein überhaupt stehen konnte. Andererseits waren ihre Arme auch in Windeseile verheilt. Es waren nicht die geringsten Spuren zu sehen, obwohl sie erst drei Tage zuvor fürchterlich ausgesehen hatten. „Bevor wir losgehen, sollte ich Eure Arme verbinden.“  
Mirin starrte ihn an. „Ihr wollt mich fesseln?“  
„Nein“, widersprach er sofort. „Jeden Arm für sich. Einige Leute im Dorf haben Eure Verletzungen gesehen. Bei Menschen würde es Wochen, wenn nicht Monate dauern, bis sie wieder verheilt wären.“  
„Richtig. Ihr heilt ja nur sehr langsam. Wie haltet Ihr das nur aus?“  
„Wir kennen es nicht anders. Würdet Ihr Euch bitte wieder hinsetzen? Ich bin schweres Heben nicht gewohnt, danach zittern mir immer die Hände.“  
Der Widerwille war ihr deutlich anzusehen, aber sie fügte sich. Ihren linken Ärmel konnte er leicht hochziehen, der rechte war von dem Blut schwer geworden. Auch auf ihrem Arm waren Blutflecken, aber die ließen sich ohne Mühe mit der Hand abwischen. „Beeindruckend.“  
„Dämonische Kräfte“, erklärte sie. „Wir sind Verführerinnen. Wie soll das wirken, wenn wir schmutzig sind?“  
Ihre Haut war glatt und weich, boten dem Verband aber genügend Halt. „Hier sind einige Männer durchgekommen, denen könnte so etwas gefallen. Jäger zumeist.“  
„Wilde wohl eher. Wie wollt Ihr erklären, dass der Verband nahezu sauber ist?“  
„Indem ich ihn ausgetauscht habe. Wenn ein Verband nass wird und nicht ausgetauscht wird, kann sich die Wunde darunter infizieren. Das kann bis zum Verlust des ganzen Arms gehen. Ach Mist.“  
„Was habt Ihr?“  
„Ich habe einen der langen Verbände erwischt. Wartet bitte kurz, ich hole eine Schere.“  
„Ist doch kein Problem.“ Sie streckte den Zeigefinger ihrer linken Hand aus. Der Fingernagen wurde länger, bis er zu der Nadel wurde. Torsten straffte den Verband zwischen seinen Händen und die Nadel glitt hindurch wie ein Messer durch warme Butter. „Seht Ihr? Kein Problem.“  
„EIN DÄMON!“  
Der Räuber war wieder wach und machte sich lautstark bemerkbar. „Unmensch! Abscheulichkeit! B… bleibt fern von mir, widerwärtige Bestie!“ Der Räuber versuchte wie ein Wurm kriechend auf Abstand zu kommen.  
Mirin trat ihm in die Seite. Der Räuber kippte auf den Rücken, bewegte sich aber weiter. Dabei spie er noch weitere Flüche aus. Der nächste Tritt ging in Richtung Kopf. Torsten drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Er konnte sich solche Grausamkeiten nicht ansehen.  
„Habt Ihr etwas um ihm das Maul zu stopfen?“  
Torsten sah wieder hin. Der Tritt in die Seite hatte durch das Blut an ihrem Stiefel einen deutlichen Abdruck hinterlassen, aber sein Gesicht war sauber. Sie hatte ihn also nicht getreten. Der Räuber lag nun regungslos am Boden, Mirin hielt die Spitze ihrer Nadel knapp über seinen Hals. Torsten nahm die zweite Bandage vom Tisch, formte ein Stück zu einem Knäul und ging damit zu dem Räuber.  
„Ihr habt Euch mit einem Dämon eingelassen. Dafür werdet Ihr in der Hölle schmoren.“  
„Und Ihr, weil Ihr gestohlen und gemordet habt“, gab Torsten zurück und schob ihm den Knäul in den Mund. Die restliche Bandage wickelte er ihm einige Male um den Kopf, bis er das Ende verknotete. „Jetzt seid ruhig.“

Der Räuber blieb ruhig. Er wartete ruhig ab, wie Torsten Mirins zweiten Arm verband. Auch während Torsten mit Mirins Hilfe die Toten und die Waffen auf den Karren legten, rührte er keinen Muskel. Als Torsten dann aber zu ihm kam, schüttelte er wie wild den Kopf und versuchte sich an der Wand hochzuschieben. Torsten ließ ihn machen. Der Räuber hüpfte ohne Kommando zum Karren und legte sich quer auf seine Kameraden. Torsten hob die Deichsel, Mirin warnte den Räuber derweil, dass er gerne versuchen durfte zu fliehen. Dann packte sie den Wagen und schob.  
Torsten hatte den Wagen schon oft über den Weg gezogen, aber auch wenn er Hilfe hatte, war es nie so schwer gewesen. Dabei machte er sich Gedanken über das was war. Er konnte es drehen und wenden wie er wollte, der Räuber hatte recht. Er hatte sich mit einem Dämon eingelassen, sie bei sich aufgenommen und nun würde er seine Freunde ihretwegen belügen. Etwas anderes ergab aber keinen Sinn. Was sie über ihre Art erzählt hatte, deckte sich mit dem, was er über Sukkubi gehört und gelesen hatte. Sie blieben nicht lange an einem Ort. Sie wählten ihre Opfer, töteten sie und zogen weiter. Mirin aber blieb und wenn sie einen Zauber auf ihn gelegt hatte, so müsste ihn dieser eigentlich betören. Er fühlte aber nichts für sie. Sie war eine Patientin, mehr nicht.  
Plötzlich wurde der Wagen schwerer. Mirin hatte den Karren losgelassen. Sie stand einfach da, ins Nichts starrend. „Was habt Ihr?“  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie auf mich reagieren werden. Dorfbewohner sind eingeschworene Gemeinschaften. Ich bin eine Fremde. Eine Fremde mit blauen Haaren. Solltet Ihr das nicht besser alleine machen? Ich würde im Haus warten.“  
„Noch dazu sind wir am äußersten Ende des Reiches, zu einer Seite eine Schlucht, zur nächsten ein steiler Berghang und nach Süden ein gefährlicher Wald. Durchgangsverkehr gibt es hier keinen“, fügte er hinzu. „Aber einmal davon abgesehen, dass ich den Karren nicht alleine ziehen kann, irgendwann müsst Ihr Euch ihnen ohnehin stellen. Trotz meiner abgelegenen Behausung bekomme ich häufig Besuch. Wenn Ihr Euch vor allen versteckt, macht Ihr Euch erst recht verdächtig.“ Er sah auf, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte. „Außerdem ist es ohnehin zu spät.“ Es waren Horst und Hans, sein Ältester. „Vergesst nicht, dass Ihr Euer Gedächtnis verloren habt. Dann ist es völlig normal eingeschüchtert zu sein, weil Ihr nicht mehr wisst, wie Ihr Euch verhalten müsst. Was immer man Euch fragt, Ihr wisst es nicht.“  
„Torsten.“ Wie immer rief Horst so lange, bis man ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Torsten. Ähm, Torsten? Wer ist das?“  
„Meine Retterin“, stellte Torsten vor. „Die drei Männer wollten mich ausrauben. Sie hat sich ihnen von hinten angeschlichen.“  
Horst hob die Hand, hielt aber auf halber Strecke inne. „Blaue Haare. Seid Ihr die Frau, die er vor ein paar Tagen durch das Dorf getragen hat? Was hattet Ihr alleine im Wald zu suchen. Und so weit außerhalb?“  
Mirin öffnete den Mund, brach aber kein Wort heraus. Gut so, lobte Torsten sie in Gedanken. „Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren. In ihren Klamotten war das Wort Mirin eingestickt, deswegen nenne ich sie so.“  
Horst zögerte, dann schlug er ihr auf die Schultern und lachte. „Von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung, aber rettet ihm das Leben. Ist mir eine Freude, Mädchen. Mich nennt man Horst. Ich bin der Bauer hier. Gemüse, Kühe, Hühner, Schweine. Sollen wir mit anpacken?“  
Der Bauer wartete nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern nahm gleich Mirins Platz ein und schob. Ehe Torsten sich versah, hatte Hans ihm die Deichsel aus der Hand genommen. Die beiden waren nach Richard die stärksten im Dorf, sie kamen deutlich schneller voran als zuvor. Die Bauern gingen mit dem Karren voran, Torsten und Mirin folgten ihnen. Der Räuber gab keinen Mucks von sich, behielt Mirin aber ständig im Auge.

Im Dorf bekam Torsten ein Bild zu sehen, das er schon häufig gesehen hatte. Pater Jonathan und Gunther standen sich gegenüber, Eberhard zwischen ihnen und Katja hielt Gunthers Arm fest. Der Geistliche und der Wirt stritten sich mal wieder. Wie üblich gab es Zuschauer, unter denen sich auch Richard befand, aber dieses Mal stand er nicht abseits, sondern an Katjas Seite.  
„ALLE HERHÖREN“, brüllte Horst. Der Räuber kniff die Augen zu, Hans zuckte nicht einmal. „Torstens Freundin ist wieder da und hat uns ein Geschenk mitgebracht.“  
Mirin sah Torsten an. Er hatte keine Ahnung was sie wollte, deshalb zuckte er mit den Schultern. Horst brüllte dabei weiter. Er erzählte, dass er mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe, wie die Räuber ihm aufgelauert hätten und hinterrücks ermorden wollten. Dabei soll Mirin wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht sein, dem einen das Schwert aus der Hand genommen und ihn dann erschlagen haben. Der zweite habe sich über ihr Geschlecht gewundert, woraufhin sie ihm in die Eier getreten und erst dann getötet hätte. Der dritte habe daraufhin die Flucht gesucht, sei aber in blinder Panik direkt in einen Baum gerannt.   
Torsten war sich sicher, dass sie alle trotz der Entfernung jedes Wort verstehen konnten. „Darf ich dir Bauer Horst vorstellen?“, fragte er Mirin leise. „Der beste Märchenerzähler, den du je hören wirst. Die Wahrheit kann noch so langweilig sein, er macht eine haarsträubende Geschichte daraus.“  
„Zumindest der beste, an den ich mich erinnern kann“, sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Wenn man mit Horst unterwegs war, war einem die Aufmerksamkeit aller gewiss, das musste man ihm lassen. Horst und Hans gingen unbeirrt weiter, Mirin verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Sie nahm sich den Zipfel seiner Jacke. Wenn ihre Unsicherheit gespielt war, war sie überzeugend.  
Der Räuber erwachte wieder zum Leben. Er zappelte und schrie etwas, was man wegen dem Knebel nicht verstehen konnte. Richard packte ihn kurzerhand an den Schultern und richtete ihn auf. Torsten fragte sich, ob der Schmied den Mann befreien oder ihn schlagen würde, aber er warf ihn zu Boden. Damit der Räuber nicht wegkrabbelte, stellte Richard ihm einen Fuß auf die Brust.  
Eberhard hockte sich neben den Räuber. „Ich mag alt sein, aber ich kann noch gut hören. Sprecht, aber tut es leise.“ Dann löste er die Bandage.  
„Diese Frau ist ein Dämon. Sie hat meine Kameraden mit ihren bloßen Fingern ermordet. Wir sind Jäger, wir wollten in dem Haus nach dem Weg fragen. Er hat uns reingebeten, aber kaum waren wir im Haus, hat sie uns von hinten angegriffen. Er weiß es. Der Mann hat einen Pakt mit diesem Dämonenweib geschlossen. Ich flehe Euch an, gute Leute, so helft mir doch. Befreit mich, reinigt mich, nur schafft mich fort von diesem…“ Richard brachte ihn mit einem Faustschlag ins Gesicht zum Schweigen.  
„Wir werden Euch wegsperren“, sagte Eberhard. „Benehmt Ihr Euch, so bekommt Ihr diese Frau nicht wieder zu Gesicht und wir werden Euch den Rittern übergeben. Wehrt Ihr Euch, binden wir Euch im Wald an einen Baum, verraten ihr den Standort und vergessen die ganze Geschichte. Gunther? Horst? Hans?“  
Die Bauern packten die Arme von dem Räuber und schleppten ihn fort. Die meisten sahen ihnen nach, Eberhard untersuchte derweil die Toten. Anschließend wandte er sich Mirin zu. „Dürfte ich deine Hand sehen, mein Kind?“  
Mirin schob sich hinter Torsten. Allmählich, so fand er, übertrieb sie es ein wenig. Doch jetzt hatte er keine andere Wahl als das Spiel mitzuspielen. Er drehte sich ihr zu und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Keine Sorge, er ist ein guter Mann.“  
Mirin hielt Eberhard ihre rechte Hand hin, die linke hatte wieder seinen Mantel gepackt. Der Dorfälteste strich über ihre Finger. „Die Stiche sind nicht linienförmig, aber zu groß um von diesen Fingern zu stammen. Ihr habt Ihnen einen der Dolche in den Rücken gerammt und gedreht, habe ich recht?“  
Gut, dass sie daran gedacht hat.  
Mirin sagte nichts, sie nickte nur unbeholfen.  
Eberhard nahm nun ihre Hand und schüttelte sie begrüßend. „Mein Name ist Eberhard, ich bin der Dorfälteste. Wie heißt du, mein Kind?“  
„M… Mirin. Glaube ich.“  
Eberhard sah sie überrascht an. „Glaubst du?“  
Mirin schob sich wieder hinter ihn, deshalb übernahm Torsten das Erklären: „Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren, als sie im Wald lag. Als sie wieder aufgewacht ist, hat sie das überwältigt und sie wollte nur weg. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hat, war ihre einzige Erinnerung die, dass ich sie aufgelesen habe, deshalb kam sie zurück.“  
„Und was ist dann passiert? Wir haben jetzt zwei Geschichten, die unterschiedlicher kaum sein könnten, doch ist eine so unglaubwürdig wie die andere. Was ist wirklich geschehen?“  
Torsten erzählte es ihnen. Er blieb im Groben bei der Wahrheit, nur hat der Räuber ihn mit bloßen Händen ermorden wollen und Mirin hatte ihm den Dolch aus dem Gürtel gezogen. Zum Abschluss sagte er, dass es auch ihn erschreckt hätte, wie sie den Mann mit dem Dolch bedroht hatte.  
Niemand sprach danach ein Wort. Allen war Überraschung oder Bewunderung anzusehen.  
„Wird das so bleiben?“, fragte Katja schließlich. „Sind ihre Erinnerungen verloren?“  
„Ich müsste es noch einmal genau nachlesen. Aber ich denke, sie kommen mit der Zeit von selbst zurück. Wie lange das dauert, kann ich im Moment leider nicht sagen. Deswegen sollte sie eine Weile hierbleiben. Ich nehme sie unter meine Obhut.“  
„Auf gar keinen Fall. So wie sie aussieht, kann sie unmöglich zu dir.“ Katja packte Mirins Handgelenk. Mirin klammerte sich an Torstens Arm, aber Katja ließ nicht locker. „Auch wenn du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast, du wirst wohl wissen, dass dich nicht vor den Augen eines Mannes waschen kannst. Und so wie du aussiehst, hast du es bitter nötig. Keine Sorge, Torsten, du kriegst sie nachher wieder.“ Mit einem Ruck zog Katja Mirin mit sich. Mirin klammerte sich weiter an Torstens Arm und wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, aber Richard hielt ihn fest, sodass Mirin sich von ihm löste.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht viel von Frauen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ein Frauengespräch diese Mirin beruhigen wird.“  
Und wie kriegen wir dich zur Ruhe? fragte Torsten in Gedanken. Der Schmied drückte seinen Arm so fest, dass es weh tat.


	7. Chapter 7

Mirin sah hilfesuchend zu Torsten. Sie wusste, dass er von dem Mann aufgehalten worden war, trotzdem versuchte er nicht einmal ihr zu folgen. Und ich soll hier der böse Dämon sein?  
Dann rannte er ihr doch hinterher. „Katja, warte kurz."  
Die Frau blieb stehen. „Wir haben etwas zu bereden und das geht dich nichts an.“  
Mirin sah das anders. Sie wollte so wenig Kontakt mit den Menschen wie möglich haben. Sie wollte nicht reden, sich nicht waschen und schon gar nicht alleine mit einer der Frauen sein. Diese waren immer die ersten gewesen, die sie mürrisch angesehen hatten.  
„Weiß ich doch“, sagte Torsten dann zu ihrem Entsetzen. „Du solltest aber noch etwas wissen. Ihr Erinnerung kommt schubweise und ohne Vorwarnung zurück. Wenn sie von ihren Erinnerungen überrascht wird, kann es sie seelisch stark angreifen.“  
„Und was soll das bitte heißen?“ Mirin hatte keine Ahnung, warum diese Katja so wütend wurde.  
„Dass es für dich gefährlich werden kann. Ich habe gerade erst erzählt, was sie mit den Räubern gemacht hat. Es ist möglich, dass sie in der Verwirrung wild um sich schlägt.“  
„Du bist echt das Letzte!“ Katja zog sie weiter. Mirin hatte keine Wahl als ihr zu folgen, sie war stärker als sie aussah.  
„Katja“, rief Torsten ihnen hinterher. „Versprich mir wenigstens, dass du verwindest und mich holst, wenn sie sich seltsam benimmt.“  
„Ja, ja!“ Die Frau zog Mirin quer über den Dorfplatz in das größte Gebäude. Mirin konnte noch erkennen, dass im Eingangsraum viele Tische standen, da waren sie schon durch die nächste Tür. Es ging weiter eine Treppe hinauf bis sie schließlich eine Tür öffnete. Der Raum war kleiner als der, in dem Mirin aufgewacht war und hatte nur ein kleines Bett. Die Frau schloss die Tür ab und verkeilte zudem einen Stuhl unter der Türklinke. Im Anschluss lehnte sie sich seufzend dagegen. „Also echt. Torsten hat manchmal wirklich kein Taktgefühl. Sagt dir in aller Öffentlichkeit, dass du jederzeit zum Berserker werden kannst.“  
Das sah Mirin anders. Genau genommen war sie ihm dafür sogar dankbar. So hatte sie eine Möglichkeit was nun kommen mochte abzubrechen. Davon sagte sie aber nichts zu der Frau vor sich, die sie nun aufmerksam musterte.  
Dann lächelte sie sie an. „Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Katja.“  
„Mirin“, sagte Mirin zögerlich. „Warum habt Ihr abgesperrt?“  
„Damit hier niemand einfach reinplatzt. Wie kannst du darin überhaupt atmen? Halt mal still.“  
Das Kleid spannte wirklich an ihren Brüsten. Jetzt, wo Katja daran zerrte, wurde ihr wieder bewusst, wie sehr sie sich hatte anstrengen müssen um die oberste Klemme zu schließen.   
„Ich kriege es nicht auf“, sagte Katja hinter ihr. „Kannst du mir etwas Luft verschaffen?“  
Mirin überlegte, ob sie das Kleid überhaupt ausziehen wollte. Hatte sie etwas am Rücken, das sie verraten würde? Früher hatten ihre Flügel beim Verschwinden immer Narben hinterlassen. Jetzt sollten sie eigentlich in dem Moment verschwinden, in dem sie entstanden, aber sie hatte heute einiges durchgemacht. Ihre Arme waren frisch verbunden und sonst hatte Torsten von keinen Wunden gesprochen, die jemand gesehen hatte.  
Die Gedanken erübrigten sich, als Katja so stark am Kleid zog, dass ihr die Luft aus dem Körper gedrückt wurde. Dann gab der Stoff nach und sie konnte zum ersten Mal seit Tagen tief durchatmen.  
„Hoppla. Was?“ Katja kam wieder in ihr Blickfeld und bekam die Augen nicht mehr zu. „Du meine Güte. Wo hast du diese Ausrüstung her?“  
Katja musste ihre Brüste meinen, denn an denen klebte ihr Blick. Mirin wusste, dass sie sie ihrem Sukkubusblut zu verdanken hatte, aber das konnte sie der Frau unmöglich sagen. Die war schon wieder hinter ihr und machte sich an den anderen Klemmen zu schaffen. Dabei redete sie weiter: „Du hast ja eine richtig schöne Haut, so hell und zart. Ich werde hier noch richtig neidisch. Die Männer mussten dir reihenweise den Hof gemacht haben.“  
Das stimmte sogar zum Teil. Man hatte ihr Komplimente gemacht, mit Besitz geprahlt und ihr so manche Stellung geboten. Danach war es aber immer handgreiflich geworden, ob die Männer untereinander oder gegen sie.  
Schließlich fiel das Kleid an ihr herunter. „Gar nichts?“, fragte Katja, aber Mirin schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Unter dem Bett ist eine Wanne. Hol sie mal hervor und stell ich hinein.“  
Die Wanne war vielmehr eine sehr große Schale. Der Boden hatte vielleicht einen Durchmesser von einem Meter und die Ränder gingen ihr bis zum Knöchel. Mirin ahnte, was nun kommen würde, deshalb stellte sie sich hinein. Als sie dann aber sah, wie Katja einen dampfenden Topf von dem Ofen nahm, ging sie ganz schnell wieder raus.  
„Keine Sorge“, lachte Katja. „Damit werde ich dich schon nicht waschen. So neidisch bin ich auch wieder nicht.“ Sie leerte den Topf in einem Eimer und kippte weiteres Wasser hinein. Dem Zischen nach musste es kälteres Wasser sein. Katja steckte den Finger in den Eimer und kippte dann weiteres Wasser nach. Nach einigen Versuchen war sie schließlich zufrieden. „Möchtest du auch?“  
Das Angebot ließ Mirin sich nicht entgehen. Das Wasser war angenehm warm, so schön, dass sie sofort ganz in den Eimer klettern wollte. Auch wenn Schmutz an ihrer Haut nicht haften blieb, nach drei Tagen im Wald fühlte sie sich alles andere als sauber. Sie nickte zustimmend.  
Katja holte ein Tuch aus einer Kommode und tunkte ihn mehrmals in den Eimer. Mirin stellte sich derweil wieder in die Wanne. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten sauber zu werden. Es war schade, dass es hier kein Bad oder zumindest einen Waschzuber gab.  
Das Gefühl, als Katja mit dem warmen nassen Tuch über ihren Körper fuhr, war herrlich. Mirin blieb einfach stehen und genoss. Wenn Katja einen ihrer Arme hob, ließ sie es einfach geschehen. „Wir haben auch einen Zuber“, erzählte Katja derweil. „In einem separaten Raum neben der Küche. Der ist so groß, da kann man auch zu zweit rein oder sogar zu dritt, wenn man nichts gegen ein wenig Körperkontakt hat. Es dauert nur sehr lange, bis er gefüllt ist. Wenn du willst, können wir es uns darin mal richtig gut gehen lassen.“  
Ein richtiges Bad. So sehr es ihr widerstrebte heimzukehren, diesen Teil vermisste sie. Es war nicht so, dass sie es musste, ihre Haut hielt sich selber sauber, aber das Gefühl warmes Wasser auf der Haut zu spüren war einfach herrlich. Auch hatte sie viele schöne Erinnerungen beim Baden gesammelt.  
Mirin versank regelrecht in ihren Erinnerungen, wurde aber von Katja durch einen Schrei zurück in das Dorf der Menschen gebracht. „Was ist los?“  
Katja tupfte hektisch mit einem trockenen Tuch ihr Bein ab. „Die Bandage ist nass. Es tut mir so leid. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, wie das Wasser über dein Bein gelaufen ist. Das wollte ich nicht, wirklich.“  
Mirin verstand nicht, was die Frau für ein Problem hatte. Was war schon dabei, wenn er Stoff nass wurde? Dann erinnerte sie sich. Torsten hatte etwas davon erzählt, dass die Wunden sich entzünden konnten. Sie ging in die Hocke. „Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut. Ich bin am Bein nicht verletzt. Bei dem Kampf ist etwas Blut gespritzt und Torsten hat überreagiert.“  
Katja sah sie nahezu verzweifelt an. „Wirklich?“  
„Absolut. Ich spüre gar nichts. Außer, dass der Verband schwerer geworden ist. Wenn du ihn abnimmst, wirst du es sehen.“  
„Katja!“ Von der Tür her klapperte etwas, dann klopfte jemand dagegen. „Bist du in Ordnung?“ Es war eine Männerstimme.  
„Ja, ich…Komm nicht rein! Mach auf gar keinen Fall die Tür auf.“  
„Wie denn? Die Klinke rührt sich nicht. Hast du die wieder mit einem Stuhl blockiert?“  
„Du darfst auf gar keinen Fall reinkommen. Was willst du hier?“  
„Ich habe Klamotten für Mirin besorgt. Sie sind von meiner Mutter, sie könnten ihr etwas zu groß sein. Aber sie sind sauber. Ist dir auch wirklich nichts passiert?“  
„Ich habe mir das Knie gestoßen, das ist alles. Leg die Sachen einfach vor der Tür ab, ich hole sie gleich rein.“  
„Bist du sicher?“  
„Jetzt verschwinde endlich!“  
Mirin hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie der Mann gekommen war. Das Poltern seines Abgangs vernahm sie dagegen laut und deutlich. Katja ließ sich auf den Hintern fallen und starrte die Decke an. „Also echt. In diesem Dorf kann man auch nie davon ausgehen, dass die Männer sich benehmen.“  
„Ich fand das nett von ihm. Torsten hat nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ich schmutzig war. War das dein Ehemann?“  
Schon lächelte Katja wieder. „Noch nicht. Richard und ich haben uns erst vor ein paar Tagen das Versprechen gegeben. Lange wollen wir damit aber nicht warten. Wir lieben uns schon unser halbes Leben, nur mein Vater hatte etwas dagegen. Komm, trockne dich ab. Ich befreie dein Bein.“  
Katja gab ihr ein trockenes Tuch, sie selbst machte sich an dem Verband zu schaffen. „Nimm es Torsten nicht übel“, plauderte sie weiter. „So ist er einfach. Wenn er etwas macht, dann ist er mit Leib und Seele dabei und lässt sich von nichts ablenken.“  
„Du scheinst ihn sehr gut zu kennen. Wie steht ihr zueinander?“  
Für einen Moment hielt Katja inne. „Unsere Väter waren gute Freunde. Sie wollten uns schon verheiraten, seit wir klein waren, deshalb haben sie uns viel Zeit miteinander verbringen lassen. Er liegt mir sehr am Herzen, aber ich liebe Richard. Da ist ja tatsächlich nichts. Ich habe es dir ja gesagt, blind wie ein Maulwurf ist er.“  
Auch Mirin war fertig. „Soll ich mich ins Bett legen, wenn du die Klamotten holst?“  
„Du stellst dich erst einmal auf den Hocker. Ich nehme deine Maße für ein Kleid, das dir passt.“  
Mirin tat wie geheißen. „Ich habe nichts um es zu bezahlen.“  
„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein.“ Katja legte ein Band um ihre Brüste. Mirin schob sie ein wenig zusammen. Die Kleider der Menschen waren ihr zu schlicht geschnitten. Daraufhin zog Katja das Band straff. „So eng genug?“  
„Zu eng“, keuchte Mirin, woraufhin sich das Band wieder lockerte.  
„Du hast einen tollen Körper, Mirin. Aber lass die Kirche mal im Dorf. Es wird dir nicht helfen, wenn du es übertreibst. Vertrau mir, ich mache dir ein Kleid in dem du fabelhaft aussehen wirst. So, als nächstes kommt…“  
Katja nahm von ihrem gesamten Körper die Maße. Mirin ließ sie machen, auch wenn ihr eine Frage auf der Zunge brannte. Damit wartete sie, bis Katja fertig war.  
„Warum machst du das für mich? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht.“  
Die Frage schien etwas bei Katja auszulösen. Das fröhliche Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht gefror und ihr Blick ging nach unten. Freundlich sein, ermahnte Mirin sich. Sie hatte das Versprechen gegeben sich zu benehmen. „Ist schon gut. Du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen.“  
„Setz dich bitte.“ Mirin nahm gleich auf dem Hocker Platz. Katja kniete sich vor ihr auf den Boden. „Weißt du, Torstens Vater ist in den Krieg gezogen. Nicht um zu kämpfen, sondern als Feldarzt. Vor ein paar Tagen hat uns die Nachricht erreicht, dass er gestorben ist. Es hat uns alle mitgenommen, aber niemand hat so sehr gelitten wie Torsten. Er ist ohne Mutter aufgewachsen und hatte niemanden mehr. Seine Augen sind mit jedem Tag glasiger geworden, bis du gekommen bist. Du brauchtest ihn und konntest ihm so neuen Lebenswillen einflößen. Deswegen bitte ich dich.“ Sie packte Mirins Schultern. „Bitte, tu ihm nicht weh. Wenn es Probleme gibt, komm zu mir. Ich tue dann was immer nötig ist. Bitte.“  
„Ähm, ich versuche es.“ Mirin hatte die Worte kaum ausgesprochen, da klammerte Katja sich schon an sie und heulte sich an ihrer Schulter die Augen aus. Mirin war ein wenig froh darum, denn sie wusste nicht weiter. Sie wusste, dass Menschen einander unterstützten, aber was mit dieser Frau los war, war ihr ein Rätsel. Es war ja schön und gut, dass sie ihm helfen wollte, aber ein solches Drama musste sie doch nun wirklich nicht veranstalten.


	8. Chapter 8

Torsten hatte sich schnell zurückgezogen. Er hatte ohnehin keine Fragen beantworten können. Um Katja machte er sich schon Sorgen, aber er hätte sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen können ohne Mirins wahre Natur zu offenbaren. Um diese weiter zu verstecken, nutzte er die Zeit um mehr in Erfahrung zu bringen. Am wichtigsten war es ihm, mehr über Sukkubi zu lernen, aber darüber gaben seine Bücher nicht viel her. Das überraschte ihn in keinerlei Hinsicht, doch es war frustrierend. Daneben suchte er auch nach Informationen zu ihren Leiden – sowohl den echten als auch den vorgetäuschten.  
Irgendwann knurrte sein Magen. Da es sich mit leerem Magen nicht gut lernte, legte er die Bücher zur Seite. Er musste lange gelesen haben, es war bereits dunkel draußen. Für solche Fälle hing immer eine Laterne neben der Tür, inklusive einem zusätzlichen Mantel. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer eingeschärft, dass Unfälle sich nicht nach Uhrzeiten richteten und er immer bereit sein musste loszuziehen. Er zog sich seinen üblichen Mantel an, den zweiten legte er sich über die Schulter. Mirin hatte nur das Kleid seiner Mutter, dafür war es eindeutig zu kalt. Er musste nach Kleidung für sie herumfragen, am besten fragte er auch Katja, ob sie ihr etwas nähte.

Der Schankraum der Taverne Steinklotz war beinahe leer. Gunther und Richard saßen an einem der größeren Tische, jeder ein Krug vor sich, ansonsten waren nur Lotte und Mona im Raum, die die Tische schrubbten. Torsten setzte sich zu den Männern. Gunthers Krug war zur Hälfte gefüllt mit Bier, Richards mit Fruchtsaft. Sein Alkoholverbot galt wohl noch.  
„Guten Abend. Die Frauen noch unterwegs?“  
„Weggesperrt trifft es eher“, brummte Richard. „Sie haben sich in Katjas Zimmer eingeschlossen. Ich möchte mal wissen, was die so lange machen.“  
Das brachte Gunther zum Lachen. „Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen, Junge. Wenn es um körperliche Sauberkeit geht, kennt Katja keine Gnade. Und bei den langen Haaren wird sie besonders sorgfältig sein.“  
Torsten fiel ein, dass seine einzige Bürste ihre besten Zeiten schon weit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er würde sich bei den Händlern eine neue kaufen müssen. Und auch anderes brauchte er. In seinem Haushalt gab es seit dreiundzwanzig Jahren keine Frau mehr, was mochte da alles fehlen?  
„Stimmt etwas nicht, Junge?“, fragte Gunther. „Du siehst angeschlagen aus.“  
„Ist die Küche noch warm? Hab etwas die Zeit vergessen.“  
„Keine Bange. Wir haben extra was aufgehoben. Katja hat auch den halben Tag nichts gehabt. Warte kurz, ich hol dir was.“  
„Bringst du uns auch etwas mit?“ Katja kam mit Mirin in diesem Moment in den Raum. Mirin trug nicht mehr das Kleid seiner Mutter, sondern ein anderes. Neu konnte man es nicht nennen, aber es klebte wenigstens nicht mehr so an ihrem Körper. Dafür hing es an ihr wie ein Sack. Der Gedanke, dass ein Sukkubus sich derart verbarg, hatte schon etwas für sich.  
Mirin schaute zur Seite, Katjas Augen funkelten. „Das ist nicht witzig, Torsten. Wir haben hier halt nichts, was ihr passt. Und du hättest ihr ruhig mehr mitbringen können als den Mantel. Der ist ihr ohnehin viel zu groß. Darin stolpert sie nur und macht sich bloß wieder schmutzig.“  
„Ich hatte auch nichts Besseres“, entschuldigte er sich. „Aber du irrst dich. Sie sieht so sauber einfach viel besser aus.“  
Mirins Blick richtete sich wieder auf ihn, aber er konnte den nicht deuten.“  
„Was habt ihr da eigentlich so lange gemacht?“, wollte Richard wissen.  
„Frauensache“, sagte Katja sofort. „Abgesehen von dem Offensichtlichen haben wir auch geredet.“  
„Sie hat sich an etwas erinnert?“, fragte Torsten direkt. Hatte er doch zu viel Vertrauen in sie gehabt?  
„Man kann sich auch unterhalten ohne Erfahrungen auszutauschen. Wie ist das denn mit dir? Hast du noch etwas herausgefunden?“  
„Nicht viel mehr als ich schon wusste. Ihr Gedächtnis kommt in der Regel nach und nach von alleine zurück. Es gibt auch Fälle, da passiert über Jahre nichts und plötzlich kommt es über Nacht wieder. Das hängt alles damit zusammen, wie es passiert ist. Und das wissen wir leider nicht.“  
„Wilhelm ist heute früh zurückgekehrt“, meinte Richard. „Der kann sich ja mal umsehen. Weißt du noch, wo du sie gefunden hast?“  
„Ich weiß noch, dass ich rechts von Horsts Farm rausgekommen bin. Vor da aus gerade rein und in etwa Mittig. Vielleicht etwas näher am Dorf. Auf Kräutersuche achte ich nie so darauf, wo ich gerade bin.“  
Gunther kam zurück. In seinen Händen hielt er ein Tablett mit drei Tellern. Es war Eintopf.  
Als er die Teller verteilte, begann Mirin sofort zu essen. Sie bemerkte erst nach einigen Happen, dass sie alleine aß. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“  
„Wir danken Gott, bevor wir anfangen“, erklärte Gunther mit tonloser Stimme.  
„Oh. Das wusste ich nicht.“  
„Wie auch“, stellte Katja klar. Dann lächelte sie Mirin an. „Entschuldige, das war unser Fehler. Falte die Hände, schließe die Augen und höre mir zu.“  
Mirin tat wie geheißen. Während Katja das Gebet sprach, folgte Torsten der Tradition, öffnete aber anschließend sofort die Augen. Ein bisschen hatte er erwartet, dass eine göttliche Strafe auf die Dämonin niederkam, aber sie saß noch ruhig, beinahe gelangweilt, da.  
Anschließend aßen sie. Gunther sah ihnen dabei gutmütig zu, Richard nicht. Der starrte Mirin an, als wartete er nur auf dich richtigen Moment um auf sie loszugehen. Torsten wollte es ansprechen, konnte aber nicht die passenden Worte finden. Er wusste, was immer Richard von ihr hielt, war entweder gerechtfertigt oder noch weit untertrieben. Aber auch wenn er Mirin jetzt ansah, es fiel ihm schwer, Angst vor ihr zu haben.  
„Wenn du jemanden unter deine Fittiche nimmst, Torsten“, brummte Katja dann, „musst du sie auch beschützen. Oder was gedenkst du zu tun, wenn ein paar Männer auftauchen und über sie herfallen wollen?“  
Die Augen verschließen. Damit ich nicht mitansehen muss, die sie von ihr abgeschlachtet werden. Die Erfahrung hatte er schon gemacht.  
„Und du, Richard. Was ist dein Problem.“  
„Gar keins“, knurrte er nur.  
Richard war kein fremdenfreundlicher Mensch. Wann immer er mit Leuten von außerhalb zu tun hatte, sah man ihn nur mit schlechter Laune. Woher das kam, erzählte er nicht, nicht einmal Katja wusste davon.  
Schweigen entstand, somit ging die gesellige Stimmung schnell den Bach runter. Die Menschen am Tisch sahen einander missmutig an, nur Mirin aß seelenruhig weiter. Dann fing sie auf einmal an laut zu lachen. Es war kein dämonisches Hohngelächter, sondern ein verschmitztes Lachen, das nur allzu menschlich wirkte. Sie flüsterte Katja etwas ins Ohr, was ihr schier die Fassung raubte. Sie brachte kein Wort heraus, sondern starrte erst Richard an, dann Torsten und zuletzt Mirin. Die flüsterte ihr daraufhin noch etwas zu.  
Das brach bei Katja endgültig das Eis, sie lachte schallend. „Kannst du vergessen, Süße. Nur über meine Leiche.“  
„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das will?“, fragte Mirin unschuldig. „Ist doch eher sein Wunsch.“  
„Und wenn schon. Das würde ich ihm schön austreiben.“  
Torsten sah fragend zu Richard, aber der war genau so ratlos wie er. Auch Gunther schien keine Ahnung zu haben, was die Frauen meinten. Daraufhin aßen sie weiter. Sie redeten weiterhin nicht miteinander, aber zumindest war die Stimmung gelockert.

„Und, wie war’s?“, fragte Torsten auf dem Heimweg. „Habt Ihr die Feuerprobe gut überstanden oder gibt es noch mehr Arbeit für mich?“  
„Die ist ja noch schlimmer als Cana.“ Mirin seufzte. „Redet wie ein Wasserfall und stellt mir zahllose Fragen. Hat sie niemand informiert, dass ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe? Warum hast du sie nicht aufgehalten? Wolltest du mich nicht beschützen?“  
Bei der letzten Frage hatte sie die Stimme gehoben. Torsten ging trotzdem darauf ein. „Leider muss ich sie darin sogar bestärken. Je mehr man bei Gedächtnisverlust nachdenkt, umso schneller kommt es zurück. Wer ist denn diese Cana?“  
„Die Dienerin von Celinn. Sie ist ebenfalls stürmisch und unnachgiebig. Zera hat mir mal erzählt, wie ein paar Angestellte zu Beginn gewettet haben, wie lange Cana es bei ihr aushält. Jetzt überlegen sie, wie Celinn das durchhält.“  
„Und das sind?“  
„Meine Schwestern. Celinn ist die älteste, danach kommt Zera. Und ob du mir glaubst oder nicht, meine Heimat ist ein Königreich wie bei euch, regiert von meiner Mutter. Du darfst jetzt niederknien und ob deiner respektlosen Haltung meiner gegenüber um Vergebung bitten.“  
Torsten blieb stehen. Es sollte tatsächlich ein Reich der Dämonen geben? Er musste zugeben, dass sie sich sehr gewählt ausdrückte und auch ihr sonstiges Benehmen passte sicher nicht zu einem Vagabunden. Trotzdem…  
„Na, was ist?“  
Demütig beugte er sein Knie. Er beugte sich vor, hielt die Laterne aber weiterhin hoch, damit sie ihn sehen konnte. „Oh edle Dame, wie konnte ich nur glauben, meine bescheidene Behausung sei Eurer angemessen. Es versteht sich von selbst, dass Ihr es vorzieht Euch eine andere Unterkunft zu suchen.“  
„Was?“  
Torsten richtete sich wieder auf. „Also, Majestät. Wohin darf ich Euch geleiten?“  
„Jetzt warte doch mal.“ Mirin wirbelte hektisch mit ihren Händen. Im Schein der Laterne konnte er ihr nahezu panisches Gesicht gut sehen. „So meinte ich das doch gar nicht. Dein Haus ist völlig… Ich meine… Ach verdammt!“ Seufzend senkte sie die Schultern. „Du hast gewonnen. Lass uns weitergehen. Es ist spät.“  
Torsten konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dennoch war er neugierig. „Mirin?“  
„Ja?“  
„Gibt es so ein Dämonenreich wirklich?“  
„Gibt es, aber es ist kein Dämonenreich wie du vielleicht denkst. Dort leben viele Arten, sogar Menschen. Und Mutter ist keine Tyrannin. Als sie es gegründet hat, war es ein Zufluchtsort.“  
„Zuflucht wovor?“  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie gerne, wenn wir mehr Zeit haben. Was ist mit dir? Hast du schon etwas herausgefunden?“  
„Leider ja. So wie die Symptome auftauchen, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich eine Droge.“  
Mirin blieb stehen. Torsten ließ ihr die Zeit, sowas war nicht leicht zu verdauen. „Was ist das?“  
Falsch geraten. „Irgendwas, was du gegessen oder getrunken hast. Es gibt Kräuter, die bewirken, dass es den Körper nach mehr verlangt. Wie sich das auswirkt ist verschieden, aber gleich ist, dass es nachlässt, sobald man mehr davon zu sich genommen hat.“  
Wieder dachte sie nach. „Ein Suchtmittel also?“  
„Ja, so kann man sie auch nennen. Du weißt nicht zufällig, was es war?“  
„Die Hälfte von dem, was ich gegessen habe, kannte ich vorher nicht. Aber eines verstehe ich nicht. Sollte die Wirkung von Suchtmitteln nicht gleichmäßig auftreten? Bei mir war es immer nur dann, wenn ich fliegen wollte.“  
„Strengt es dich mehr an als zu gehen?“  
Mirin lehnte den Kopf einen Moment nach hinten. „Das wohl, aber nicht so anstrengend wie vorhin den Wagen zu schieben. Außerdem bin ich geflogen bevor ich in den Wald gefallen bin. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn.“  
Jetzt brauchte Torsten einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Er wusste, was er sagen wollte, aber es fiel ihm schwer es auszusprechen. „Vielleicht hat Euer Dämonenblut etwas damit zu tun. Ihr heilt sehr schnell, das kann sich auch auf die Drogen auswirken.“ Ihm kam ein Gedanke. „Als du vorhin wegfliegen wolltest, warst du sehr aufgeregt, anders als bei dem Wagen. Wie war das, als du das erste Mal den Schmerz gespürt hast?“  
Mirin wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab. Torsten war diese Geste nur zu bekannt. Es war ihr peinlich. Er bezweifelte, dass sie darüber reden wollte, deshalb wechselte er das Thema. „Um sich von so einer Droge zu befreien braucht es vor allem Zeit. Normalerweise nimmt man regelmäßig immer kleinere Mengen von der Droge zu sich, aber dafür müssten wir erst einmal wissen, was es genau ist. Es bleibt also nur der eiskalte Entzug.“  
„Klingt nicht gerade erholsam“, brummte Mirin. „Ich mag Eiseskälte nicht.“  
„Das eiskalt ist nicht wörtlich zu nehmen. Im Endeffekt bedeutet es abzuwarten, bis der Körper der Droge entwöhnt ist.“  
„Und wie lange abwarten?“  
Das klang nicht niedergeschlagen, sondern vielmehr vorwurfsvoll. Allmählich war Torsten sich unsicher, ob er es nicht doch übertrieben hatte. „Das hängt ein wenig von Euch und Eurem Körper ab. Sagt bitte, war der Eintopf eben genügend?“  
„Von der Menge her? Ich hätte wohl noch mehr essen können“, sagte sie sofort. „Aber normalerweise esse ich weniger. Es ist heute viel passiert.“  
Das steht ohne jeden Zweifel fest. „Ein paar Wochen sollten wir schon warten. Einen Monat vielleicht. Könntet Ihr mir etwas mehr von Eurer Art erzählen? Ich möchte Euch nicht unwissend provozieren.“  
„Auch morgen. Aber sagt, was ist mit diesem Richard? Ahnt der etwas?“  
„Glaube ich nicht. Er behält Dinge lieber so, wie sie sind, deswegen ist er Leuten von außerhalb gegenüber immer misstrauisch. Und mit Euren Haaren fallt Ihr besonders auf.“  
„Misstrauen ist nichts Falsches, aber diese Wut ist doch…“  
Jetzt war guter Rat teuer. Torsten hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er das erklären sollte.  
„Sind es seine Gefühle?“, fragte Mirin dann.  
„Natürlich. Aber ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie ich sie in Worte fassen soll.“  
„Das ist ohnehin sinnlos. Ich kann keine Gefühle nachvollziehen. Selbst wenn Ihr die richtigen Worte findet, es würde für mich keinen Sinn ergeben.“  
„Daher die übertriebene Angst im Dorf?“ Er hatte ihr schon empfohlen, sich schüchtern zu geben. Sie hatte sich aber benommen, als hätte er sie ins Reich der Dämonen geführt.  
Mirin wurde langsamer. Torsten machte sich Sorgen, sie hätte wieder einen Anfall, deshalb hielt er ihr die Laterne vor das Gesicht. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich hatte wirklich Angst. Ich… du wirst es verstehen, wenn ich dir unsere Geschichte erzählt habe. Aber weißt du, dass Gefühle uns Dämonen fremd sind, bedeutet nicht, dass wir selbst keine haben.“


	9. Chapter 9

„Mirihin, aufwachen. Das Frühstück wartet.“  
„Ma!“ Mirin vergrub sich tiefer in die Decke. „Zu früh. Lass mich ausschlafen.“  
Nicht nur Gelaber, jetzt wurde sie auch noch angestupst. Mirin spürte, wie sich ihr Schwanz auf die Suche nach dem Übeltäter machte, aber das genügte nicht um sie zu wecken. Dass ihr Schwanz dann gepackt wurde, merkte sie. „Das darfst du nicht, Snea. Lass los.“  
„Wer ist Snea?“  
Das riss sie aus dem Halbschlaf. Falsches Nichtwissen. Falsche Stimme. Falsches Bettzeug! Sie fuhr herum und sah dann einem Kerl ins Gesicht. Warum stand da ein Mann? Warum sah er aus wie ein Mensch? Und warum war sein Blick nicht zu deuten? Was um alles in der Welt hatte Torsten vor ihrem Bett verloren?  
Torsten schloss die Augen. Dann nickte er und wandte sich ab. „Ich warte im Wohnzimmer“, sagte er beim Rausgehen.  
Mirin brauchte eine Weile um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Als erstes fiel ihr ein, dass es ohnehin nicht Snea hätte sein können. Die nannte sie Mirinchen. Sie befand sich auch nicht zu Hause, sondern in diesem Menschendorf. Torsten hatte auch nicht vor ihrem Bett gestanden, sie lag in seinem, wenn auch nicht in seinem eigenen. Er hatte es ihr angeboten, aber sie hatte sich damit rausgeredet, dass sie sich in dem Raum unwohl fühlte. In Wahrheit hatte sie sich nicht überwinden können, ihn daraus zu verscheuchen. Sie verlangte ohnehin viel von ihm. Wohl wissend, dass sie ein Dämon war, hatte er sie aufgenommen, sogar über Nacht bereitwillig das Haus mit ihr geteilt, wie ihr erst jetzt wirklich klar wurde. Sie war tatsächlich im gleichen Raum wieder aufgewacht und nicht in einem Verließ. Nicht einmal gefesselt war sie. Damit war auch der letzte Zweifel ausgeräumt, er meinte es wirklich gut mit ihr… Und sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber wie ein Miststück aufgeführt.  
Die Bettdecke lag nur halb auf ihrem Körper, jetzt verkroch sie sich wieder ganz darunter. Noch lieber würde sie durch das Lederlaken und das Bett in Grund und Boden versinken. Noch nie! Nicht ein einziges Mal in ihrem gesamten Leben hatte sie sich etwas aus ihrem Titel gemacht. Und ihm, der alles riskierte um sie zu schützen ohne sie auch nur zu kennen, hatte sie eine solche Darbietung gezeigt. Das war unverzeihlich.  
„Mirin? Bist du noch wach?“  
„Bin ich.“ Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen fuhr sie hoch. Sie konnte es nicht wieder gut machen, aber sie musste auch nicht alles noch schlimmer machen. „Ich komme.“ Mit drei Hopsern war sie an der Tür. Das Öffnen gestallte sich dagegen als schwierig, sie bekam die Klinke nicht gedrückt. „Es klemmt.“  
„Nur mal aus Neugier“, rief Torsten von der anderen Seite. „Bist du angezogen?“  
„Was?“ Sie sah an sich herunter. Ihr entfuhr ein Schrei, als sie bemerkte, dass sie nicht ein Kleidungsstück am Leib hatte. „Einen Moment nur.“  
Es war nicht so, dass sie ein Problem damit hatte, Haut zu zeigen. Überhaupt verstand sie nicht, warum es Menschen so wichtig war, nahezu den gesamten Körper zu bedecken. Die wichtigsten Stellen wollte sie aber schon verhüllen. Dieser Fummel machte ihr allerdings die gesamte Figur zunichte. Inständig hoffte sie, Katja würde sich beeilen.  
Bei all den Nachteilen, die das Kleid hatte, so gab es doch einen enormen Vorteil. Weil das Kleid so weit war, war es ihr ein Leichtes, es anzuziehen. Wo sie aber schon einmal dabei war, konnte sie sich auch gleich zurecht zu machen. Eine Schale mit Wasserkrug fand sie schnell, nur einen Lappen musste sie suchen. Am Ende waren es eher Fetzen als Lappen, aber sie konnte sie nutzen um ihr Gesicht zu waschen. Nur eines fehlte? „Torsten?“  
„Japp?“  
„Habt Ihr eine Bürste?“  
„Oben in meinem Raum. Es ist allerdings eine für Herren.“  
„Ihr habt nicht zufällig Haarbänder?“  
„Nicht direkt. Ihr könnt Bandagen nutzen. Davon sind reichlich in der Kommode unter dem Wasserkrug.“  
Zumindest die waren schnell gefunden. Es lag auch eine Schere dabei. Da sie ihre Klingen in nächster Zeit ohnehin nicht nutzen konnte, probierte sie das Werkzeug aus. Es war überraschend einfach, wenn auch ein wenig stumpf.  
„Mirin, Ihr solltet Euch etwas beeilen. Das Frühstück wird kalt.“  
„Einen Augenblick nur noch“, rief sie zurück. Das Kleid ruinierte schon genug von ihr, da sollten zumindest ihre Haare sehenswert sein. Auf einen Zopf verzichtete sie aber, damit sah sie zu streberhaft aus. Heute sollte ein Pferdeschwanz genügen, der täuschte ausreichend über ihre ungekämmten Haare hinweg.  
Als sie den Raum schließlich verließ, kam ihr ein Gedanke. „Was meinst du eigentlich damit, dass das Frühstück kalt wird?“  
Die Frage wurde ihr sofort beantwortet. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei Teller mit je zwei Scheiben Brot, etwas Speck und zwei Pfanneneiern. Neben den Tellern lagen zudem jeweils ein Apfel und ein Becher mit Milch. Ein Arbeiterfrühstück, stellte sie mit Abscheu fest. So etwas würde bei ihr als Abendessen durchgehen, doch niemals als Frühstück.  
„Etwas Besseres kann ich leider nicht anbieten“, entschuldigte er sich. „Ich besorge heute neue Vorräte.“  
Es war auch nicht so, als hatte sie das Recht irgendwelche Ansprüche zu erheben. So setzte sie sich schweigend und wartete ab. Torsten setzte sich ebenfalls. Er betete stumm und sehr schnell, er verbrachte damit nur weniger Sekunden. Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen und fing an zu essen. Mirin tat es ihm nach. Es überraschte sie ein wenig, dass er Besteck besaß, aber von einem Medikus sollte man ohnehin nicht viel anderes erwarten.  
„Das ist übrigens nur Blech, kein Silber.“  
Mirin nickte nur. Es war nicht so, dass sie Silber nicht vertrug, sie hatte in einem so abgelegenen Dorf ohnehin kein Silberbesteck erwartet. Das sprach sie aber erst an, nachdem sie das Frühstück beendet hatte. „Nur Vampire und Wehrwölfe reagieren auf Silber. Bei allen anderen Dämonenarten hat es den gleichen Effekt wie Eisen. Zumindest soweit bekannt. Angeblich haben es ab und an einige Abenteurer versucht, mit Silberschwertern gegen Drachen vorzugehen, aber von denen hat nie wieder jemand etwas gehört.“  
„Scheint nicht viel gebracht zu haben.“  
„Das kann man so oder so sehen. Egal von welcher Art, Abenteurer, die sich mit Drachen anlegen wollten, hat man nur sehr selten wiedergesehen.“  
„Ihr scheint gut informiert zu sein. Hattet Ihr schon mit dem Thema zu tun?“  
Mirin setzte zum reden an, hielt dann aber inne. Das war etwas, über das sie besser nicht redete, weil es sie berechenbar machte. Und konnte man sie berechnen, konnte man sie auch betrügen. Andererseits war sie ohnehin schon der Gnade dieses Mannes ausgeliefert, da konnte sie es auch gleich erzählen. „Mein Vater war Gelehrter.“  
„Also hat er Euch das beigebracht? Nein, wartet. Sagtet Ihr nicht, Männer sterben, wenn sie bei euch liegen?“  
„Das wohl, aber ihre Fähigkeiten werden weitergegeben. Ich kann mir Informationen einfach gut merken. Meine Mutter hat mir deshalb viele Bücher geschenkt. Sie wollte, dass ich so viel wie möglich über unsere Untertanen weiß.“  
„Und welches Blut fließt durch die anderen deiner Art?“  
Wieder zögerte Mirin. Würde sie das erzählen, hatte der Mann einen Vorteil, sollte er es einmal mit ihren Schwestern zu tun haben. Dagegen sprach aber, dass er ihnen so nicht schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würde. Das zumindest schuldete sie ihm. Außerdem würde er sie ohnehin nicht zu sehen bekommen. „Vor mehr als zweihundert Jahren ist einmal ein Mensch in unser Schloss eingedrungen. Es war nur bemerkt worden, weil jemand zufällig in einem Schrank eine Leiche gefunden hat. Zwei Tage lang wurde alles durchsucht, doch bis auf weitere tote Wachen war nichts gewesen. Eines Abends hat meine Mutter ihn in ihrem Gemach unter dem Bett gefunden. Die Strafe für Mord ist der Tod, aber sie war von ihm so beeindruckt, dass er ihr einen schönen Tod geschenkt hat. Dadurch ist Celinn entstanden. Bei Zera war es etwas anderes. Es gab einen Händler, der sich ein Vermögen gemacht hatte. Er war seriös, hatte aber ein Talent, durch das er wusste wie er mit den Leuten umzugehen hatte. Mutter hat sein Talent erkannt und ihn zu ihrem Berater gemacht. Er hat ihr gut geholfen, aber loyal ist er ihr nicht gewesen. Sie stellte ihm eine Falle und konnte ihn so des Hochverrats schuldig erklären. Sein Tod war nicht so angenehm.“  
„Also ein Gesetzloser und ein kaltherziger Händler, nun beide als Dämon verkörpert. Schöner Zufall.“  
„Das war keiner. Es gibt Anzeichen, wenn wir bereit sind befruchtet zu werden.“  
„Dennoch klappt es nicht immer. Und Ihr habt bei jedem Mann nur einen Versuch.“  
„Auch das stimmt nicht. Wenn ein Mann kommt, haben auch wir den Höhepunkt. Dabei ist es egal wie lange es dauert.“  
Torsten errötete, auch wich er ihrem Blick aus. Sie hatte schon gehört, dass Menschen auf das Thema empfindlich reagierten. Sie war ihm dankbar, dass er nicht nach ihrem Vater gefragt hatte, aber sie wollte, dass er davon erfuhr. „Mein Vater war ein Gelehrter. Dabei hatte er nicht nur Wissen, er wusste auch mit Informationen umzugehen. Das hat ihm bei den Menschen ein hohes Ansehen gebracht, er durfte in den höchsten Kreisen verehrt. Aber das hat ihn nicht gekümmert, er wollte immer nur das nächste Rätsel lösen. Deswegen hat er bei einer Audienz bei einem Kardinal die Methode der Kirche offen angezweifelt. Er hat es nicht böse gemeint, er wollte einfach nur die Wahrheit erfahren. Der Kardinal hat es aber anders gesehen. Er ließ ihn als Ketzer brandmarken und die Augen ausstechen. Wenn er zu verblendet war um die Heiligkeit der Kirche nicht erkennen zu können, dann waren sie es nicht würdig sie zu sehen, hat es geheißen. Daraufhin wollte niemand mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben. Er wurde einfach aus der Stadt geworfen und sich selbst überlassen. Dort hat meine Mutter ihn gefunden. Sie hat ihn ins Reich gebracht und versucht ihm sein Licht wiederzugeben, doch es war vergebens. Es hat ihn sogar vergiftet. Nur ein paar Stunden hatte er noch. Als sie ihn dann nach Wünschen gefragt hatte, hat er drei geäußert. Als erstes wollte er sein Lieblingsgericht noch ein letztes Mal essen. Sie hat es auf die Schnelle zubereiten lassen und ihn selbst gefüttert. Sein zweiter Wunsch war es gewesen, sie zu sehen. Mitten im Thronsaal hat sie sich ausgezogen und seine Hände über ihren Körper geführt. Er wusste bereits, dass sie ein Dämon war. Sein dritter Wunsch war es, der Welt etwas hinterlassen zu können. Diesen Wunsch konnte sie ihm nicht im Thronsaal erfüllen.“  
„Ihr seid der dritte Wunsch?“  
„Ja. Mutter ist es sehr wichtig gewesen, dass ich davon weiß. Über ihren eigenen Vater verliert sie allerdings kein Sterbenswort.“  
„Und sonst weiß das niemand bei Euch?“  
„Nur Meister Rias. Er ist ihr gegenüber aber absolut loyal. Alle anderen im Reich wissen nichts davon. Ihr werdet es verstehen, wenn ich Euch die Geschichte darüber erzähle.“  
„Gerne.“ Torsten streckte sich. „Aber im Moment haben wir zu tun. Das Geschirr will gereinigt werden und das Blut muss aus dem Holzboden. Ihr habt sowas nicht schon einmal gemacht?“  
Mirin schüttelte den Kopf. Für solche Arbeiten gab es die Dienerschaft. Aber etwas anderes konnte sie derweil tun. „Dürfte ich noch welche von Euren Verbänden nutzen?“  
„Natürlich. Lasst euch ruhig Zeit. Ich mache das Geschirr und gehe dann in den Steinklotz und besorge ein paar Vorräte.“


	10. Chapter 10

Der Steinklotz war wie ausgestorben. Nur Mona befand sich im Schankraum, sie saß gut gelaunt auf dem Tresen. Sie hatte wieder dieses Lächeln auf den Lippen, an dem man sich stundenlang sattansehen konnte.  
„Guten Morgen, holde Dame“, grüßte Torsten. „Ist Eure Frau Mutter im Hause?“  
Mona lächelte ihn weiter an. Dann erhob sie die Stimme: „Katja! Du hast Herrenbesuch.“  
Torsten prustete. Das Mädchen schaffte es immer wieder durch ihren Schabernack die Stimmung der Leute zu heben. Wählte sie dabei ihre Schwester als Opfer, war es besonders lustig. Katja war mit solchen Sachen zu leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen.  
Wie erwartet stürmte sie Augenblicke später in den Raum. „Mona! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du sowas nicht sagen sollst? Was sollen die Leute denken?“  
Torsten wandte sofort den Blick ab. Er wusste, sollte er Katja jetzt ansehen, würde er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Er wollte aber sein Versprechen, bei solchen Scherzen nicht zu lachen, halten.  
„Du bist es nur, Torsten. Ein Glück. Komm mit, deine Sachen sind in der Küche.“  
Torsten ging am Tresen vorbei. Als er bei Mona vorbei ging, streichelte er ihren Kopf. Er wusste, sie mochte das nicht, aber ein wenig Strafe hatte sie verdient. Mona murrte, Katja schenkte ihm dafür ein Lächeln.  
Die Nahrungsmittel lagen transportbereit in einer Holzkiste. Er fand frisches Brot, Butter, Eier und Milch, also das, was er jeden Morgen aß. „Habt ihr noch Salami und Käse? Mirin war von meinem üblichen Frühstück nicht gerade begeistert.“  
„Hier ist nichts mehr, aber im Vorratskeller müssten wir noch reichlich haben. Es kann aber etwas dauern. Kannst du es mitnehmen, wenn du zum Mittag kommst?“  
„Passt wohl. Danke dir.“  
„Warte noch. Ich gebe dir noch ein paar Früchte mit. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?“  
„Ein paar Flaschen verdünnter Wein wäre gut.“ Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin sagte er: „Ich will Mirin mehr über unser Dorf erzählen, damit sie sich einfinden kann.“  
„Dazu trinkt man doch keinen Alkohol. Warte im Stall, ich komme gleich dazu.“  
Im Stall fand Torsten den Handkarren, mit dem er am Vortag die Räuber ins Dorf gebracht hatte. Weil er sich den Karren ohnehin noch für ein paar Tage geliehen hatte, stellte er seine Kiste hinein. Kurz darauf stellte Katja eine zweite dazu.  
„Traubensaft, Äpfel, Birnen und drei Bündel Blaubeeren“, zählte Katja auf. „Sonst noch etwas?“  
„Ja. Kannst du mir eine Bürste leihen?“  
„Liegt schon drin. Ich suche dir noch ein paar Sachen zusammen, die eine Frau zum Leben braucht.“  
„Danke. Du kriegst alles zurück, wenn die Händler da waren.“  
Katja nickte. „Grüß Mirin von mir.“  
Das nahm Torsten sich fest vor. Er war gespannt auf die Geschichte, die sie ihm versprochen hatte. Er war noch nicht davon überzeugt, ob sie bislang ehrlich zu ihm gewesen war und ob sie es künftig sein würde. Dennoch machte es ihn neugierig zu hören, wie die andere Seite von dem Konflikt zwischen Menschen und Dämonen dachte. Die Geschichte über die Väter der Schwestern hatte ihn beeindruckt. Ein Einbrecher, ein Händler und ein Gelehrter, sie alle besaßen Fähigkeiten, die sehr wertvoll waren, wenn man sie auf seiner Seite wusste. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass seine medizinischen Fähigkeiten nicht dazu führen würden, der Vater der vierten Schwester zu werden.  
„Torsten.“ Richard kam zu ihm. „Hast du kurz Zeit? Ich will dich was fragen.“  
„Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause. Was gibt es denn?“  
„Hast du schon etwas über diese Mirin herausfinden können.“  
Die Frage überraschte ihn. Nach seinem Verhalten am Vortag hätte Torsten nicht erwartet, dass Richard jetzt Mitgefühl für sie hatte. Katja musste ihm ordentlich den Kopf gewaschen haben. „Leider nichts. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe Möglichkeiten, wie sie ihre Erinnerungen zurückerlangt, aber die, dass sie zurückkommen, sobald Körper und Geist sich beruhigen, hat sich schon einmal erledigt.“  
„Und über sie selbst? Du sagst doch immer, dass bei Krankheiten alles wichtig sein kann.“  
„Na ja, auch bei Gedächtnisverlust ändern sich Gewohnheiten nicht. Sie drückt sich recht gewählt aus und das Frühstück heute hat sie etwas kritisch betrachtet. Das lässt vermuten, dass sie in höheren Kreisen verkehrt. Geschätzt würde ich auf die Tochter eines Ritters tippen, schließlich konnte sie die Räuber überraschen und überwältigen.“  
„Und sonst hast du nichts bemerkt? Irgendwas Seltsames?“  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst. Sie hat ab und zu keine Ahnung wie sie sich verhalten soll, ist das seltsam für jemanden ohne Erinnerungen?“  
„Und wenn sie ihre Erinnerungen gar nicht verloren hat? Wenn sie das nur vorgibt um uns in Sicherheit zu wiegen?“  
Torsten seufzte innerlich. Er hatte sich in ihm doch nicht getäuscht. Bevor er sich jetzt aber verriet, blieb ihm nur die Flucht nach vorne. „Wie kommst du darauf? Ich meine… klar, ich nehme meinen Eid sehr ernst, aber was hast du gemerkt, was mir entgangen ist? Ich habe sie untersucht, von oben bis unten, vorne und hinten. Ich habe weder Hörner gefunden noch Flügel noch Krallen. Was habe ich übersehen?“  
„Wer sagt denn, dass es ein Dämon sein muss? Jeder weiß, dass Hexerei seinen Preis hat. Es verändert dein Äußeres.“  
Jetzt platzte Torsten der Kragen. „Abgesehen davon, dass Hexen rote Haare haben, sieh her.“ Er schnappte sich eines der Blaubeerbündel und schlug es sich an den Kopf. Der Saft floss ihm durch die Haare ebenso wie über sein Gesicht, auf den Mantel und in den Nacken. All das kümmerte ihn im Moment kein Bisschen. „Jetzt habe ich auch blaue Haare. Bin ich für dich jetzt auch ein Hexer? Oder doch lieber ein Dämon?“  
„Das ist nicht witzig, Torsten“, brüllte Richard.  
„Allerdings nicht.“ Auch Torsten wurde laut. „Mirin hat Angst. Sie weiß nicht ob oder wem sie trauen kann. Es ist auch so schon schwer genug sie davon abzuhalten einfach abzuhauen. Und was machst du? Setzt hier einfach Gerüchte in die Welt. Was glaubst du, passiert mit ihr, wenn sie alleine loszieht? Wie lange wird es dauern, bis sie dem Abschaum der Menschheit in die Fänge gerät?“  
„Wenn du mich fragst gehört sie genau da auch hin.“  
„Und wenn du dich irrst? Was ist dann? Ein unschuldiger Mensch wird ausgebeutet und das nur, weil sie eine ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe hat.“  
„Und wenn sie das gerade nicht ist? Was ist dann?“  
„Dann sollte ich ja wohl der erste sein, der das bemerkt.“ Torsten atmete einige Male tief durch. Es half ihm ruhiger zu werden. „Wenn du bei ihr irgendwas siehst, ein Verhalten, eine Fähigkeit, was auch immer. Sag es mir. Ich werde dir zuhören und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich ernst nehmen.“  
„Also gut. Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen.“  
Torsten ließ ihm das letzte Wort. Nachdem der Tag so schön angefangen hatte, hat er das wirklich nicht gebraucht. Es war für ihn nicht das Problem, dass Richard Mirin derart misstraute, sondern dass er damit recht hatte. Er gewährte einem Dämon Unterschlupf, das war die Wahrheit. Und doch freute er sich darauf sie wiederzusehen.

„Ich bin wieder zu Hause. Mirin?“  
„Oben“, rief sie zurück. „Ich komme gleich.“  
„Lasst Euch Zeit.“ Torsten unterdrückte den Drang nach ihr zu sehen. Stattdessen nahm er eine der Kisten aus dem Karren. Es waren die Sachen, die er bestellt hatte, die gehörten in die Küche. Bei ihm hatte alles seinen Platz, so waren die Sachen schnell verstaut. Die Kiste stellte er in die nächste Ecke, sie würde ihm den Transport der Heiltränke vereinfachen. Die zweite Kiste stellte er auf den Esstisch. Der Traubensaft war für den heutigen Verzehr gedacht und die Früchte wollte er griffbereit haben. Sie würden sich in einer Schale gut machen.  
„Willkommen zurück.“  
Torsten sah die Treppe hinauf. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu verarbeiten, was er zu sehen bekam. Mirin trug das gleiche Kleid wie am vorigen Abend, nur lag es heute eng an ihrem Körper. Sie trug an vielen Stellen ihres Körpers Bandagen, über der Kleidung. Der Stoff war alt und die dunkelbraune Farbe biss sich mit ihrer Haarfarbe, aber dennoch erlebte er sie jetzt zum ersten Mal in voller Pracht. Er spürte, wie sein Grinsen wuchs. „Wunderschön. Sind noch Bandagen übrig?“  
Ob Dämon oder nicht, sie reagierte wie jede Frau auf das Kompliment. „Das Kleid hat gescheuert. Was ist mit deinen Haaren passiert?“  
„Richard traut dir nicht über den Weg“, erklärte er, als sie die Treppe hinabstieg. „Aber nur wegen deiner Haarfarbe. Also habe ich meine Haare mit etwas Blaubeersaft gefärbt und ihn gefragt, ob er jetzt auch anders über mich denkt.“  
Mirin warf einen Blick in die Kiste. Ehe Torsten sich versah, hatte sie sich eine Blaubeere geschnappt und sich in den Mund gesteckt. „Das geht bei euch wieder raus?“  
Torsten holte aus einer Kommode eine Schale. Die Blaubeeren würden nicht lange bleiben, aber er hatte noch mehr. Er nahm auch gleich zwei Becher für den Traubensaft mit. „Leider nicht. Ich werde wohl so herumlaufen müssen, bis es rausgewachsen ist. Auch meine Kleidung kann man jetzt wohl komplett blau färben.“  
„Setz dich erstmal. Du hast noch die ganzen Stile in den Haaren.“  
Torsten packte erst noch die Früchte um und brachte die Kiste zu der anderen in die Küche. Mirin blieb die ganze Zeit am Tisch stehen. Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, fischte sie die Reste von dem Bündel aus seinen Haaren. Die Stile legte sie in die Schale und schnappte sich dabei häufig eine Beere von den anderen Bündeln. Sie schien sie wirklich zu mögen. Dann begann sie zu erzählen.  
„In Euren Geschichten heißt es immer, wir Dämonen würden verborgen unter euch leben. Für eine lange Zeit stimmte das auch. Damals waren wir zahlreicher als heute und eigentlich überall. Es gab die unausgesprochene Vereinbarung, dass wir uns aus dem Weg gingen. Gelang uns das nicht, so entbrach so gut wie immer ein Kampf bei dem mindestens einer der Teilnehmer ums Leben kam. Die Ausnahme bildeten die Vampire. Sie lebten im Schatten, übten aber starken Einfluss auf die Menschen aus. Es gab mehrere Clans mit eigenen Territorien um die sie ständig kämpften. Die Grenzen der Menschenreiche hatte damit wenig zu tun. Hier wurden der Boden eines Clans von zwei verfeindeten Menschenreichen bewohnt, dort verlief die Grenze zwischen zwei Clans mitten durch ein einziges Menschenreich. Die Sukkubi hat es nicht gestört, sie konnten sich den Menschen besser anpassen als alle anderen.  
Es heißt, dass die Vampire von Zeit zu Zeit große Kriege ausgelöst haben um die Macht der Clans zu verdeutlichen und die Grenzen der Menschenreiche ihren eignen anzupassen. Vor fünfhundert Jahren war das zuletzt der Fall. Sagt Euch das etwas?“  
„Der Fünfzehnjährige Krieg. Damals hat scheinbar jeder gegen jeden gekämpft. Langzeitverbündete haben einander verraten, während woanders Freundschaften geschlossen wurden, wo sie niemand für möglich gehalten hätte. Es heißt, die Herrscher seien dem Wahnsinn verfallen und hätten durch das ewige Abschlachten die Dämonenplage hervorgebracht.“  
„Ganz gelogen ist das nicht. Manche Menschenherrscher haben selbst nichts von den Vampiren gewusst und eigenmächtig gehandelt. Die Clans haben darauf reagiert und diese getötet, aber dann kam das einfache Volk in Bewegung. Adlige, die versucht haben sie aufzuhalten wurden von ihren eigenen Untertanen gestürzt. Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, die Clans haben die Kontrolle verloren. Erst nur über die Menschen, dann haben auch andere Arten mitgemischt. Junge Vampire, die ihre Meister verloren haben, sahen ihre Gelegenheit und haben sich eigene Clans geschaffen um sich selbst ein Reich aufzubauen. Auch sind Monster gekommen. Einige wollten sich rächen, andere ihr Territorium aus dem sie vertrieben worden waren, zurückhaben und wieder andere wollten sich nur austoben. Am Ende haben alle gelitten und am meisten die Menschen.“  
Mirin gab sich mit seinem Haar zufrieden. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schenkte ihm und sich selbst Traubensaft ein.  
„Bis die Kirche kam“, vermutete Torsten während sie trank, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Die war schon vorher da, hatte da aber nicht die Macht etwas zu bewirken. Zu wenige Menschen haben an den einen Gott geglaubt. Aber sie haben ihre Klöster stark befestigt. Die Menschen zogen dorthin um Schutz zu suchen. Die Mauern waren gebaut um Räuber draußen zu halten, Armeen und Monster verlangsamten sie nur. Eines davon war das Kloster des heiligen Johannes. Was wisst Ihr davon?“  
„Es gibt darüber eine Legende. Es war die Stunde der größten Not. Ein Heer von Dämonen hatte das Kloster umzingelt und schlug auf das Tor ein. Alle wussten, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie eindringen würden. Die Menschen klammerten sich verzweifelt aneinander und beteten. Sie alle beteten um Schutz, die Flüchtlinge für sich und ihre Familien, die Mönche für das Kloster. Einzig Johannes, ein Ritter, dessen Herr mit seiner gesamten Familie gefallen war, betete nicht für sich seinen Schutz. Er betete darum die Menschen um sich herum beschützen zu können und wenn es ihm das Leben kostet. Als die Dämonen dann durchgebrochen sind, ging er los. Er spazierte ihnen entgegen, er hat dabei sogar gesungen. Erst, als er den Atem der Dämonen auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, hat ihn seine Ruhe verlassen. Er hat gekämpft und konnte sich behaupten. Das hat die anderen Menschen neuen Mut fassen lassen. Sie alle, Männer, Frauen, Alte und sogar die Kinder haben zu den Waffen gegriffen und am Ende ist nicht einer gestorben.“  
„Es sind Orks gewesen. Monster, keine Dämonen. Vierzig bis fünfzig an der Zahl. Die Menschen beteten für sich selbst, aber Johannes nicht. Er betete gar nicht. Er stand nur da, an eine Wand gelehnt und das Kreuz anstarrend. Dann hat er angefangen zu singen:

Die Welt hier um uns zerbricht,  
Die Schatten komm‘ an Tageslicht.  
Die Feindesmacht uns töten will,  
das wilde Tier versteckt sich still.  
Und ich sing traurig Halleluja.  
Halleluja, Halleluja. Halleluja, Halleluja.“

Torsten kannte das Lied. Jeder kannte das Lied der Offenbarung. Die Melodie, der Text, die Betonung, sogar wie sie das U im letzten Halleluja in die Länge gezogen hatte, stimmten exakt mit dem Lied überein, das er als Kind gelernt hatte. Bei der zweiten Strophe stimmte er mit ein.

Ich wollt‘ kämpfen, wie jeder auch.  
Zu schützen, denn so ist der Brauch.  
Doch steh ich bloß hier an der Wand,  
das Schwert verbeult, noch in der Hand.  
Und Beistand hab‘ ich nichts als Halleluja.  
Halleluja, Halleluja. Halleluja, Halleluja.

Ins Eck gedrängt, der Tod ist nah,  
Die Feinde kommen, das ist wohl klar.  
Doch Gott verspricht er Frieden bringt,  
drum stehet auf und mit mir singt,  
ein aller letztes Halleluja.  
Halleluja, Halleluja. Halleluja, Halleluja.

Die Ehre sagt, so wag es nicht,  
Auf Knie fallen darfst du nicht.  
Der Feind ist dort, so gehe los,  
ein letzter Kampf, kein feiger Tod.  
Auf den Lippen bleibt ein Halleluja.  
Halleluja, Halleluja. Halleluja, Halleluja.

Halleluja, Halleluja. Halleluja, Halleluja, Halleluja, Halleluja. Halleluja, Halleluja.

Torsten atmete tief durch. Es wurde erzählt, dass dieses Lied Hoffnung schenkte, wenn man nicht weiterwusste. Deswegen hatte er es in den letzten Tagen häufig vor sich hin gesummt. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es in diesem Moment seinen Ursprung gefunden hatte. Auch wunderte es ihn, dass Mirin davon wusste. Selbst Pater Jonathan hatte den Zusammenhang nicht gewusst und es wurde erzählt, dass von den Dämonen nicht einer entkommen war. Doch nichts davon brachte ihn so sehr aus der Fassung wie der Applaus, den er hinter sich hörte.

Torsten wirbelte herum. Pater Jonathan stand auf der Türschwelle, in die Hände klatschend. Emotional wie er war, hatte er sogar einige Tränen in den Augen.  
„Entschuldigt bitte mein Eindringen, doch als ich euch singen hörte, wollte ich es nicht durch Holz hindurch hören. Du hast eine sehr schöne Gesangstimme, mein Kind.“  
„Danke“, sagte Mirin unsicher. „Wer seid Ihr?“  
Während Pater Jonathan sich vorstellte, atmete Torsten tief durch. Er hatte sie schon aufgeflogen gesehen. Es stimmte, er hatte ihr schon von Pater Jonathan erzählt, aber sie hatten noch nicht miteinander gesprochen.  
„Kehren deine Erinnerungen zurück?“, fragte Pater Jonathan, nachdem er sich an die Stirnseite des Tisches gesetzt hatte.  
Die Frage traf Mirin unvorbereitet. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Torsten. Er sagte das erste, was ihm dazu einfiel: „Ich habe ihr das Lied beigebracht. Es ist möglich, dass verlorene Erinnerungen zurückkommen, wenn man vorhandenes Wissen neu lernt. Ich habe es mit dem Lied versucht, weil man es überall kennt. Leuchtet etwas, Mirin?“  
„Leuchten? Ich verstehe nicht.“  
„Wenn jemandem etwas einfällt, sagt man, ihm geht ein Licht auf. Irgendwas?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts, verzeiht bitte.“  
Pater Jonathan räusperte sich. „Sag Torsten, kennst du die heilige Jennifer von Orlando?“  
„Ist das eine Sängerin?“, fragte Mirin.  
„Eine Ritterin. Als Papst Alexander der vierte auf Reisen war, sind ihm viele Pilger gefolgt. Unter diese Pilger haben sich Räuber und Mörder gemischt, mit der Absicht den Papst zu töten und auszurauben. Der Plan gelang, letztendlich stand der Papst mit nur noch wenigen Wachen einer deutlichen Übermacht gegenüber. Eine junge Frau, die ihren Ehemann bei diesem Überfall verloren hatte, nahm das Schwert einer toten Wache und ging damit auf die Angreifer los. Sie kam überraschend, es gelang ihr eine Lücke in die Reihen der Unmenschen zu schlagen und diese nutzten die Wachen. Nach dem Kampf wollte man sie belohnen, ihr das Schwert aber entreißen. Der Papst widersprach dem. Er erkannte das Talent und verfügte, dass sie für ihren Edelmut ausbilden und zum Ritter schlagen sollte.“  
Torsten erkannte Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Erlebnis, aber der war nur sehr gering. „Warum erzählt Ihr von ihr?“  
„Geduld, Torsten. Obgleich vom Papst verfügt, fand sich niemand, der bereit war sie auszubilden. Man nahm sie nicht ernst. Sie sagten alle, dass eine Frau an den Herd gehöre, nichts ans Schwert. So stellte man sie vor Aufgaben, die kein Mensch bewältigen konnte und lehnte sie dann ob ihres Versagens ab. Schließlich wandte der Papst sich an seinen besten Mann, dem Anführer seiner Leibwache, den er auch seinen Freund nannte. Dieser gab ihr ebenfalls eine Aufgabe, doch er führte sie vor. In vollem Sprint warf er ein Wurfmesser zielsicher in einen Apfel an seiner Seite auf zehn Metern Entfernung. Das sollte sie wiederholen.“  
Pater Jonathan nahm sich einen Apfel aus der Schale und biss hinein. „Jennifer übte“, fuhr er dann fort. „Zunächst das Werfen gerade nach vorne, dann zur Seite. Beides gelang ihr schließlich, doch im Lauf traf sie nicht einmal die Nähe des Apfels. Die Männer um sie herum lachten über sie und machten obszöne Bemerkungen. Ihr Ausbilder sah nur zu. So ging es über Tage und Wochen. Irgendwann, die Ritter standen wie immer da und sahen ihr zu, sprach er sie an. Jennifer machte ihm Vorwürfe, dass er sie das nur zur Belustigung der Männer machen ließ und forderte ihn auf ihr zu helfen. Er aber sagte, dass die Männer es bereits an seiner Stelle taten und sie überlegen sollte, warum ihr Publikum immer größer wurde. Sie verstand es nicht und dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, dass das Schaukeln ihrer Brüste sowohl die Männer anlockte als auch sie aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Am nächsten morgen band sie ihre Brüste mit Bandagen fest bevor sie auf den Hof ging. Die Männer warteten bereits auf sie, manche saßen sogar auf mitgebrachten Fässern. Jennifer rannte los und zog ein Messer. Sie warf es, doch nicht auf den Apfel, sondern auf eines der Fässer der Ritter. Die Klinge bohrte sich in das Holz, gleich unterhalb der Krone und dem Heiligtum des darauf sitzenden. Verstehst du, mein Kind?“  
Mirin schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr mir sagen wollt.“  
„Jennifer verband ihre Brüste, weil diese störten. Warum hast du deine verbunden.“  
Überrascht kreuzte sie ihre Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. „Woher wisst Ihr davon?“  
Pater Jonathan lächelte sie an. „Mein Kind, ich habe Keuschheit gelobt, nicht Blindheit. Hättest du das schon gestern getan, wärst du möglicherweise von Katja verschont geblieben. Ich habe dir diese Geschichte erzählt, weil ich von der gleichen Möglichkeit gelesen habe. Dein Eingreifen hat mich daran erinnert. Hat es dir geholfen?“  
„Leider nicht. Verzeiht bitte.“  
„Nun, einen Versuch war es wert. Doch so sehr ich es wünschte, ich bin nicht allein deshalb gekommen.“ Er seufzte. „Mir ist leider sehr Unerfreuliches zu Ohren gekommen.“  
„Richard schon wieder?“, platzte aus Torsten heraus.   
Pater Jonathan warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Mein Sohn, es wurde mir in der Beichte erzählt. Ich werde nicht das Beichtgeheimnis brechen und dir Namen nennen. Lass mich dir aber mitteilen, dass es mehrere waren.“  
Torsten hob abwehrend die Hände. „In Ordnung. Aber was sollen wir machen? Ohne Erinnerungen kann sie keine biblischen Texte zitieren oder Kirchenlieder singen.“  
„Pater.“ Es war nur ein Wort, aber darin schwang etwas mit, was Torsten seine Worte vergessen ließ. Gebannt sah er sie an. „Torsten hat mir das Leben gerettet. Einmal, als er mich im Wald aufgelesen hat und ein weiteres Mal, als er mich aufgenommen hat. Ich schwöre, sollte ich erkennen, dass ich eine Gefahr für ihn oder die ihm nahestehenden bin, werde ich von dannen ziehen. Ich mag meine Erinnerungen verloren haben, aber ich weiß aus tiefstem Herzen, dass ich ihm zumindest das schuldig bin.“  
Pater Jonathan legte ihr versöhnlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen. „Gut gesprochen, mein Kind. Ich habe keinerlei Zweifel, dass du wahr gesprochen hast.“ Er nahm die Hand wieder herunter. „Ich werde in der Predigt morgen davon erzählen und damit hoffentlich den armen Kindern den Kopf waschen.“  
„Sagt Pater, gehört das Zeichen um Euren Hals zu der Kirche?“, fragte Mirin.  
„Ganz recht.“ Er nahm seine Kette ab und betrachtete das Kreuz. „Unser Heiland starb für uns. Er wurde dem damaligen Brauch nach ans Kreuz geschlagen. Dieses Zeichen ist eine Erinnerung dafür, was er für uns getan hat.“  
„Torsten hat mir erzählt, dass Ihr die Macht Eures Gottes in Gegenstände leiten könnt. Habt Ihr es auch da getan?“  
Pater Jonathan sah er fragend an, dann lachte er. „Mein Kind, die Macht Gottes geht in die richtige Richtung, fliegt aber weit über das Ziel hinaus. Gottes Macht ist groß genug um die Erde zu erschaffen und uns Licht zu bringen. Doch ja, ich kann den winzigsten Teil seiner Macht auf Gegenstände ausüben. Es nennt sich Segnung.“  
„Habt Ihr es auch damit getan?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Ebenso wie Kardinal Franziskus, möge er in Frieden ruhen.“  
Torsten hatte ihr Vorhaben durchschaut, als sie mit der Segnung angefangen hatte. Als Pater Jonathan aber den Kardinal erwähnt hatte, war sie für einen kurzen Moment unruhig geworden. Nun hatte sie sich wieder im Griff.  
„Wesen der Finsternis verbrennen sich doch an gesegneten Objekten“, überlegte er laut. „Würdet Ihr Mirin für einen Moment Euer Kreuz leihen?“  
„Gerne.“ Er hielt ihr die Kette hin. Mirin nahm direkt das Kreuz. Sie schloss ihre Hand um das Gold und ließ sie einen Moment geschlossen. Nach dem, was sie erzählt hatte, erwartete Torsten ein wenig, dass das Kreuz zu einer kleinen Pfütze geschmolzen sein würde. Doch als Mirin ihre Hand öffnete, waren sowohl ihre Haut als auch das Kreuz unversehrt.  
Pater Jonathan nahm die Kette zurück. Er legte sie sich nicht gleich wieder um, sondern beäugte das Kreuz von allen Seiten. „Keine Veränderung. Eure Hand ist ebenfalls unversehrt. Das sollte die Zweifler verstummen lassen.“  
Torsten kam ein Gedanke. „Dennoch sollte Mirin der Predigt fernbleiben.“  
„Warum das?“, fragten beide.  
„Überlegt doch einmal. Wenn Mirin auch nur stolpert, wer sagt, dass nicht gleich Gottes Wirken zugesprochen wird, der sie in seinem Haus nicht haben will. Und wenn der Mob erst losbricht, können Eure Worte dann noch etwas bewirken?“  
Pater Jonathan war schockiert, Mirin nickte. „Ich denke, Torsten hat recht. Ich habe die Blicke, die auf mir ruhten, gespürt.“ Sie seufzte. „Bitte verzeiht, wenn ich nur an mich denke.“  
„Nein mein Kind. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, weil du nichts Falsches getan hast. Eher muss ich um Vergebung bitten, weil ich nicht vermeiden konnte, dass es erst so weit gekommen ist. Entschuldigt mich nun, ich muss eine Predigt vorbereiten.“  
Torsten verabschiedete Pater Jonathan an der Tür. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er dabei eine Bewegung. Er schloss die Tür und zeigte daraufhin nach draußen und auf sein Ohr.   
Mirin nickte verstehend. „Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr das durchmachen müsst. Ich bin auf Euch angewiesen und nun stellt sich auch noch Euer Dorf gegen Euch. Und ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich überhaupt in der Lage bin, euch für das alles gerecht zu entlohnen.“  
Torsten war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch ihre Rolle spielte oder es wirklich ernst meinte. Seine Antwort traf jedoch in beiden Fällen zu: „Im Vergleich zu Euren Sorgen sind meine noch gering. Versucht Dinge zu unterlassen, die man falsch auffassen kann, dann wird schon nichts geschehen. Ihr wolltet noch etwas über das Wirtshaus wissen?“  
„Ja. Warum trägt dieser Steinklotz den Namen Steinklotz?“


	11. Chapter 11

Der Schlag der Kirchenglocke riss Torsten aus dem Schlaf. Mirin hatte wirklich keine Gnade gekannt. Nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte zu erzählen, hatte sie immer weiter gefragt. Das Mittagessen hatten sie vollends vergessen und selbst, als sie abends in den Steinklotz gegangen waren, hatte sie ihn weiter gelöchert. So sehr er gehofft hatte, Gunther würde ihr die Geschichte seiner Taverne selbst erzählen, an diesem Abend hatte sich niemand zu ihnen gesetzt. Erst spät in der Nacht hatte sie sich zufriedengegeben und ihn schlafen lassen. Natürlich hatte sie ihn nur bis zum ersten Hahnenschrei schlafen lassen um ihn mit einem mehr oder weniger gut gelungenem Frühstück zu überraschen. Er konnte sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern, was er gegessen hatte, so müde war er gewesen. So wunderte es ihn nicht, dass er bei der Arbeit eingeschlafen war.  
Die Kirchenglocke schlug schnell und lange. Demnach verriet sie nicht die Zeit, sondern teilte dem Dorf mit, dass der Gottesdienst gleich beginnen würde. Torsten streckte sich. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er im Sitzen einschlief, es war einfach zu unbequem um Ruhe zu finden. Es war aber wirklich spät gewesen. Jetzt fühlte er sich schon besser. Er schlug sich im Schlafzimmer noch etwas Wasser aus der Waschschüssel ins Gesicht, dann ging er die Treppe hinunter. Er fand Mirin in der Küche, wie sie Bandagen wusch. Es hatte sie nicht interessiert, dass das nicht nötig sei, wenn sie die Bandagen wieder für ihr Kleid nutzen wollte. Sie hatte nur gemeint, dass sie es sauber bevorzuge und in der Hinsicht nicht mit sich reden ließ. Deshalb ließ er sie machen, so war sie beschäftigt während er in der Kirche war.  
Den ersten Teil des Weges ging Torsten allein. Erst im Dorf traf er auf weitere Menschen, die ebenfalls zur Kirche unterwegs waren. Er nickte jedem bei Sichtkontakt zu, sprach aber niemanden an. Ihm war heute nicht nach reden zumute. Katja schien allerdings genau das zu wollen und sie konnte er nicht abweisen.  
„Hast du es schon gehört?“  
„Ich habe vieles gehört.“ Er gähnte. „Entschuldige bitte. Ich habe heute Nacht kaum geschlafen. Was genau meinst du?“  
„Mirin wurde heute Nacht bei der Kirche gesehen. Zumindest heißt es, sie ist es gewesen. Erkannt wurde sie nicht, nur dass sie in deine Richtung gegangen ist.“  
„Sie war es.“ Nachdem er von den Artefakten erzählt hatte, die in der Kirche zu finden waren, hatte sie sich vergewissern wollen ob es dort nicht doch gefährlich für sie war. „Ich bin aufgewacht, als sie wiedergekommen ist.“ Er seufzte. „Ich habe ihr von meinem Streit mit Richard erzählt. Dadurch hat sie selbst Zweifel bekommen, ob sie wirklich kein Dämon ist. Sie wollte nachts gehen um mich nicht zu gefährden?“  
„Ihr ist doch nichts passiert?“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Verbrennungen, keine Verätzungen. Sowohl ihr Körper als auch ihre Kleidung sind im gleichen Zustand wie gestern Abend.“  
„Das heißt doch, dass sie ganz eindeutig ein Mensch ist?“  
„Sehe ich genauso. Als Pater Jonathan gestern bei uns war, hat sie sein Kreuz in die Hand genommen und ihr ist nichts passiert. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie eben nicht weiß, ob es nicht doch etwas sein könnte. Ich habe noch die halbe Nacht wachgelegen um mir etwas auszudenken. Heute Morgen habe ich sie dann gefragt, ob sie denn ein Dämon sein möchte.“  
Katja blieb stehen. Das Entsetzen war ihr deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Das hast du nicht getan. Sag mir, dass du das nicht gesagt hast!“  
„Natürlich habe ich das nicht direkt gesagt. Ich habe ihr von den Wölfen und Wildschweinen im Jägerwald erzählt und wie der Markgraf uns nicht erlaubt uns zu schützen, damit er nach Belieben jagen kann. Sie hält nicht viel davon.  
„Und ein Dämon würde die Tiere noch aufhetzen um sich ein Spaß aus unserem Leid zu machen. Hat es geholfen?“  
„Ich denke schon. Sie hat mich gebeten ihr etwas zu tun zu geben, damit sie den Kopf freikriegt.“  
Katja prustete. „Und du hast ihr bestimmt irgendeine Hausarbeit aufgetragen, oder?“  
„Sie reinigt Bandagen. Ich weiß ja, dass sie wahrscheinlich adlig ist, deswegen versuche ich sie von der Hausarbeit etwas fernzuhalten. Aber weißt du, manchmal ist es wirklich schwierig, auf alles Rücksicht zu nehmen.“  
„Du schaffst das schon“, meinte sie kichernd. „Pater Jonathan hat mir von seinem Besuch bei dir erzählt. Auch von seiner Idee, dass sie dem Gottesdienst fernbleiben sollte.“  
Torstens Körper versteifte. Es war seine Idee gewesen, nicht die des Paters. Selbst nachdem er seine Gründe dargelegt hatte, war Pater Jonathan noch skeptisch gewesen.  
„Gefällt dir es nicht?“  
Nun musste schnell eine Antwort her. „Ich weiß es nicht. Der Gottesdienst ist für mich eine selbstverständliche Sache. Mir ist nie in den Sinn gekommen ihm fernzubleiben.“  
„Hm?“ Katja sagte zunächst nichts. Dann brach sie in Gelächter aus. „Du bist wirklich eine Spitze des Dreiecks. In deinem eigenen Bereich kannst du jedes Detail nüchtern betrachten, aber die anderen Spitzen nimmst auch du einfach hin.“

Torsten wollte sich wie immer in den hinteren Bereich der Kirche setzen. Er fiel dort auf, weil sich die Leute in den vorderen Reihen versammelten und das gesamte Dorf dreimal in der Kirche Platz fand. Einen anderen Platz zu wählen kam ihm wie Heuchelei vor. Dieses Mal scheiterte sein Vorhaben jedoch, denn Katja packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn zu ihrer Familie in die dritte Reihe. Richard saß mit seinen Eltern zwei Reihen dahinter, aber das würde sie nach ihrer Hochzeit bestimmt ändern.  
Der Beginn von dem Gottesdienst war der gleiche wie immer. Zuerst begrüßte Pater Jonathan die Gemeinde, danach sangen alle gemeinsam ein Loblied auf Gott, woraufhin sie beteten. Anschließend kam die Predigt. Als Torsten noch ein Kind gewesen war, hatte Pater Jonathan ihm einmal erzählt, dass ihm dieser Teil am besten gefiel, weil dann jeder im Dorf Gottes Wort lauschte. Der Nachteil war nur, dass Gott nicht immer etwas Neues zu vermitteln hatte, er aber jede Woche eine Predigt halten musste.  
„Liebe Gemeinde“, rief Pater Jonathan mit voller Stimme. „Ihr werdet mit Sicherheit bemerkt haben, dass eine Person heute nicht anwesend ist. Ich selbst habe Mirin empfohlen dem Gottesdienst fernzubleiben. Ich tat es nicht um eurer wegen, sondern um sie vor dunklen Gedanken aus unserer Mitte zu schützen. Sie kam allein, kraftlos und ohne Erinnerungen in unser Dorf um Hilfe zu ersuchen. Ein paar gute Seelen haben sich ihrer erbarmt uns sie mit offenen Armen empfangen, so wie Gott einen jeden an seiner Seite empfängt. Doch es gibt unter uns auch jene, die sie nur mit Argwohn und Missfallen begegnen. Sie wurde beschuldigt nicht von dieser Welt zu sein, gar ein Geschöpf Satans. Täuscht euch nicht meine Kinder, auch ich habe diese Worte vernommen und ich bin entsetzt. Entsetzt darüber, wie ein Mensch, der sich nichts hat zuschulden kommen lassen, auf solche Art und Weise bestraft wird.“  
Mit jedem Wort der Predigt spannte Torstens Körper sich mehr an. Er wusste, dass Mirin kein Mensch war, aber sie tat niemandem etwas zuleide. Allein, dass sie diesen Morgen versucht hatte ein Frühstück zu machen, sprach für ihn schon Bände. Sie hatte eine solche Behandlung nicht verdient.  
Katja schien seine Frustration zu erkennen, denn sie nahm unauffällig seine Hand. Es half ihm ungemein.  
„Blicket bitte all in die dritte Reihe zu meiner rechten“, forderte Pater Jonathan alle auf. „Dort seht ihr Torsten, Sohn von Lars, der Mirin bei sich aufgenommen hat.“  
Torsten drückte nun auch Katjas Hand. Er hatte nicht erwartet nun selbst im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.  
„Damit seine Patientin nicht mit ihrer Haarfarbe alleine dasteht, hat er seine eigenen ebenfalls blau gefärbt. Doch scheint es, dass ihm schnell die Blaubeeren ausgegangen sind.“  
Torsten prustete. Damit es niemand mitbekam, schlug er sich die freie Hand vor den Mund. Doch er war nicht der einzige. Aus allen Seiten ertönte leichtes Gelächter. Pater Jonathan hielt mit seiner Predigt inne, auch er schmunzelte.  
„Anstelle der Haarfarbe“, fuhr der Geistliche dann fort, „gibt es tatsächliche Anhaltspunkte um einen Dämon zu erkennen. Ihr werdet vielleicht schon gehört haben, dass Mirin heute Nacht die Kirche aufgesucht hat.“ Er hob theatralisch die Arme. „Sie hat sich hier in diesen heiligen Hallen aufgehalten und ihr ist nichts geschehen. Sie ist nicht zu Asche verbrannt, noch ist ein Blitz auf sie niedergefahren. Ihr mögt euch nun fragen, warum sie dann nicht dem Gottesdienst beiwohnt, wie es ein jeder frommer Christ tut. Fraget euch selbst, meine Kinder und seid ehrlich. Was würdet ihr denken, wenn sie sich stößt oder nur stolpert? Wäre es in euren Augen ein Missgeschick, wie es bei jedem Menschen geschehen kann? Oder hättet Ihr gleich Gottes Wirken gesehen, der seinen Zorn zum Ausdruck bringt? Selbst das Kreuz, das ich um den Hals trage, welches von Kardinal Franziskus selbst seinerzeit gesegnet wurde, konnte sie in die Hand nehmen. Ihr möget vielleicht noch zweifeln, doch behaltet die Zweifel für euch. Gehet nicht vom Schlimmsten aus, sondern zeiget, was es ausmacht ein Mensch zu sein. Ein Mensch ist gütig, barmherzig und voller Mitgefühl. Horchet in euren Herzen und fraget euch selbst, ob das in den letzten Tagen auf euch zutraf. Und all jene, die sich der Sünde von Invidia, dem Neid und der Missgunst schuldig gemacht haben, mögen mich zur Beichte aufsuchen, auf dass ich sie von ihrer Sünde befreien kann. Nun lasset uns beten.“  
Die Dorfbewohner falteten die Hände. Pater Jonathan sprach das Vater Unser. Torsten hatte nie wirklich etwas bei diesen Worten gefühlt, heute gingen sie ihm unter die Haut. Er nahm Richard übel, wie er Mirin so offen beschuldigt hatte. Doch sollte er sich entschuldigen, so entschied Torsten, würde er ihm ohne weiteres vergeben.  
Zum Ende des Gottesdienstes teilte Pater Jonathan immer wichtige Neuigkeiten mit, die das ganze Dorf betrafen. Er begann mit den Händlern, die am folgenden Dienstag ins Dorf kommen würden. Mit ihnen würden auch Gesandte des Markgrafen eintreffen um die Steuern einzutreiben. So sehr die Mienen der Versammelten sich bei der ersten Mitteilung erhellten, bei der zweien verdunkelten sie sich wieder. Das Beste hob Pater Jonathan sich aber wie immer bis zum Schluss auf. Richard und Katja würden in einer Woche heiraten. Die Dorfbewohner applaudierten, doch Torsten konnte nicht anders als Katja anzustarren. Er hatte gewusst, dass sie bald heiraten wollten, aber nicht, dass es so bald geschehen würde.  
Pater Jonathan beendete den Gottesdienst mit den rituellen Worten „Nun gehet hin in Frieden und folget dem Pfad der Tugend“. Die Anwesenden verließen in fester Reihenfolge die Kirche durch den Mittelgang, die vorderste Bank zuerst, dann der Reihe nach die hinteren. Während Torsten wartete, dachte er über die Abschlussworte nach. Die Bedeutung dieser Worte kannte er, aber heute gab es ein direktes Beispiel, auf das sie sich beziehen konnten.  
Nachdem die Bank vor ihm geleert war, stand Torsten auf. Die Predigt hatte ihm zu denken gegeben, deshalb wollte er schnell nach Hause. Katja schnappte sich aber wieder seinen Arm und zog ihn ein paar Schritte nach vorne. Sie trug ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das er schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, es aber sehr gut kannte. Sie heckte etwas aus. Er entschied sich zu bleiben. Sie beide verband eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft, deswegen war er sich sicher, dass Katja ihm nicht schaden würde. Dazu würde ihm ein wenig Zerstreuung bestimmt guttun.  
Sie waren nicht die einzigen, die in der Kirche blieben. Pater Jonathan, der anwesend bleiben musste, bis die gesamte Gemeinde die Kirche verlassen hatte, hatte sie derweil nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er schien von ihrem Bleiben nicht überrascht zu sein. Richard, der missmutig auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen starrte, betrachtete er mit Neugier.  
„Richard“, rief Pater Jonathan, als sie alleine waren. „Was können wir für dich tun?“  
Richard kam zu ihnen. „Pater, ich habe etwas getan wofür ich mich schäme. Ich würde das gerne bereinigen, hier, mit Gott, meiner Liebsten und Euch als Zeugen.“  
Pater Jonathan sah zu Katja. Als sie nickte, bat er Richard zu sprechen. Der wandte sich Torsten zu. „Torsten. Ich traue Mirin nicht. Es sind nicht nur ihre Haare, alles an ihr macht für mich einen zu perfekten Eindruck. Eine schöne Frau taucht an einem Ort auf, zu dem man sich nur sehr schwer verirren kann. Das kann man vielleicht noch dem Zufall zuschreiben. Sie ist allein, hilflos und kann sich an nichts erinnern. Kann sein. Ich habe Geschichten gehört, wo so etwas passiert ist. Aber all das kurz nachdem du von dem Tod deines Vaters erfahren hast und am Boden zerstört bist? Das war mir zu viel Zufall. Ich kann sie nicht von jetzt auf gleich mit anderen Augen betrachten, doch für meine Taten bin ich allein verantwortlich. Das von gestern tut mir leid. Egal wie ich sie sehe, ich hätte nicht so auftreten dürfen.“  
So rau Richard auch war, er war ein aufrichtiger Mann, das musste man ihm zugestehen. Torsten erinnerte sich an sein Vorhaben Richard zu vergeben, doch konnte er das jetzt nicht so einfach machen. Er kannte den Schmied gut genug, es würde ihm keine Ruhe geben, sollte es zu einfach sein. „Ich traue ihr auch nicht.“  
Er waren nur fünf kurze Worte, doch der Nachhall war enorm. Wann immer Torsten über Mirin bisher gesprochen oder auch nur nachgedacht hatte, er hatte stets eine gewisse Distanz gewahrt. Sie war für ihn ein lebender Körper, der seine Hilfe brauchte. Doch sie war mehr als das.  
„Wie kannst du das nur sagen?“, flüsterte Katja. Sie hatte es am meisten getroffen.  
„Wie sie dorthin gekommen ist, lässt sich leicht zusammenreimen“, sagte er an Richard gewandt. „Die Schlucht ist eine gute Orientierung. Die Winde dort kann man auch im Wald spüren und dort trifft man keine Wachen. Das habe ich von einem der verbotenen Jäger. Die richtige Frage ist eher, warum war sie allein unterwegs? Ich bin inzwischen davon überzeugt, dass sie vom Adel ist. Solche Frauen werden gut behütet. Sollte sie verheiratet werden und ist geflohen? Oder wurde sie verbannt? Gehörte sie zu einer Reisegruppe, die in das Dorf reisen wollte und unterwegs überfallen wurde? All das weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß aber sehr wohl, dass ich einen Eid geschworen habe. Diese Frau braucht Hilfe und ich bin dafür am besten geeignet. Und ich werde ihr helfen, was auch immer ihre Geschichte sein mag. Denn wenn ich sie der Wildnis überlasse und später erfahre, dass sie unschuldig ist, ich könnte es mir niemals verzeihen.“  
Schweigen breitete sich aus. Torsten wollte etwas hören, Lob oder Tadel, irgendwas. Er wollte wissen, ob er richtig handelte, doch niemand sagte etwas. Deshalb wendete er sich ab. Jetzt hatte er noch mehr, worüber er nachdenken musste.  
„Torsten.“  
Torsten blieb stehen. Er wusste nicht, warum er es tat, vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht, dass Richard ihm hinter rief. Er drehte sich aber nicht um.  
„Meine Wahl stand fest, als ich erfahren habe, dass du es warst, der Gunther überredet hast. Aber jetzt verdiene ich diese Ehre nicht mehr. Wenn du dennoch bereit wärst, unser Trauzeuge zu sein, würde es mich… uns sehr freuen.“  
Torsten wusste, würde er jetzt gehen, zerbrach er etwas, was nie wieder neu geschaffen werden konnte. Deshalb drehte er sich um. Es war Richard deutlich anzusehen, dass er mit sich selbst kämpfte. Katja klammerte sich an seinen Arm, sie sah Torsten beinahe flehend an. Pater Jonathan schien es auch nicht besser zu gehen. Er hielt seine Hände gefaltet. Seine Lippen waren geschlossen, zuckten aber unaufhörlich. Er betete. Torsten war ebenso hin und her gerissen. Er hatte wieder deutlich vor Augen, wie Richard mitten auf dem Dorfplatz vor allen Leuten Mirin der Hexerei angeklagt hatte. Auch wenn sie kein Sukkubus oder sonst etwas Unmenschliches wäre, jeder würde Angst bekommen das Haus zu verlassen. Andererseits kannten sie sich schon ihr gesamtes Leben und hatten dabei vieles erlebt. Richard war einfach jemand, der mit dem Kopf durch die Wand rannte, aber er jammerte danach nie, dass ihm der Kopf schmerzte. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er nun machen sollte. Er hätte nichts lieber als ein Kraut oder eine Wurzel, die seine Probleme einfach verschwinden ließen. Aber es gab etwas, was er machen konnte. Er konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob das die richtige Lösung ist, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es ein guter Schritt war. „Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits“, sagte er mit dem besten Lächeln, das er zustande brachte.  
Richard entspannte sich, Pater Jonathans Miene erhellte sich und Katja rannte zu ihm und warf sich an seinen Hals. „Danke Torsten“, sagte sie. „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“  
„Ich möchte aber, dass Mirin auch zur Hochzeit eingeladen wird. Nicht als Gefolge und auch nicht in einer besonderen Position.“  
Das Lächeln in Richards Gesicht gefror. „Nun, das bin ich ihr wohl schuldig. Ich werde sie persönlich einladen.“  
„Sie soll auf meiner Seite sitzen“, meinte Katja. „Ich frage Eberhard, ob er sie begleitet. Dann hat sie jemanden der auf sie aufpasst und er ist nicht alleine.“  
Torsten nickte. „Wenn das dann geklärt ist, ich habe einiges nachzudenken. Es war eine beeindruckende Predigt, Pater.“  
„Nein.“ Katja löste ihren Griff nicht, sie drückte sogar noch etwas fester zu. „So kann ich dich auf keinen Fall wieder aus dem Haus lassen.“  
Katjas Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, deshalb sah Torsten die anderen an. Richard schien genauso verwirrt zu sein wie er, Pater Jonathan jedoch grinste. „Pater?“  
„Hat es dich nicht gewundert, dass ich dich nicht nach deinen Haaren gefragt habe, Torsten? Als ich zu dir kam, wusste ich es bereits. Dass du dir Blaubeeren in die Haare gedrückt hast um sie blau zu färben, damit sie Mirins ähneln, war bemerkenswert. Doch muss ich Lotte zustimmen, dass ein solcher Flecken nicht nur halbherzig, sondern ebenso unnatürlich aussieht. Folge mir bitte, wir werden den Rest deiner Haare ebenfalls färben.“  
„Und denk gar nicht daran wegzurennen“, drohte Katja. „Vater steht vor der Tür mit einem Fangnetz bereit.“  
Torsten glaubte ihr nicht eine Silbe. Er hatte wohl bemerkt, dass Gunther vor ihm in der Kirche eingetroffen war und er hatte beim Betreten kein Netz gesehen. Wegrennen würde er trotzdem nicht. Er fand den Flecken auch auffällig und hässlich.


	12. Chapter 12

Auf dem Weg nach Hause bekam Torsten neugierige Blicke zugeworfen. Weder überraschte ihn das, noch kümmerte er sich darum. Nach dem Gottesdienst wusste jeder im Dorf, dass seine neue Haarfarbe von simplen Blaubeeren stammte und nicht von dämonischem Einwirken seitens Mirin. Katja hatte sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht die Beeren über seinem Kopf zu zerdrücken und den Saft dann in seine Haare einzumassieren. Sie war dabei aber sehr vorsichtig vorgegangen, nicht ein einziger Tropfen hatte seine Kleidung erreicht. Auch war sie sparsamer als er gewesen. Wo er mit einem Bündel den vierten Teil seiner Haare hatte färben könne, hatte sie den Rest mit nur etwas mehr als einem Bündel geschafft. Was von dem zweiten Bündel übrig war hatte er gegen eine kleine Spende mitbekommen.  
„Mirin, ich bin wieder zu Hause. Mirin?“  
Es gab keine Antwort. Torsten sah im Patientenzimmer nach, ob sie sich schlafen gelegt hatte, doch dort war sie nicht. Nach einem weiteren Rufen hörte er sie durch die Wand. Sie war in seinem Kräutergarten.  
„Schwache Leistung“, sagte sie, als er bei ihr war. „Es ist alles in Reih und Glied, doch weit mehr Unkraut als Blumen. Und die hier sehen aus, als wenn sie zur falschen Jahreszeit gepflanzt wurden. Ich war oft im Schlossgarten und habe mir einiges von dem Gärtner erklären lassen. Wenn Ihr mögt, kann ich mich darum kümmern.“  
Torsten hockte sich schmunzelnd neben sie. Er deutete auf einen Stängel, der sich vor ihnen befand. „Der Saft von den Blättern wirkt sehr betäubend. Ich habe es auf Bestellung gepflanzt- Es gibt einen Fürsten, der jedes Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag ein sehr scharfes Gericht isst und verlangt, dass seine Familie es ebenfalls isst. Für seine Frau ist es allerdings zu scharf, deshalb leckt sie vorher über diese Blätter.“  
„Dadurch müsste sie doch auch nicht mehr sprechen können. Merkt er das nicht?“  
„Sollte man meinen.“ Torsten lachte. „Wisst Ihr, unsere Adligen sind sehr patriarchisch. Bei denen heißt es, dass eine gute Frau gesehen wird und nicht gehört. Sie wollen es meist gar nicht anders.“  
Mirin schwieg eine Weile. Dann fragte sie: „Konntet Ihr einige retten?“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Adligen reißen sich nahezu darum. Wenn die sich stoßen, wollen sie sich immer gleich damit einreiben, weil damit jeder Schmerz vergeht.“ Er sah in den Augenwinkeln, dass sie ihm zugewandt war. Sie sah ihn an, nicht die Pflanze. „Ihr habt nicht von den Blättern gesprochen, oder?“  
„Eure Haare. Ich weiß zu schätzen, dass Ihr sie jetzt ganz gefärbt habt, aber es ist schade um die Beeren.“  
Torsten lachte. Genau mit dieser Reaktion hatte er gerechnet. „Es sind noch ein paar übrig. Und ja, ich habe sie mitbekommen.“  
Mirin strahlte ihn an. Torsten erwartete, dass sie ihn ins Haus zerren würde, aber sie wandte sich wieder den Pflanzen zu. Übertreib es nicht, schalt er sich selbst. Sie mag ein Dämon sein, aber sie ist kein kleines Kind. Er stand wieder auf. „Wollen wir etwas essen?“  
Auch Mirin erhob sich. „Ja.“

Auf dem Weg in den Steinklotz erzählte Torsten Mirin wie Pater Jonathan in der Predigt den Leuten den Kopf gewaschen hatte. Er wollte ihr damit die Angst nehmen, stattdessen schien es sie eher zu bedrücken.  
„Sagt, stört es Euch gar nicht?“  
„Dass ich mein Bestes gebe um die Leute von dem Glauben abzubringen, Ihr seid etwas anderes als ein Mensch?“  
„Ich bin etwas anderes. Ihr kommt mir wie ein ehrlicher Mensch vor und Katja war auch der Meinung. Warum a…“  
Mirin verstummte. Sie hatten das Dorf erreicht, so liefen ihnen andere Leute über den Weg. Torsten störte sich daran nicht. „Vor allem seid Ihr meine Patientin. Es ist meine Pflicht Euch zu schützen, egal woher Ihr kommt. Das gehört zu dem Eid, den ich vor langer Zeit geleistet habe. Aber nein, einfach ist es nicht. Dennoch werde ich mich nicht von Euch abwenden, bis Ihr genesen seid oder mich aus eigenem Antrieb verlassen habt.“  
„He, Torsten. Mirin.“ Torsten hatte sich schon gefragt, wann Richard bei ihnen auftauchen würde. Da Eberhard bei ihm war, waren sie wohl auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen. „Habt ihr einen Moment.“  
„Wir wollten gerade etwas essen. Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?“  
„Auf jeden Fall. Ich bezahle.“  
„Wie geht es Euch, Mirin?“, fragte Eberhard.  
„Ganz gut, Herr…“  
„Eberhard. Wir hatten schon das Vergnügen.“  
„Richtig. Ihr seid der Dorfälteste. Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?“  
„Selbstverständlich. Wie kann ich Euch helfen?“  
„Seid Ihr Soldat gewesen?“  
„Sogar mehr als das. Ich war ein fahrender Ritter. Ich bin durch das ganze Land gereist und habe für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit gekämpft.“  
Torsten rollte die Augen. Als nächstes würde sie fragen, wie er in ein so abgelegenes Dorf gekommen war. Das war immer so. Und er würde antworten, dass er eines Tages genug gekämpft hatte und sich den friedlichsten Ort im Reich gesucht hatte.  
„Habt Ihr auch gegen Monster und Dämonen gekämpft?“  
„Auch das. Ich war eine Weile im Monsterturm stationiert. Er heißt so, weil er bei einem Wald steht, in dem es vor diesen Viechern nur so wimmelt. Mögt Ihr die eine oder andere Geschichte darüber hören?“  
„Habt Ihr etwas, das Euch hilft Dämonen zu erkennen?“  
Torsten erschrak. Eberhard war ein ruhiger Mensch, der die Dinge nüchtern betrachtete. Dass sie ihn so direkt darauf ansprach würde zu nichts Gutem werden. Zum Glück wusste er, wie er davon ablenken konnte.  
Richard kam ihm allerdings zuvor. „Mirin, es tut mir leid. Ich gehöre zu denen, die dich ohne es zu wissen angeprangert haben. Auch bin ich dafür verantwortlich, dass Torstens Haare jetzt blau sind.“  
„Ja. So eine Verschwendung.“

Im Gasthaus setzten sie sich gemeinsam an einen Tisch. Von Gunther und Katja war keine Spur, aber obwohl Mittagszeit war, waren sie die einzigen Gäste im Raum.  
Nachdem Mona ihnen zu Trinken gebracht hatte, räusperte Richard sich. „Mirin, hat Torsten Euch schon von der Hochzeit erzählt?“ Sie verneinte. „Heute in einer Woche werden Katja und ich vor den Altar treten, also heiraten. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn Ihr auch dabei seid.“  
Mirins Augen weiteten sich. „Ich? Bei Eurer Hochzeit? Seid Ihr sicher?“  
Richard nickte. „Absolut. Jetzt, wo Ihr nicht mehr die einzige hier mit blauen Haaren seid, fallt Ihr nicht mehr so sehr auf und eine Feier ist eine gute Gelegenheit das Eis zu brechen.“  
Hilfesuchend sah Mirin zu Torsten. Jetzt, wo es ausgesprochen war, bereute er seine Idee. Er hatte nicht bedacht, dass sie menschenscheu war. Würde sie während der Feier in Bedrängnis geraten, konnte die Droge sich wieder durchsetzen. Oder noch schlimmer, sie konnte ihre wahre Natur enthüllen.  
„Eberhard wird ein Auge auf Euch haben“, fuhr Richard fort. „Er ist verantwortungsvoll und hat einen sehr ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. Dazu hat jeder großen Respekt vor ihm. Euch wird an seiner Seite nichts geschehen.“  
„Was ist mit Euch, Torsten?“  
„Ich bin der Trauzeuge. Als solcher habe ich einige Pflichten, denen ich nachkommen muss. Bei der Zeremonie stehe ich vorne beim Altar und bei der anschließenden Feier gibt einige Traditionen, bei denen ich etwas tun muss. Aber keine Sorge. Wenn es hier jemanden gibt, bei dem du sicher bist, dann ist es Eberhard.“  
„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass mein Mann das nicht gehört hat.“ Lotte brachte das Essen. Sie konnte mühelos drei gefüllte Teller gleichzeitig tragen, aber bei vieren benötigte selbst sie ein Tablett. Richard hielt es, während sie die Teller und das Besteck verteilte. „Ihm vertraust du schließlich dein Hab und Gut an.“  
„Das stimmt. Aber als Vater der Braut wird er von Mirin zu weit entfernt sein.“  
„Ach, darum geht es. Sag Torsten, hast du in den letzten sieben Jahren einmal getanzt?“  
Torsten wusste, dass er nicht mehr getanzt hatte, seit er es mit Katja gelernt hatte. „So lange ist das schon her?“  
„Allerdings. Mona und ich werden dich nachher aufsuchen, damit du die Bewegungen wieder lernst.“  
„Die Hochzeit ist doch erst in einer Woche.“  
„Was glaubst du, was es braucht, eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten? Das Essen muss vorbereitet werden, Schmuck für den Raum hier, das Kleid muss angepasst werden. Wer weiß, ob ich bis dahin überhaupt noch eine freie Minute bekomme. Und dass du mir übermorgen den Markt nicht verlässt, bis wir ein gutes Geschenk gefunden haben.“  
Torsten hob kapitulierend die Hände. „Schon gut, schon gut. Aber sag mal, beim Thema Geschenk. Katja meinte, der Bote vom Grafen hat eine Belohnung für meinen Vater gebracht. Was war das eigentlich?“  
„Du wirst es nicht glauben. Es waren sage und schreibe dreihundert Goldmünzen.“  
Als er das hörte, blieb Torsten die Luft weg. Dreihundert Goldmünzen. Dreihundert. Und es waren Goldmünzen. Für zwei Kupfermünzen bekam man ein einfaches Frühstück. Zwanzig Kupfermünzen waren eine Silbermünze wert und für einhundert davon bekam man eine Goldmünze.  
„Atmen, Torsten. Luft holen.“  
Torsten folgte der Anweisung des Dorfältesten. „Was soll ich damit?“  
„Damit könntest du dir ohne Probleme eine kleine Villa bauen lassen, wenn du wünschst. Aber so wie ich dich kenne, ist das nichts für dich. Du bräuchtest auch nie wieder arbeiten und selbst deine Enkel hätten ausgesorgt. Aber wahrscheinlich wirst du einfach weitermachen wie bisher. Richtig?“  
„Das auf jeden Fall. Ich mache meine Arbeit nicht des Geldes wegen.“  
„Das will ich auch hoffen“, mahnte Lotte. „Dein Vater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen, wenn du dir mit seinem Erbe einfach ein schönes Leben machst. Aber jetzt genug von dem Thema. Ihr habt zu essen. Und dich, Richard, wünscht mein Mann zu sehen. Nach dem Essen.“

Torsten wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Lotte ihn nicht lange warten lassen würde. Deshalb nahm er sich gleich, als er wieder zu Hause ankam, vor, Platz zu schaffen. Die Stühle waren schnell in die Küche geräumt, bei dem schweren Tisch sah es anders aus. Den bekam er alleine nicht verrückt. Torsten konnte ihn an einer Seite anheben, auch umwerfen, aber das lag an dem hohen Schwerpunkt. Würde er einmal auf dem Kopf liegen brauchte es Richard oder sonst zwei Männer um den Tisch wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Da Mirin ihm ihre Hilfe nicht von sich aus anbot, fragte er auch nicht danach. Sie hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass sie keine übermenschliche Kraft besaß, da würde sie ihm keine Hilfe mit dem Tisch sein. So konnte er nur hoffen, dass Lotte jemanden mitbrachte, der dabei helfen konnte.  
Lotte brachte neben Mona nur ihren Geigenkoffer und einen Beutel mit. Sie sah sich kurz im Raum um, dann nickte sie und zitierte Torsten nach draußen. Bei dem Wetter sollte man ohnehin draußen verweilen, meinte sie. Auch Mirin sollte mitkommen.  
Torsten hielt sich bei Mona. Als Lotte ihm das Tanzen gelehrt hatte, hatte er mit beiden Schwestern getanzt. Dazu hatte Lotte ihre Geige noch nie von jemand anderem spielen lassen. Mirin blieb an der Häuserecke stehen. Die Neugier war ihr förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Jetzt war Torsten wirklich von ihrem Gelehrtenblut überzeugt.  
„Worauf wartest du? Komm her.“  
Also wollte Lotte selbst seine Tanzpartnerin sein. Es überraschte ihn, aber er würde ihr sicher nicht wiedersprechen. Als er aber zu ihr sah, war sie auf Mirin fixiert. „Na los. Oder hast du auch vergessen, dass man nicht alleine tanzen kann?“  
Mirin zögerte, setzte sich dann aber in Bewegung. Torsten hingegen lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Die Untersuchungen waren die eine Sache. Die Male, wo sich hinter ihm versteckt hatte, konnte man kaum als Körperkontakt gelten lassen und bei den Blaubeerstielen hatte sie nur Augen für die Früchte gehabt. Dann war da noch das Mal, wo sie die Abmachung getroffen hatten. Schon da hatte Torsten sich unwohl gefühlt, doch nun sollte er, man konnte es nicht anders nennen, sich in die Fänge eines Dämons begeben. So steif sein Oberkörper auch war, seine Beine wollten Reißaus nehmen. Er nahm kaum wahr, wie Mona etwas sagte.  
„Na, jetzt seht euch mal den an“, meinte Lotte grinsend. „Er zögert keine Sekunde sich seine Haare mit Blaubeersaft zu verunstalten, aber sich in die Arme einer Dame zu begeben wagt er nicht.“  
Mona lachte sofort los. Für solche Scherze war sie immer zu haben. Auch Mirin schmunzelte. Bei ihr schien das Eis gebrochen, denn sie kam zu ihm. Torsten dagegen fand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Er wollte es nicht, nicht mit ihr. Er wollte einer Verführerin nicht dermaßen ausgeliefert sein. Andererseits hatte er lautstark dafür protestiert, dass man sie als Mensch betrachten sollte, allein schon, weil er der Meinung war, dass sie es verdiente. Würde er ihr das jetzt verweigern, würde er als ein elendiger Heuchler dastehen.  
„Hier, Torsten.“ Mona hielt ihm eine Blechflasche hin. „Verdünnter Wein, damit du lockerer wirst.“  
Das konnte er gebrauchen. Er entkorkte die Flasche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Der Wein war gut, aber nie und nimmer verdünnt. Sofort nahm er die Flasche wieder herunter. „Als ob der verdünnt ist.“  
„Ist er“, meinte Mona unschuldig. „Gut, es ist ein kräftiger Wein, aber ich habe einen ganzen Schluck Wasser in die Flasche getan, bevor ich sie mit dem Wein aufgefüllt habe.“  
Torsten keuchte. Einmal, weil diese Aussage einfach absurd war, aber auch, weil der Alkohol bereits Wirkung zeigte. Er war Alkohol nicht gewohnt, so wurde ihm schon schwummrig. Als er dann noch einen Schubs von der Seite bekam, fand er sich vor Mirin wieder, die ihn überrascht ansah. Er wusste, jetzt konnte er nicht mehr weg ohne ihr etwas anzutun, was sie nicht verdiente. Also blieb ihm nur noch Augen auf und durch. Er nahm ihre Hand und legte seine andere an ihre Hüfte. Mirins legte ihre freie Hand auf seinen Arm. Keine Sorge, formte sie mit ihren Lippen.  
„Sieht so aus, als hättest du schon einmal getanzt“, sagte Lotte. „Trotzdem fangen wir ganz vorne bei einfachem Schunkeln an, damit ihr ein Gefühl für euren Partner kriegt. Nach Torstens Vorgabe stellt ihr einen Fuß weiter nach außen, dann wieder zurück. Mona, du bist dran.“  
Mona spielte ein langsames Lied, ideal für erste Übungen. Torsten wartete bis er ein Gefühl für das Lied bekam, dann legte er los.

Erst abends konnte Torsten sich zurücklehnen. Lotte hatte sich nicht zufriedengegeben, bis er nicht nur die wichtigsten Tänze mindestens einmal fehlerfrei vorzeigen konnte, auch den Volkstanz musste er beherrschen. So spaßig es in der Gemeinschaft auch war, alleine war es nur peinlich. Beim anschließenden Abendessen hatte Lotte ihm das Thema Hochzeitsgeschenk aufgedrängt. Torsten wusste, dass er als Trauzeuge etwas Besonderes schenken musste, aber scheinbar hatte die Frau erwartet, dass er bereits nach kürzester Zeit die perfekte Idee hätte. Er hatte sich zu retten versucht, indem er sich mit Lotte am Markttag verabredete, aber das hatte sie nur noch mehr angespornt. Letztendlich war Mirin seine Rettung gewesen. Nachdem das Essen beendet war, hatte sie Lotte um einen Gefallen bitten wollen, von dem er nichts wissen durfte. Sorgen machte Torsten sich deswegen keine. Es gab nicht eine Geschichte, in dem eine Frau von einem Sukkubus heimgesucht worden war, stattdessen war überall geschrieben, dass die Macht dieser Art Dämon sich nur auf Männer auswirkte. Außerdem vertraute er ihr soweit, dass sie nichts Dummes anstellen würde.  
Jetzt lag er auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Es kam ihm unwirklich vor, dass erst zwei Tage vergangen waren seit Mirin aufgetaucht war. Überhaupt war in dieser Woche viel geschehen. Am Montag war die Nachricht über den Tod seines Vaters gekommen, Dienstag hatte er Mirin im Wald gefunden. So ganz hatte er den Schock immer noch nicht überwunden. Dementsprechend schnell waren die darauffolgenden Tage vergangen. Freitag war sie zurückgekommen und hatte ihn seitdem ordentlich auf Trapp gehalten. Jetzt war Sonntagabend. Übermorgen würden die Händler da sein, diese Tage vergingen auch immer sehr schnell. Nicht länger waren die Montage davor. Jeder rechnete zusammen, was er zu verkaufen hatte und überlegte, was er sich Neues kaufen würde.   
Er war da keine Ausnahme. Durch die Arzneien und Tränke, die er herstellte verdiente er einiges an Geld. Jetzt, wo er das Geld seines Vaters geerbt hatte, durfte es um ein Vielfaches mehr sein. Es war sogar schon mehrfach behauptet worden, sein Vater sei der reichste Mann im Ort gewesen. Wirkliche Gedanken hatte Torsten sich nie darum gemacht. Wann immer er seinen Vater gefragt hatte, ob sie sich das eine oder andere überhaupt leisten konnten, hatte dieser nur gelacht und gemeint, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen müsse. Schon sein Vater hatte Gunther bedingungslos vertraut und er hatte keinen Grund es nicht ebenfalls zu tun. Jetzt aber, wo der unbekannten Summe dreihundert Goldmünzen hinzugefügt waren, fragte er sich doch, wie viel er eigentlich besaß.  
Übermorgen um diese Zeit dürfte es wieder etwas mehr sein. Das würde der dritte Markttag ohne seinen Vater sein, die beiden vorherigen war er schon im Krieg gewesen. Dennoch war es anders. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass sein Vater nicht wiederkehren würde. Er war allein.  
„Hier seid Ihr.“  
Torsten schreckte hoch. Mirin stand in der Tür. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass sie zurück war. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Mir geht es gut. Euch auch?“  
„Natürlich. Ich…“ Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich musste an meinen Vater denken.“  
„Ich weiß, es nimmt euch Menschen mit, wenn jemand in eurer Familie stirbt. Ich werde Euch alleine lassen.“  
„Wartet noch.“ Er deutete auf das kleine Bett. „Setzt Euch bitte.“  
Mirin trat ein und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Torsten fiel auf, dass sie sich nicht anders bewegte als sonst, konnte diesen Gedanken aber nicht zuordnen.  
„Übermorgen ist Markttag“, sagte er, nachdem sie Platz genommen hatte. „Eine Karawane fahrender Händler kommt morgen Abend an. Sie lagern außerhalb des Dorfes und bauen dort ihre Stände auf. Ich werde auch dort sein. Wollt Ihr Euch mir anschließen?“  
Mirins Augen weiteten sich. Dann schüttelte sie energisch den Kopf.  
„Kein Problem“, sagte er sofort. „Ich dachte es mir schon, wollte Euch aber nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich davon fernhalten möchte.“  
Er bekam ein Nicken als Antwort.  
„Noch etwas“, fuhr er dann fort. „Ich muss für den Markttag noch einiges vorbereiten. Deshalb werde ich morgen nicht viel Zeit für Euch haben. Wenn Ihr wollt, stelle ich Euch meine Bücher zur Verfügung. Es sind hauptsächlich Sachbücher über Kräuter- und Heilkunde. Obwohl, könnt Ihr unsere Schrift denn lesen?“  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen“, meinte sie. „Ich habe in diesem Dorf noch nichts Geschriebenes entdeckt.“  
„Kommt mit.“ Er führte sie über den Flur in sein Lager. Dort befand sich auch sein Arbeitstisch und ein kleines Regal mit seinen Büchern. Er nahm es heraus und reichte es ihr.  
„Heimische Pflanzen und ihre Möglichkeiten“, las sie vor.  
„Genau. Ich dachte mir, es könnte Euch interessieren. Ihr könnt es gerne studieren.“  
Sie war ein Blick in sein Regal. „Darf ich mir auch die anderen ansehen?“  
„Natürlich. Bedient Euch ruhig.“  
Mirin nahm ein Buch aus dem Regal. Es war eine Sammlung von Geschichten und Theorien über Fabelwesen. Es überraschte Torsten, dass sie gerade dieses Buch nahm, schließlich konnte sie Informationen über die verschiedensten Arten aus erster Hand bekommen.  
Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick. „Es interessiert mich, was Menschen über andere Arten denken und was sie zu wissen glauben. Ich würde gerne mit diesem Buch beginnen.“  
„Ich bringe Euch alle ins Patientenzimmer“, sagte er und begann die Bücher aus dem Regal auf einen Stapel zu legen. „Ich muss mich bei der Arbeit sehr konzentrieren.“


	13. Chapter 13

Auf dem Markt hieß es, wer zuerst kommt, malt zuerst, deswegen war Torsten früh ins Bett gegangen. Mirin, die sich in der vorherigen Nacht in die Bücher nahezu festgefressen hatte, hatte sich seinem Vorhaben ohne zu zögern angeschlossen. So erwartete sie ihn bereits, als er an diesem Morgen mit Beginn der Dämmerung die Treppe hinabstieg. Sie saß am Wohnzimmertisch und las eins seiner Bücher.  
„Guten Morgen“, grüßte er.  
Mirin sah von ihrem Buch auf. „Euch auch einen guten Morgen. Wartet bitte noch etwas, ich bereite das Frühstück zu.“ Sie legte ein stück Papier in die Seite und schlug das Buch zu. Kurz darauf war sie in der Küche verschwunden.  
Torsten sah sich zunächst das Buch an, dann schaute er in Richtung Küche. Der Gefallen, um den sie Lotte am Sonntagabend gebeten hatte war ihr beizubringen, wie man ein gutes Frühstück machte. Das Ergebnis dieses Abends war ein Topf Haferbrei, von Mirin, von Lotte beaufsichtigt, aber ohne Hilfe gemacht. Natürlich war es für ein Mal viel zu viel gewesen, also gab es das Gleiche heute noch einmal. Torsten störte sich nicht daran, er war nahrhaft und dieser schmeckte recht gut. Mehr Gedanken machte er sich um Mirins Verhalten. Am Vortag hatte er sie kaum aus dem Bett kriegen können, weil sie zu lange aufgeblieben war. Nach dem Frühstück hatte sie sich sogar gleich wieder schlafen gelegt. Heute schien sie dagegen ausgeschlafen zu sein. Er verstand es nicht, fragte aber auch nicht danach.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Mirin mit zwei dampfenden Schüsseln zurückkam. Sie stellte eine vor Torsten, die andere ihm gegenüber. „Geht Ihr gleich zum Markt?“  
„Ja. Ich habe eine lange Liste abzuarbeiten und jetzt ist das Gedränge noch übersichtlich.“ Er sprach ein schnelles Gebet und aß einen Löffel. „Noch besser als das gestern. Wie ist Euch das so gut gelungen?“  
„Der Trick nennt sich Gewürze. In Euren Büchern werden nicht nur Pflanzen mit heilender Wirkung erwähnt, es gibt auch welche, die nichts weiter tun als dafür zu sorgen, dass Fades schmackhaft wird.“  
Torsten schmunzelte. Er hatte nie besonders auf den Geschmack geachtet, da war es nur natürlich, dass selbst ein Anfänger ihn beeindrucken konnte. „Ich werde nachher auch einige Dinge für den täglichen Bedarf kaufen. Gibt es neben dem bereits Besprochenem etwas, was Ihr gebrauchen könnt?“  
Mirin starrte ihn für einen Moment an. Dann sah sie zur Seite. „Ich falle Euch schon genug zur Last.“  
„Sagt es einfach“, forderte er.  
Sie sah ihn wieder an, aber ihr Blick wurde bohrend. „Ihr braucht mich nicht zu beschwichtigen. Die Abmachung war deutlich. Ihr helft mir und ich tue weder Euch noch Eurem Dorf etwas zuleide. Was soll das also?“  
Torsten hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Ihr seid hier unter meiner Obhut. Das bedeutet, dass ich für Euch und Euer Wohlergehen verantwortlich bin. Ich werde Euch keinen Schmuck oder ähnliche Luxusgüter kaufen. Soll ich nach weiteren Büchern über Fabelwesen Ausschau halten? Oder ein anderes Thema?“  
Mirins Blick wurde weicher. „Eine Hose. Ich hätte gerne eine Hose, am besten aus Leder.“  
Zuerst hatte Torsten geglaubt sich verhört zu haben, aber nach ihrer Wiederholung war er sich sicher richtig gehört zu haben. „Wozu?“  
„Für mein Wohlergehen. Es fühlt sich seltsam an, wie der Rock bei jedem Schritt über meine Haut streicht. Daheim trage ich immer Hosen, deshalb.“  
„Also etwas aus Leder. Ich denke, ich weiß, wen ich da fragen muss. Ich werde sehen, was sich finden lässt.“  
Wieder wich sie seinem Blick aus. „Danke.“

Der große Platz außerhalb des Dorfes lag im Schatten der Berge. Es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich hierher verirrten, dennoch herrschte schon ein reger Betrieb. Die Händler hatten ihre Stände bereits aufgebaut, die meisten auch schon befüllt. Nur einige wenige waren noch mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Bei jedem Stand fand sich aber schon mindestens ein bewaffneter Mann, zumeist ein Söldner, der die Waren und den Schatz des jeweiligen Händlers bewachte. An einem Tisch vor dem größten Zelt, waren sogar vier Männer in voller Rüstung. Das war das Zelt des Gesandten von dem Markgrafen, der die halbjährlichen Steuern eintreiben würde. Der Gesandte begann immer als letztes mit seiner Arbeit, er konnte es sich erlauben. Wer nicht von sich aus zu ihm kam, würde einige Wochen später unangemeldeten Besuch von einem ganzen Trupp bekommen, der sich nahm, was er fand, und mit dem Rest nicht gerade sorgsam umging. Schon jetzt warteten zwei Männer vor dem Zelt um ihre Steuern zu bezahlen. Es gab eine Tradition im Dorf, dass, zusätzlich zu dem, der seine Steuern bezahlte, immer mindestens zwei weitere Familien bei dem Gesandten waren. So sollte verhindert werden, dass er von seinen Wachen jemanden holen ließ, der noch auf der Liste stand. Diese Tradition kam unter anderem Horst zugute, der erst seine Waren verkaufen musste um seine Steuern bezahlen zu können. Torsten würde seine Steuern in diesem Jahr früh bezahlen. Er hatte schließlich nur wenig mehr als die abgemachte Menge an Arzneien herstellen können. Was er mehr hatte, behielt er lieber, damit er sie gegebenenfalls nutzen konnte. Außerdem würde er heute viel Zeit mit Einkaufen verbringen.  
Der Apothekermeister erwartete ihn bereits. „Guten Morgen Torsten. Wie immer mit dem ersten Hahnenschrei.“  
„Seid gegrüßt. Ihr wisst doch, Krankheiten und Verletzungen warten auch nicht auf die Sonne.“  
„Ganz recht, ganz recht. Dann lasst doch mal sehen. Zehn, zwanzig, vierzig, sechzig von denen sind da. Das ist da, das auch und zu guter Letzt zehn Rollen grüne Bandagen. Alles wie bestellt, sehr gut. Jungs!“  
Zwei Männer nahmen Torsten den Handkarren ab. Der eine war Geselle, der andere Lehrling. Sie würden die Waren noch einmal überprüfen. Sorgen machte Torsten sich keine, er hatte alles davon schon mehrere Male verkauft.  
„Ich hörte, vorletzte Woche hat der Krieg aufgehört“, meinte der Apotheker darauf. „Euer Vater wird sicher bald heimkommen.“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Er ist gefallen.“  
„Das ist aber bedauerlich. Mein Aufrichtiges Mitgefühl.“  
„Danke Euch. Deswegen werdet Ihr in drei Monaten wohl auch nur halb so viel wie im letzten Jahr bekommen.“  
„Äußerst schade. Von Euch bekommt man eine gute Qualität. Aber es ist beruhigend, dass Ihr den Familienbetrieb weiterführt.“  
„Danke. Sagt bitte, kennt Ihr Euch mit den Adelskreisen aus?“  
„Nicht so gut, wie ich manchmal würde. Woher kommt Euer Interesse?“  
„Ein Reisender hat etwas erzählt, was aus persönlichen Gründen wichtig für mich sein kann. Ich hätte das gerne bestätigt.“  
„Ein Gerücht? Vielleicht kann ich Euch ja doch helfen. Als Händler erfährt man vieles.“  
Torsten schmunzelte. Der Mann versteckte es, aber er war allein auf seinen Profit bedacht. Es war selbstverständlich, dass etwas, was für ihn als seinen Lieferanten wichtig war, auch auf den Mann selbst Einfluss nehmen konnte. „Verzeiht, aber ich möchte mir sicher sein, bevor ich es herumerzähle. Ihr wisst bestimmt, wie schnell ein Gerücht ausarten kann.“  
„Natürlich, das verstehe ich vollkommen.“ Er mochte es verstehen, aber dass es ihm nicht gefiel, war leicht zu erkennen. Er zeigte auf das Zelt des Gesandten. „Ihr werdet dort am ehesten fündig. Der Anführer der Ritter war früher in einem Sondertrupp, der sich Eskorten spezialisiert war. Von allen hier, sollte er sich am besten auskennen. Sein Name ist Roman.“  
Die Männer von dem Apotheker kamen mit dem nun leeren Handkarren zurück. Der Geselle nickte dem Meister zu. „Alles bestens.“  
„Dann seid Ihr nun um drei Goldmünzen reicher, Torsten. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?“  
„Könntet Ihr mir eines der Goldmünzen in Silber geben? Ich habe heute viel einzukaufen.“  
„Selbstverständlich.“   
Der Mann gab Torsten die zwei Goldmünzen in die Hand. Die Münzen waren viel wert, selbst hier sollte man sie nicht offen vorzeigen, wenn man keine Wachen neben sich stehen hatte. Anschließend baute der Apotheker zehn Türme zu je zehn Silbermünzen auf. Nachdem Torsten sich vergewissert hatte, schob der Mann die Münzen in einen Beutel und reichte diesen an Torsten. Der ließ die beiden Goldmünzen hineinfallen und band sich den Beutel um seinen Hals. Die Münzen drückten ihm aufs Genick, aber es gab keinen sichereren Platz.  
„Wer ist denn dieses Mal der Steuereintreiber?“  
Das Gesicht des Apothekers nahm einen angeekelten Ausdruck an. „Oswald.“  
„Der Schmierige?“  
Der Mann nickte. Oswald der Schmierige wurde nicht offiziell so genannt, noch wagte es je einer den Namen in seiner Anwesenheit zu gebrauchen. Jeder aber kannte den Namen, denn er machte ihm alle Ehre. Oswald war ein Mann, für den allein sein persönliches Wohl zählte. Weder achtete er auf sein Äußeres noch auf seine Manieren. Zudem bildete er sich eine Menge auf seinen Stand ein und das ließ er andere spüren. War jemand aus dem einfachen Volk ihm gegenüber nicht unterwürfig genug, verlangte er gleich einen guten Batzen mehr an Steuern, manches Mal tat er es auch ganz ohne Anreiz. War eine junge Frau an seinem Tisch machte er immer das Angebot, bei den Steuern ein Auge zuzudrücken, sollte sie den Abend mit ihm verbringen. Bestimmt hatte er sich am letzten Abend aus dem Steinklotz einen Braten bringen lassen, natürlich auf Kosten des Hauses.  
Torsten dankte dem Apotheker, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Zelt des Gesandten. Auf dem Weg bemerkte er Klaus, Horsts jüngsten Sohn. Der Bauer hatte ihn sicherlich vorgeschickt um dem Händler Bescheid zu geben, dass er mit seinen Waren unterwegs war. Torsten rief Klaus zu sich und bat ihn den Dorfbewohnern mitzuteilen, wer der Gesandte war. Damit der Junge das auch machte, drückte er ihm zudem eine Kupfermünze in die Hand.  
Bei dem Steuertisch hatten sich noch keine weiteren Leute eingefunden, so war Torsten der dritte. Einer der Wachen, der einzige mit einem Umhang, sah kurz zu ihm, dann sprach er einen anderen an. Dieser näherte sich Torsten um einen Blick in den Karren zu werfen.  
„Verzeiht“, sprach Torsten ihn an. „Ich seid Ihr Roman?“  
Der Mann nickte zu dem Soldaten mit Umhang. „Was willst du von ihm?“  
„Mit ihm sprechen. Er…“  
„Worüber?“  
„Über Lars, den Heiler, meinen Vater. Er starb bei der Belagerung.“  
„Mh.“   
Der Gerüstete ließ Torsten ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen, ging aber zu der anderen Wache. Sie sprachen kurz miteinander, dann kam der andere. „Ihr wollt mich sprechen, junger Mann?“  
„Ganz recht. Es geht um den Heiler Lars, der bei der Belagerung den Tod fand.“  
Roman zögerte, dann nickte er. „Meister Oswald wird jeden Moment herauskommen. Zahlt Eure Steuern, danach treffen wir uns bei dem Schmied da hinten.“ Er hielt inne, als es im Zelt raschelte. „Ich habe Euer Andenken.“  
Torsten fragte sich, von was für einem Andenken der Mann sprach. Sein Vater hatte nichts mitgenommen, was es wert war, es ihm von einem Offizier bringen zu lassen. Bevor er aber nachfragen konnte, war Roman schon weg. Der Soldat schaffte es rechtzeitig auf seinen Posten, als das Zelt geöffnet wurde.  
Oswald der Schmierige präsentierte sich wie immer: aufgeblasen und schmierig, innerlich wie äußerlich. „Wohlan, Bürger von Ibdis. Es ist an der Zeit Eurem edlen Schutzherrn, dem Markgrafen von Nedan, Euren Dank zu entrichten, dass er Euch ein gutes Leben ohne Angst vor feindlichen Horden und Plünderern ermöglicht.“  
Dem Gesandten folgten zwei Männer in einfachster Kleidung, die gemeinsam eine Truhe trugen, und zwei weitere Soldaten, ebenfalls in voller Rüstung. Einer von ihnen hatte eine Mappe in der Hand.  
Oswald beobachtete mit scharfem Blick, wie die Männer die Truhe hinter dem Tisch aufstellten. Nachdem er im Anschluss die Mappe, ein Tintenglas und mehrere Federn vor sich liegen hatte, reichte er Roman einen Schlüssel, mit dem dieser die Truhe öffnete. Die Truhe stand so, dass man von dieser Seite des Tisches aus nicht hineinsehen konnte, aber das war auch nicht nötig. Dorthin würden die Steuergelder wandern.  
„Hauptmann“, rief er dann. Torsten hatte ihn noch nie etwas leise sagen hören. „Was gibt es zu berichten?“  
Roman sagte dem Gesandten etwas ins Ohr. Oswalds Blick wanderte zu Torsten, aber Roman redete weiter. Es schien dem Mann nicht zu gefallen, was er hörte. Dann öffnete er die Steuerliste.

„Name? Beruf?“  
„Torsten, mein Herr“, antwortete Torsten mit gesenktem Blick. „Medikus.“  
„Torsten. Wo haben wir ihn denn? Torsten, Medikus. Ah, dort. Sohn von Lars, welcher kürzlich verstorben ist, richtig?“  
„Jawohl, mein Herr.“  
„Kopfsteuern, Grundsteuern, Gebühren für die alleinige Nutzung eines Waldstücks zwecks sammeln von Heilkräutern.“ Er sah grinsend auf. „Alles zusammen macht das genau eine Goldmünze.“  
Torsten schluckte. Vor sechs Monaten waren es nur neunzig Silbermünzen gewesen. „Sehr wohl, mein Herr.“ Er öffnete seinen neuen Geldbeutel ein wenig und tat so, als würde er darin herumsuchen. Der Mann musste nicht wissen, dass sich darin das dreifache von dem geforderten Wert befand. Er zögerte sogar beim Herausnehmen der Goldmünze, damit es wirkte, als wäre es ein großer Schatz für ihn. Entsprechend langsam legte er die Münze auf den Tisch.  
Oswald warf die Münze in die Truhe. „Der Tod eines Familienangehörigen ist traurig“, sagte er, während er sich eine Notiz machte. „Aber das Leben geht weiter. Ich bin mir sicher, Ihr werdet es schaffen. Der Nächste! Name? Beruf?“  
In Torstens Kopf regte sich die Idee, Mirin von dem Mann zu erzählen. Sie sollte Celinn von ihm erzählen, damit diese ihm einen Besuch abstattete. Torsten wusste nicht, ob Oswald ein Talent dafür hatte oder es mit Absicht tat, aber er schien immer genau zu wissen, was er tun und sagen musste um sich bei den Leuten unbeliebt zu machen. Damit aus seinen Gedanken aber keine Taten wurden, verließ er den Tisch. Sein Ziel war der Kunstschmied. Er würde den Stand später wahrscheinlich noch einmal mit Lotte zusammen aufsuchen um ein Geschenk zu kaufen, jetzt war es lediglich der Treffpunkt mit dem Soldaten. Bevor dieser auftauchte, konnte er sich schon einmal umsehen.  
Bei dem Kunstschmied standen häufig Leute, doch nur selten kaufte jemand etwas. Die Waren, die es dort zu kaufen gab, waren für einfache Dörfler viel zu teuer. Nur bei besonderen Gelegenheiten wechselte hier Geld die Hand, wie auch bei dieser. Richard kaufte gerade etwas.  
„Ein Ehering“, erklärte er. „Ich habe mir überlegt selbst einen zu schmieden, aber das würde nichts werden. Ich kenne mich mit Gold nicht aus, da kann zu viel schief gehen. Katja soll einen guten Ring tragen, da opfere ich auch gerne mein Erspartes für.“  
„Aber doch nicht alles?“  
Richard prustete. „Das würde sie mir nie verzeihen. Kennst sie doch.“  
Torsten nickte. Bei Katja gab es nicht sieben Todsünden, sondern gleich acht. Und Verschwendung kam gleich an erster Stelle. „Darf ich mal sehen?“  
„Nicht hier. Ich möchte Katja damit überraschen. Ich zeige ihn dir, wenn wir unter uns sind. Und was führt dich her?“  
„Ich treffe mich mit jemanden, der mir vielleicht mit Mirins Identität weiterhelfen kann.“  
„Da habe ich auch schon den einen oder anderen gefragt. Bis jetzt gab es allerdings keine brauchbaren Antworten. Ich habe es klingen lassen, als wäre sie schon wieder abgereist. Bei wem versuchst du denn dein Glück?“  
„Sein Name ist Roman. Der Anführer von Oswalds Wachen.“  
Richard nickte. „Habe ich schon gehört. Oswald der Schmierige sammelt heute die Steuern ein. Schon bei ihm gewesen?“  
„Leider. Er zeigt sich mal wieder in aller Pracht.“  
„Und prächtig ist er, zumindest sein Umfang. Da fragt man sich bald, wie sein Stuhl das aushält.“  
„Mit Müh und Not, so wie jeder ihn aushält.“  
„Und Ihr müsst euch nur zwei Tage im Jahr mit ihm herumschlagen“, sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter Torsten. „Reist drei Wochen am Stück mit ihm, dann lernt Ihr ihn wirklich zu hassen.“  
Torsten drehte sich hastig dem Soldaten zu und verbeugte sich. Richard tat es ihm nach „Verzeiht bitte unser ungebührliches Verhalten.“  
„Lasst stecken“, meinte Roman. „Es gibt niemanden, der ihn respektiert, ganz im Gegenteil. Kommt, gehen wir ein Stück.“  
Torsten verabschiedete sich von Richard. Roman schlug einen Weg ein, der von dem Gesandten wegführte, Torsten folgte ihm.  
„In Eurem Wagen liegt ein Beutel mit fünfzehn Silbermünzen“, begann der Soldat. „Meine Entschuldigung. Ich weiß leider nichts von Eurem Vater, noch habe ich ein Andenken. Ich wollte einfach die Gelegenheit nutzen um mich für eine Weile von Oswald zu lösen. Ich hoffe, das entspricht in etwa dem Wert, den er zu Euren wirklichen Steuern hinzugefügt hat.“  
Torsten nahm den Beutel aus dem Karren und steckte ihn hastig in seinen Beutel. Es war weit mehr als der Aufschlag, aber das konnte Torsten nicht offen sagen. Es würde sich später bestimmt noch Zeit dazu finden das zu klären. „Eigentlich hoffte ich etwas anderes von Euch zu erfahren. Kennt Ihr Euch mit den Adelsfamilien aus?“  
„Ich kenne sie nicht alle persönlich, hatte aber schon mit vielen zu tun. Was mögt Ihr wissen?“  
„Vor einigen Tagen habe ich eine Frau getroffen. Genau genommen hat sie mich gerettet. Ich konnte mich noch nicht bei ihr bedanken. Ihrem Wortgebrauch und Verhalten nach ist sie wahrscheinlich von höherer Geburt.“  
„Nun, da fällt mir schon die eine oder andere ein. Es gibt immer wieder den einen oder anderen Wildfang, der einfach mal alleine losreitet, auch Frauen. Gibt es ein besonderes Merkmal? Ein Wappen oder ein besonderes Muster auf der Kleidung?“  
„Sie hat lange blaue Haare.“  
Roman sah ihn an. „Blau wie die Euren?“  
„Nein. Ich bin die Tage in eine Obstschale gefallen und habe sie komplett gefärbt, damit es nicht ganz so furchtbar aussieht. Ihre Haare waren hellblau, nahezu strahlend.“  
„Nun, solltet Ihr sie noch einmal sehen, könnt Ihr Euren Dank am besten zum Ausdruck bringen, indem Ihr sie warnt. Ich hörte in anderen Dörfern ebenfalls von einer Frau mit hellblauen Haaren, eine richtige Schönheit. Dort wollte man sie überall hängen sehen. Mal wurde sie als Verführerin bezeichnet, mal als Hexe oder was auch immer. Doch gesehen habe ich sie nicht, noch weiß ich, zu welcher Familie sie gehört. Zumindest kann ich sie keiner Familie in diesem Königreich zuordnen.“  
„Keine Ursache. Es wäre schön gewesen, aber sei es drum.“  
„Dürfte ich Euch auch etwas fragen?“  
„Sicher.“  
„Kennt Ihr einen alten Mann mit dem Namen Eberhard?“  
„Natürlich. Da vorne steht er.“  
Der Dorfälteste stand mit Lotte bei einem Händler, der Gartengemüse kaufte und verkaufte. Sie schienen mit ihrem Einkauf bereits fertig zu sein, denn der Händler war hinter dem Tresen beschäftigt. Torsten rief sie.  
„Guten Morgen Torsten“, sagte Lotte. „Da bist du mir wohl zuvorgekommen, wie? Aber du hattest ruhig ein paar mehr mitbringen können. Oder willst du den Räuber wieder kutschieren?“  
Torsten hatte völlig vergessen, dass noch der Räuber im Steinklotz eingesperrt war.   
„Verzeiht, wehrte Dame“, sagte Roman. „Wir sprachen über etwas anderes. Um was für einen Räuber handelt es sich?“  
Lotte sah zu Torsten, so übernahm er die Erklärung: „Ich erzählte Euch ja, dass die Frau mich gerettet hat. Vor einigen Tagen wollten mich drei Männer überfallen. Sie tötete zwei von ihnen, der letzte stolperte und schlug sich den Kopf. Er ist im Wirtshaus eingesperrt.“  
„Der Mann ist klug und recht geschickt“, sagte Eberhard. „Nehmt noch zwei Männer und Ketten mit.“  
Roman zögerte. Dann schlug er sich lächelnd die Faust auf die Brust. „Zu Befehl. Vater.“  
Torsten brauchte einen Moment um das eben gehörte zu verarbeiten. „Vater?“  
Eberhard sah sich den Soldaten genauer an. Dann grinste er. „Roman.“ Die Männer umarmten sich, lachend. Torsten verstand immer noch nicht, was hier vor sich ging. Eberhard hatte immer gesagt, dass er sein Leben lang nur Soldat gewesen war und nie eine Familie gehabt hatte. Nun tauchte auf einmal sein Sohn auf?  
„Damit Ihr es wisst, der Mann ist nicht mein richtiger Vater“, meinte Roman dann. „Ich habe in einem Sondertrupp unter ihm gedient und wegen seiner Väterlichen Art haben wir ihn immer Vater genannt.“  
„Unter mir gedient ist schön gesagt. Er war noch ein richtiger Dreikäsehoch, kaum alt genug um sich zu rasieren. Hätte ich nicht auf ihn aufgepasst, wäre er in seiner ersten Mission gestorben.“  
„Das habt Ihr auch von den anderen behauptet. Wenn Ihr uns nicht gerade aufgerufen habt, habt Ihr uns alle nur mit „Junge“ oder „mein Sohn“ angesprochen.“  
Während die Männer noch weiter redeten, zog Lotte Torsten weiter. „Lassen wir die Soldaten in Erinnerungen schwelgen. Wir beide suchen jetzt etwas, womit du meinen Kindern eine Freude machen kannst.“  
„Kannst du mir auch bei anderen Einkäufen helfen?“  
„Sicher doch. Was brauchst du denn? Dein Anzug sollte dir noch passen.“  
„Für Mirin. Sie braucht Sachen, die ihr passen. Kleidung, Schuhe und was eine Frau sonst so braucht.“  
„Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum du ihre Körpermaße wissen willst“, grinste sie. „Das kriegen wir schon hin.“  
Torsten hatte Geld im Wert von zehn Silbermünzen mit zum Markt genommen. Zusammen mit dem Geld von dem Apotheker und den Münzen von Roman hatte er jetzt zwei Gold- und fünfundzwanzig Silbermünzen bei sich. Es war ein kleines Vermögen, aber er bekam rege Zweifel, dass am Ende des Tages noch viel davon übrig sein würde.

Lotte scheuchte Torsten noch den ganzen Tag von einem Stand zum nächsten. Er ließ es mit sich machen, denn er hatte sie darum gebeten und war auch froh darum. Er wusste, dass es bei ihm alleine zu weit mehr als einem Fehlgriff kommen würde. Zum Dank spendierte er ihr die Mahlzeiten und kaufte von einer Speise, die ihr besonders gefiel, sogar das Rezept. Dennoch übertrieb es Lotte nicht. Sie achtete bei den Klamotten darauf, dass es keine Lumpen waren, wählte aber nie die teureren Modelle. Die von Mirin gewünschten Hosen kaufte Torsten heimlich, als Lotte etwas Zeit für sich brauchte.  
Es dämmerte schon, als Torsten heimkehrte. Der Handkarren war voll bis obenhin und doch hatte er weniger ausgegeben als er befürchtet hatte. Sogar das Goldstück hatte er noch. Obwohl nicht nötig, schob Eberhard den Karren, während Torsten an der Deichsel zog. Der alte Mann hatte sich ihm und Lotte nach einer Weile angeschlossen und dabei einige gute Ideen beigetragen. Nun folgte er Torsten nach Hause. Auf Anfrage hatte er gesagt, dass er etwas für Mirin hatte. Was genau, verriet er nicht.  
„Mirin, Besuch für dich.“ Torsten hielt es für besser, sie gleich zu rufen. So wie sie sich in die Bücher festbeißen konnte, würde es ihn nicht wundern, wenn ihr Schwanz unbemerkt zum Vorschein kommen würde.   
Sie saß im Wohnzimmer, ein Buch über Krankheiten lag aufgeschlagen vor ihr. „Eberhard. Ihr wollt zu mir?“  
„Das ist richtig. Ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten für Euch. Doch zunächst sollten wir Torsten beim Auspacken helfen.“  
Der Handkarren passte nicht durch die Tür, deswegen mussten sie die Teile per Hand ins Haus bringen. Torsten nahm die Sachen aus dem Karren und gab sie Mirin, die reichte sie an Eberhard weiter, der sie auf dem Tisch verteilte. Die Klamotten waren in Papier eingepackt, die Schuhe nicht, deswegen nahm er die Schuhe als letztes. Die beiden Stiefelpaare gab sie ohne zu zögern weiter, bei den leichten Schuhen stockte sie. „Wofür sind die?“  
„Für Euch. Solche Schuhe kann man gut im Haus oder bei Veranstaltungen tragen. Ihr könnt ja nicht immer mit schweren Stiefeln herumlaufen. Seht Euch die Pakete an.“  
Mirin riss das erste Papier auf. Darin befanden sich Unterwäsche sowie zwei Schlafanzüge. Bislang hatte sie nackt geschlafen, aber das konnte aus der Not heraus entstanden sein. Im zweiten Paket war eine Garnitur Klamotten aus Leder zum Reisen oder für kühlere Tage. Dort waren zudem auch zwei Hosen aus dickem Stoff für ihre Beine. Das dritte und größte Paket beinhaltete vier einfache Kleider für den Alltagsgebrauch. Es hatte gefühlt eine volle Stunde gebraucht, bis er sich mit Lotte auf eine Menge und Auswahl hatte einigen können.  
Eines der Kleider sah Mirin sich genauer an. Daraufhin nahm sie es herunter und starrte Torsten an. „Warum?“, fragte sie ihn. „Warum tut Ihr das? Was bezweckt Ihr damit?“  
„Weil ich Euch nicht über Wochen im selben Kleid herumlaufen lassen kann. Solltet Ihr in ein paar Tagen Eure Erinnerungen wiederbekommen und wieder wissen, wie lange Ihr Eure Kleider sonst tragt, wie würde ich dann dastehen? Ich möchte auf Euch nicht wie ein Wilder wirken.“  
„Auch wenn ich mich so benehme, wie könnt Ihr sicher sein, dass ich wirklich vom Adel bin? Vielleicht war ich es einmal, doch meine Familie kam in den Ruin? Wenn ich es Euch nicht vergüten könnte?“  
„Dann hätte ich immer noch ein ruhiges Gewissen.“ Nach dem langen Tag auf dem Markt war Torsten zu erschöpft für einen Streit, bei dem sie sich einer erfundenen Geschichte bedienen mussten. „Ich bin ein Medikus, als solcher ist es meine Aufgabe, Euch zu helfen.“  
„Wenn es dir schwerfällt, die als Geschenke zu akzeptieren, kann ich dir behilflich sein“, mischte sich Eberhard ein. Er legte einen Beutel mit Münzen auf den Tisch. „Auf die Räuber, die Ihr besiegt habt, war ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt. Sechs Silberlinge für jeden und weil Ihr den einen lebendig gefasst habt, zwei mehr.“  
Mirin schob den Beutel ohne hineinzusehen zu Torsten. Er nickte.  
„Und die schlechten Nachrichten?“, fragte sie.  
„Ich habe mich ein wenig umgehört. Du scheinst in letzter Zeit viel herumgekommen zu sein, nur hast du keinen guten Ruf hinterlassen. Doch über deine Herkunft wusste niemand etwas. Wenn deine Erinnerungen wiederkehren, solltest du dich besser abholen lassen. Nun entschuldigt mich, mein alter Körper verlangt nach Ruhe.


	14. Chapter 14

Am nächsten Morgen drängte Mirin auf ein Gespräch unter vier Augen an einem Ort, wo niemand mithören konnte.  
„Da bleibt eigentlich nur das Dach“, meinte Torsten. „Die Dachpfette ist breit genug um darauf sitzen zu können. Man muss schon laut schreien, damit man auf dem Boden etwas hört.“  
„Und wie kommt Ihr hinauf?“, fragte Mirin. „Als Sukkubus kann ich fliegen, aber Ihr seid zu schwer um Euch hochzutragen.“  
„Richard hat eine Leiter, die lang genug ist. Ihr solltet sie auch nutzen. Nicht, dass Euch jemand sieht.“  
Mirin nickte daraufhin, behielt ihn aber aufmerksam im Auge. Torsten ahnte, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte. Möglicherweise wollte sie deshalb ein Gespräch ohne Zuhörer. Hatte sie etwa ihre Reife erreicht und musste sich nun von ihm ernähren? Oder hatte sie am Vortag jemanden gesehen, der sie als Dämon kannte? Kaum war ein Gedanke fertig gedacht, drängte sich ihm schon der nächste auf.  
„Wollt Ihr mitkommen?“  
„Ich würde gerne hier auf Euch warten.“  
Torsten fühlte sich unwohl bei der Sache. Mirin hatte ihn bisher nie um etwas gebeten, sich regelrecht fügsam verhalten. Das kommende Gespräch schien ihr dafür umso wichtiger zu sein. Doch worüber wollte sie sprechen? War es die Reife? Hatte sie ein anderes Verlangen, das sich nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte? Oder lauerte gar etwas im Dorf? Diese Fragen ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Davon abgelenkt, sagte er Richard prompt die Wahrheit, als dieser nach dem Grund für das Ausleihen der Leiter fragte.  
„Ich muss wohl nicht extra erwähnen, was ich davon halte“, brummte Richard daraufhin. „Aber davon abhalten kann ich dich ja doch nicht. Wäre eigentlich eine gute Gelegenheit für Werner, sich dein Dach mal wieder anzugucken.“  
„Das kann bis morgen warten. Mirin hat mich bislang um nichts gebeten und alles was sie will ist ein ungestörtes Gespräch.“  
„Eine Idee warum?“  
„Nicht die geringste.“ Eigentlich hatte er viele Ideen, aber die gingen in alle Richtungen. Außerdem konnte er keine davon aussprechen. „Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach neugierig.“  
„Trotzdem. Das Wetter passt zwar, aber drinnen ist es immer noch bequemer. Verriegelt einfach die Tür und fertig.“  
Dass das nichts brachte, hatten sie erst einige Tage zuvor festgestellt. Hätte Pater Jonathan sie nur ein paar Minuten früher aufgesucht, hätte das ein böses Ende genommen.  
Richard kritisierte die Idee weiter, half aber ohne zu Zögern beim Aufstellen der Leiter. Während Torsten die Leiter unten festhielt, stieg er hoch und band sie mit einer Schnur mit einer extra dafür vorgesehenen Öse am Haus fest.  
„Das sollte halten. Ich komme gegen Sonnenuntergang wieder um nachzuschauen.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Richard. Torsten machte sich deshalb keine Sorgen. Im Zweifelsfall konnte Mirin auf der Rückseite herunterfliegen und die Leiter wieder aufstellen.  
Im Haus fiel Torsten sofort die Umhängetaschen auf, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Eine war mit Obst gefüllt, die andere mit geschmierten Broten und Blechflaschen. „Mirin?“  
„Einen Moment“, schallte es aus dem Patientenzimmer.  
Torsten setzte sich an den Tisch. Es war offensichtlich, was sie vorhatte. Deswegen war ihm auch klar, was sie im Moment tat und dass er im Patientenzimmer gerade nichts zu suchen hatte.  
Schließlich kam Mirin heraus. Lotte hatte gemeint, dass das sanft rote Kleid, dass sie beim Frühstück getragen hatte, ihr besonders stehen würde, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu der Lederkluft. Jacke und Hose bestanden aus hellbraunem Leder, das Wams, dass sie unter der Jacke trug, aus dickem grasgrünem Stoff.  
Als sie zu ihm schaute, wurde ihr Ausdruck fragend. „Du lächelst. Gibt es gute Neuigkeiten?“  
Torsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Klamotten stehen dir. Lotte hat sie ausgesucht. Du solltest dich ihr erkenntlich zeigen.“  
„Es ist ein wenig eng obenrum. Aber es wird gehen. Immer noch besser als das Kleid, das…“ sie wich seinem Blick aus. „Naja. Danke.“  
„Kein Problem. Wollen wir?“  
Mirin nickte. Torsten legte sich die beiden Taschen um und ging hinaus. Es war wirklich noch ein wenig frisch. Der Himmel war schon blau, aber die Sonne hatte die Berge noch nicht überschritten. Es würde noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis die Wärme sie erreichte. Auf dem Dach waren sie zudem auch dem Wind schutzlos ausgesetzt. Nun würde sich zeigen, ob die neuen Klamotten ihren Preis wert waren.  
Torsten kletterte die Leiter zuerst hinauf. Er tat das nicht sehr häufig, darum dauerte es länger als es ihm lieb war. Oben angekommen setzte er sich sofort rittlings auf dem dicken Balken, der sich über das gesamte Holz erstreckte. Das Holz war abgerundet, damit sich kein Regen sammeln konnte, das machte es aber auch kaum möglich darauf zu stehen. Bequem war es nicht, der Balken war dafür viel zu breit.  
Torsten hielt seine Position bei. So hatte er sicheren Halt und konnte Mirin bei dem Übergang helfen. Die ließ allerdings auf sich warten. Er wartete noch einige Momente, dann krabbelte er vorsichtig an die Kante. Mirin hatte kaum mehr als die Hälfte hinter sich gebracht. Auch zitterte sie.  
„Hast du Höhenangst?“ Torsten schalt sich selbst einen Dummkopf. Mirin war ein Sukkubus, ein Dämon, der fliegen konnte.  
„Ich bin zum ersten Mal auf so einem Teil“, antwortete sie. „Wie kommt ihr mit solch unbequemen Dingern zurecht?“  
„Wir haben nichts anderes. Greif mit den Händen nach den Sprossen und halte die Ellenbogen neben deinem Körper.“   
Unter Torstens Anleitung wurde Mirins Aufstieg langsam fließender. Dennoch nahm sie für den Übergang Torstens Hand dankbar an. Auch sie setzte sich erst rittlings auf den Firsten, änderte dies aber schnell wieder.  
Mirin setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Dorf, das Gesicht nach Norden gerichtet. Der größte Teil des Waldes lag im Schatten, nur die hintersten Bäume badeten schon im Sonnenlicht. Dahinter, jenseits der Schlucht konnte man sogar die weite Ebene erahnen. Torsten wartete ruhig ab. Er hatte beim ersten Mal auch Zeit gebraucht.  
„Es ist wunderschön, Dinge von oben zu betrachten“, sagte sie schließlich. „Dann wirkt alles so friedlich.“  
Torsten schwieg. Es stimmte, was sie sagte, aber er hielt nichts davon in die Ferne zu sehen. Er war eher ein Mann der Tat.  
„Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.“ Mirin zog ihre Jacke aus. Sie legte das Leder neben sich auf den Dachfirsten und setzte sich darauf. Dann griff sie ihre Schultern. Es schien, als würde sie sie nach vorne ziehen, sie beugte sich sogar vor. Torsten verstand ihr Vorhaben nicht, dann bohrten sich ihre Flügel durch ihr Wams. Sie hielt die Flügel nur für einen Augenblick gespreizt, dann hob sie ihre Arme und legte die Flügel um ihren Körper. „Und?“  
„Praktisch“, war das erste, was ihm einfiel. „So braucht Ihr die Jacke gar nicht.“  
Ihrem verärgerten Gesicht war deutlich abzulesen, dass das eindeutig nicht das gewesen war, was sie von ihm hatte hören wollen. „Torsten. Habt Ihr wirklich…? Oder seid Ihr etwa…? Wartet.“  
Torsten, immer noch unklar, war mit ihr los war, wartete. Er dachte, dass sie nun etwas tun würde, aber sie zuckte mit keinem Muskel, sondern starrte ihn nur an. Dann, ohne jegliches Vorzeichen, durchfuhr sein Kopf ein stechender Schmerz. Noch bevor er seine Hand heben konnte um sie an seinen Kopf zu pressen, gaben seine Arme nach. Er verlor jegliche Kräfte. In dem Moment, in dem er zur Seite kippen zu glaubte, ließ der Schmerz aber wieder nach. Er verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war und hinterließ eine Frau, die ihn noch immer ernsthaft anstarrte.  
„Hat es aufgehört?“  
„Was war das?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Kennt Ihr den Grund für Euren Kauf der Kleider?“, fragte sie weiter.  
Der Schmerz war weg, aber ganz klar war er immer noch nicht. „Wart Ihr das?“  
„Torsten!“ Der Schmerz kam wieder, dieses Mal aber nur für einen kurzen Moment. „Wisst Ihr, warum Ihr mir die Kleider gekauft habt?“  
„Ich hätte Euch doch nicht…“  
„Torsten!“ Wieder ein Stich mitten in seinen Kopf. „Ja oder nein! Sonst nichts. Wisst Ihr den Grund?“  
„Natürlich. Und ich bereue es nicht im Geringsten.“  
„Obwohl Ihr Euch im Klaren seid, dass ich ein Dämon bin? Ein Unwesen? Eine Abscheulichkeit?“  
„Was hat das denn damit zu tun?“  
Weg. Der Schmerz, die Verwirrung, das Zittern. Alles war wie weggefegt. Bis auf die Erinnerung war es, als hätte nichts davon je existiert. „Was war das?“, fragte er noch einmal.  
Mirin wich seinem Blick aus. „Wir nennen es Charme. Es ist die Macht meiner Art Männer zu verführen. Wenn wir Euch berühren, können wir euch sogar dazu bringen zu sagen was immer wir wollen. Durch eine geballte Ladung davon können wir Euch von jeder Art geistiger Beeinflussung befreien, auch aus dem Bann eines Sukkubus.“  
Torsten brauchte nicht lange um zwei und zwei zusammenzuzählen. „Ihr dachtet, ich wäre in Eurem Bann?“  
„Auf meiner Reise habe ich viele Menschen getroffen. Jene, die meine wahre Natur erkannt haben, haben sofort Gift und Galle gespuckt. So freundlich sie vorher waren, sie wollten nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Auch solche, die mich nur als Mensch sahen, haben mir, wenn überhaupt, nur eine wirklich milde Gabe zukommen lassen. Und Ihr nehmt mich nicht nur auf, obwohl Ihr es wisst, Ihr beschenkt mich auch noch reichlich.“  
„Ich könnte es aus Angst tun“, schlug er vor. „Alles ein Versuch euch dazu zu bringen mich am Leben zu lassen, wenn Ihr mich nicht mehr braucht.“  
Sie sah ihn wieder an. „Ich mag meine Reife noch nicht erlangt haben, aber die Gefühle eines Mannes kann ich schon lesen. Es ist euch egal, nicht?“  
Dass sie seine Gefühle lesen konnte, war interessant. „Mir ist Eure Art tatsächlich egal. Ich habe Euch als Patientin aufgenommen und werde Euch als solche behalten bis Ihr genesen seid oder mich aus eigenem Antrieb verlasst.“  
„Warum eigentlich? Die Medikusse unter euch helfen doch sonst nur, solange sie daran verdienen.“  
Torsten lachte leise. „Ich bin ein einfacher Dorfheiler. Mein Geld verdiene ich der Herstellung von Medikamenten. Hier geschieht so wenig, dass ich das nebenbei erledigen kann. Und weil hier sowieso nicht viel zu holen ist, mache ich das kostenlos, so wie meine Familie es schon seit Generationen macht.“  
„Darf ich Euch denn zumindest mit Wissen bezahlen? Für Bett und Speisen?“  
„Naja, wenn wir schon hier oben sind. Sagt, dieser Charme. Ich habe davon gelesen, dass Vampire einen mit ihrem Blick hypnotisieren können. Gibt es noch mehr Arten, die das können?“  
„Ja. Dabei hat jede Dämonenart ihre eigene Methode. Wenn wir unsere Macht vollständig offenbaren, ist das zu viel für den Verstand eines Menschen. Er würde wahnsinnig werden. Nutzen wir sie aber nur ein wenig, können wir euch beeinflussen. Das zeigt sich auf verschiedene Weise. Meistens seid ihr einfach nur erstarrt. Höhere Dämonen können euch sogar einfach Tätigkeiten durchführen lassen.“  
„Nehmen die Vampire so Einfluss auf die Menschen?“  
„Nein. Es ist ein wenig wie bei euch mit den Hunden. Sagen sie euch grabt, grabt ihr ein Loch. Sagen sie euch, ziehe den Wagen dahin, machen sie das. Sie können euch auch dazu bringen etwas zu ihnen zu bringen, aber das war es dann auch. Würdet Ihr jemandem folgen, der sabbernd Euren Arm packt und mit sich ziehen will?“  
„Nun, das wohl eher nicht. Aber wie machen sie es dann?“  
„So wie Ihr es auch tun würdet. Bestechen, erpressen, bedrohen und was man sonst tun kann um jemanden zu bringen das zu tun, was man will. Die Fähigkeiten, die in Eurem Buch stehen, stimmen alle, bis auf eine. Selbst als Fledermaus vertragen sie kein Sonnenlicht. Gleich welche Form, sie würden sofort zu Asche zerfallen.“  
„Und warum verstecken sie sich ausgerechnet in Särgen?“  
Mirin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weil es einfach Sinn ergibt. Wer öffnet schon einfach einen Sarg? Und selbst wenn, Vampire sind blass wie eure Leichen und haben keinen Herzschlag. Man könnte sie nicht erkennen. Zumindest ihr nicht. Dämonen erkennen einander.“  
„Gibt es viele Vampire in Eurem Reich?“  
„Nein!“ Die Antwort kam schnell und deutlich. „Es gibt einige Ausnahmen, aber die stehen unter ständiger Bewachung. Vampire halten sich ausschließlich an ihre eigenen Regeln. Sie haben den Krieg ausgelöst, der uns alle beinahe vernichtet hätte. Selbst als die Menschen die Oberhand genommen haben, waren sie zu stur um mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten.“  
„Mit euch? Ihr wart da schon organisiert?“  
Sie sah ihn an. „Wie weit bin ich mit der Entstehungsgeschichte gekommen?“  
Torsten dachte kurz nach. „Wir waren beim Lied der Offenbarung. Der heilige Johannes hat es gesungen, als die Dämonen kurz davor waren die Klostermauern zu überwinden.“  
„Bei uns wird es das Lied der Besinnung genannt. Das traurige Halleluja. Und es waren Monster, keine Dämonen. Orks um genau zu sein.“  
„Wo ist der…? Verzeiht. Erzählt ruhig.“  
„Es ist in Ordnung. Fragt ruhig, wenn Ihr etwas nicht wisst. Euer Grundwissen ist in großen Teilen wirklich mangelhaft. Ihr wollt den Unterschied zwischen Monstern und Dämonen wissen?“  
„Ja. Vergebt mir meine Worte, aber für mich seid Ihr ebenso ein Dämon, wie ein Monster, dass sich als Mensch tarnt.“  
Mirin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist wahr. Viele Dämonen sehen den Menschen ähnlich, auch die, die sich als Mensch tarnen können. Aber auch solche Monster gibt es. Wehrwölfe vor allem. Sie können ihre Gestallt komplett verändern, sind aber keine Dämonen. Der Unterschied liegt im Verstand. Wir Dämonen haben mehr Selbstbeherrschung. Wir überlegen, wie wir unsere Ziele erreichen können und handeln entsprechend. Monster dagegen sind Sklaven ihrer Instinkte.“  
„Im Sinne wie Da ist was zu essen, ich will es essen?“  
„Nein. Es geht in diese Richtung, aber so handhaben es nur Wilde. Es sind auch nicht nur Überlebensinstinkte. Harpyien zum Beispiel sind sehr territorial. Sie haben ihr Territorium und das beschützen sie mit Zähnen und Klauen. Die anderen Arten, die in diesem Territorium leben, müssen die Harpyien mit dem versorgen, was sie zum Leben brauchen ansonsten werden sie in Ruhe gelassen. So lange die Instinkte befriedigt werden, kann man mit Monstern problemlos umgehen.“  
„Abgesehen von den Wilden?“  
„Abgesehen von den Wilden. In den meisten Fällen kann man sie in die Zivilisation eingliedern, aber es gibt überall Ausnahmen. Zum Beispiel die Orks. Orks sind Haudrauftypen. Gibt man denen körperliche Arbeit, machen sie keine Probleme. Wenn ihnen aber langweilig wird, suchen sie nach einer Gelegenheit die Sau rauszulassen. Noch schlimmer wird es, wenn sie sich herausgefordert fühlen. Nichts ist ihnen zu brutal um eine Herausforderung zu meistern und haben sie sie erfüllt, wollen sie dafür eine Belohnung sehen.“  
„Ein Anerkennungsschreiben wird es wohl nicht tun, oder?“  
„Nur, wenn man sterben will. Was Belohnung und Vergnügen angeht, sind sie primitiv. Sie wollen etwas, was sich leicht handhaben lässt und ihnen Vergnügen bereitet. Meistens geben sie sich aber mit gutem Fleisch zufrieden.“  
„Interessant. Bevor wir uns aber weiter darin verstricken, wie ging es nach dem Lied im Kloster weiter?“


	15. Chapter 15

„Also, die Menschen beteten alle für sich selbst, bloß Johannes nicht. Er stand erst da, dann hat er gesungen. Als er die letzte Strophe beendet hatte, haben die Orks das Tor durchbrochen. Nur die Klostertür trennte sie noch voneinander. Diese gab beim letzten Halleluja nach. Johannes war ein Ritter, darum erhob er sein Schwert und stürmte auf die Orks zu. Die Orks wollten mit ihren Keulen nach ihm schlagen, aber mitten im Hieb erschlafften ihre Arme. Es war, als würden Kleinkinder nach ihm schlagen, deswegen konnte Johannes sich behaupten. Niemand verstand es. Die Orks wurden wütender, griffen immer verbissener an, aber nicht einen Angriff konnten sie ausführen. Die Menschen dagegen waren erstarrt. Ein einzelner Mann behauptete sich gegen eine zahllose Übermacht. Dann hat Johannes das Lied erneut gesungen. Die Menschen haben nach und nach angefangen, die Melodie zu summen, dann haben sie sich erhoben. Das erste Halleluja sang Johannes alleine, das zweite sangen sie alle gemeinsam. Beim dritten griffen sie nach allem, was man als Waffe nutzen konnte, beim vierten stürmten sie los. Nicht ein Mensch starb an diesem Tag, nicht ein Ork überlebte.  
Die Euphorie war groß, Johannes wurde als Held gefeiert. Ein Mönch, der älteste, ist ruhig geblieben. Er fragte Johannes, was er gemacht hatte. Wie er den Angriffen der Orks widerstehen konnte und woher er das Lied kannte. Johannes sprach wahr, doch wusste er weder, was mit den Orks war, noch was es mit dem Lied auf sich hatte. Dann sagte er, dass er gebetet hatte. Er hatte Gott darum angefleht etwas tun zu können. Wissend, dass er es mit der Übermacht nicht aufnehmen konnte, hatte er wenigstens die Menschen, von denen er niemanden kannte, retten wollen. Zumindest einen. Als Gegenleistung wäre er bereit, Gott sein Leben lang zu Diensten zu sein. Dann hatte ihm plötzlich das Lied auf den Lippen gelegen. Die Flüchtlinge verstanden es nicht, für die Mönche war es klar. Gott selbst hatte Johannes das Lied geschenkt und die Macht gegen das Übel zu bestehen.  
Johannes blieb seinem Schwur treu. Er reiste von einem Ort zum anderen. Wo immer von nichtmenschlichem berichtet wurde, tauchte er auf. Bei jedem Kampf, dem er beitrat, verloren Dämonen und Monster an Kraft. Immer rief er, dass er im Namen Gottes die Unschuldigen schützen werde. Schon bald wurde seine Legende herumgesprochen, Ritter taten es ihm nach und erhielten ähnliche göttliche Kraft. Die Dämonen und Monster wurden schnell von den Jägern zu den Gejagten. Anfangs geschah dies noch ohne Struktur, aber die Kirche blieb nicht untätig. Sie organisierte sich und schließlich nutzte sie den Krieg, in den sie nun die Oberhand hatte, zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil. Sie sagten, dass jeder, der Gott folgte, auch seine Gesetze zu befolgen hatte. Agnostiker, Gelehrte, jeder, der Gott infrage stellte, wurde als eine Gefahr für die Kirche bezeichnet und schließlich mit uns Dämonen gleichgesetzt. Besonders Frauen hatten zu leiden. Es hatte nur eine unscheinbare Frau gebraucht, die bei Ausübung von Hexerei erwischt worden war, schon wurden sie reihenweise hingerichtet.“  
„Reihenweise?“ Torsten war entsetzt. „In den Büchern steht, dass sie alle von Geistlichen überprüft worden waren.“  
Mirin prustete. „Natürlich wurden sie das. Aber die Geistlichen waren schon zu mächtig. Viele von denen sind davon korrumpiert worden. Gefiel ihnen eine Frau, so wurde sie für unschuldig erklärt. Gefiel ihnen eine Frau besonders, wurde sie erpresst. Teilweise hat schon ein trotziger Blick genügt um auf dem Scheiterhaufen zu brennen.  
Irgendwann erkannten die Menschen, dass sie von einer Unterdrückung in die nächste gestoßen worden waren. Aus Angst vor den Dämonen wagten sie es nicht, sich der Kirche offen zu stellen, also taten es viele heimlich. Menschen, die sich nichts haben zuschulden kommen lassen, die aber der Scheiterhaufen erwartete, wurden befreit und versteckt. Es funktionierte sogar recht gut, denn die Kirche, so fahrlässig sie gewesen war, hatte das nicht zugeben können. Die Menschen hätten schnell das Vertrauen in sie verloren. Doch war sie nicht untätig. Sie durchsuchten Häuser auf der Suche nach Flüchtigen. Fand man einen, landete die dortige Familie ebenfalls auf dem Schafott. Deswegen änderte der Widerstand seine Methode. Sie versteckten die Leute nicht mehr, sondern brachten sie an einen sicheren Ort. Ein Wald war ausgesucht worden, weitab vom nächsten Dorf. Flüchtlinge und Menschen, die das Tun der Kirche nicht mehr ertragen konnten, gingen gemeinsam um sich dort ein Leben aufzubauen. Doch auf einer Lichtung erwartete sie etwas, mit dem sie nie gerechnet hätten.  
Flüchtlinge anderer Arten hatten ebenfalls in dem Wald Schutz gesucht. Die Menschen dachten, sie gelangten vom Regen in die Traufe, doch die andere Seite hatte genauso viel Angst. Die Menschen hatten sie gefunden, jene Art, gegen die sie nicht bestehen konnten. Auf keiner Seite wollte jemand kämpfen, auch rannte niemand weg. Sie alle waren von Verzweiflung übermannt. Ein Lilith schaute schließlich auf. Er fragte sich, warum die Menschen so lange auf sich warten ließen, sie sollten es endlich hinter sich bringen. Doch dann sah er, dass die Menschen ebenfalls blieben, wo sie waren. Und dann merkte er noch etwas. Nur vereinzelnd gab es göttliche Macht bei den Menschen und diese war sehr gering. Er sagte es weiter, aber die Verzweiflung saß zu tief. Selbst wenn sie diese Menschen töten würden, es würden andere kommen, mächtigere. Doch der Lilith hatte seinen Stolz. Er stellte sich zwischen die Gruppen, nicht kampfbereit, aber aufrecht.  
Bei den Menschen hat sich ähnliches abgespielt. Ein Offizier war ebenfalls ruhig geblieben, weil er schon Monster bekämpft hatte. Er hatte gesehen, dass die Unholde nichts taten, doch auch seine Worte blieben ungehört, weil sie ja ohnehin nichts unternehmen und auch nirgendwo mehr hinkonnten. Als der Mann dann sah, dass sich ein Dämon in ihre Richtung bewegte, machte er sich ebenfalls auf den Weg.  
Die Begrüßung war schleppend, doch sie redeten. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass die Frau des Offiziers nach einer Überprüfung ohne ein Wort zu sagen in ein Kloster eingetreten war. Sie war von der Kirche erpresst worden, weil jemand gefallen an ihrem Körper gefunden hatte. Und sie redeten weiter. Die anderen sahen das und beruhigten sich. Keine Seite hatte je das Gespräch mit der anderen gesucht, sie alle werteten das als friedliches Zeichen.  
Schließlich brach der Abend an. Die Menschen begannen ihr Lager aufzuschlagen, doch sie waren erschöpft von der Reise. An einem größeren Zelt versagten sie sogar. Eine Gruppe der anderen Seite entschloss sich, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Sie wollten den Menschen bei dem Aufbau helfen, doch die Menschen nahmen sofort Reißaus. Für die Hilfsbereiten war es enttäuschend, aber sie gaben nicht auf. Sie wollten das Zelt aufbauen und sich dann zurückziehen. Nur wussten sie nicht, was zu tun war. Sie hatten sich bei den Menschen einiges abgeschaut und konnten auch mühelos den Part erledigen, an dem die Menschen gescheitert waren, doch irgendwann wussten sie nicht weiter. Menschen zum Fragen gab es genügend, sie waren umringt, doch genügte ein versuchter Augenkontakt um sie zu verschrecken. Ein Sukkubus nutzte schließlich ihren Charme. Sie legte ihre Flügel um ihren Körper, wie ich es jetzt habe und ging mit erhobenen Händen langsam zu den Menschen. Dabei betörte sie die Männer ein klein wenig, gerade so viel, dass die Zuneigung die Angst übertraf. Sie fragte in die Runde, wer ihr helfen konnte und ein Mann meldete sich. Es war sein Zelt, aber er fürchtete sich zu sehr um sich zu nähern. Der Sukkubus klammerte sich an seinen Arm. Dadurch konnte sie ihn durch ihren Charme dazu zwingen vorwärts zu gehen. Auch konnte sie ihm so die Informationen entlocken, die sie brauchten. So dauerte es nicht lange, bis das Zelt schließlich stand. Daraufhin zogen sie sich zurück zu ihrer eigenen Seite. Der Sukkubus ließ den Mann los. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war, doch sie wünschte ihm nur eine gute Nacht und machte sich ebenfalls auf.  
Weit kam sie nicht. Der Lilith und der Offizier hatten es mitangesehen. Auch sie waren erstaunt gewesen. Nachdem der Sukkubus sich erklärt hatte, erkannten Lilith und Offizier das Potential, das sich bildete. Die Macht der Dämonen, die Kraft der Monster und die Lernfähigkeit der Menschen. Das vereint verhieß ein mächtiges Bündnis zu werden. Danach setzten der Offizier und der Lilith sich wieder zusammen und redeten weiter. Sie alle hatten Unterdrückung erfahren und sollten einen Ort haben, wo sie davor sicher waren. Den Ort hatten sie, auf dieser Lichtung sollte ihr Dorf entstehen, aber vielen reichte das nicht. Die Kirche war zu mächtig und sie zu wenige. Sollte man sie finden würden sie alle sterben. Also zogen sie los. Dämonen erkennen einander, so zog meine Art aus um Gleichgesinnte zu finden und über das Dorf zu informieren. Dabei hörten sie sich nach Monstersichtungen um. Auch dorthin zog man um diese für sich zu gewinnen. Die Kirche vergaßen sie dabei nicht. Dessen Einfluss vergrößerte sich immer weiter, aber das ließ sich auch gegen sie nutzen. Ritter mit göttlicher Macht mussten sich weiter verteilen und wurden ein leichtes Ziel für Hinterhalte. Der Klerus bemerkte das ebenfalls. Einmal gegeben, bleibt göttliche Macht einem Menschen bis zu seinem Tode erhalten, doch es fanden sich keine neuen. Ihre Habgier war zu groß geworden um göttlicher Macht würdig zu sein. Ritter kämpften nicht mehr zum Schutz der Schwachen, sondern für sich selbst, um Ruhm und Ehre zu erlangen. Deshalb holten sie ihre besten Waffen hervor, die Artefakte des Heilands. Dreizehn Gegenstände mit solch immenser Macht, dass selbst der sonst mächtigste Dämon dagegen so hilflos ist wie ein Neugeborenes.  
Das Bündnis erkannte die neuen Waffen der Kirche schnell und auf brutale Art und Weise. Doch auch sie waren inzwischen weit angewachsen. Sie verteilten sich um die Artefakte ebenfalls zu trennen. Mit nur einem Artefakt waren die Kreuzritter noch immer übermächtig, aber nicht mehr unbesiegbar. Einige konnten zerstört werden, andere wurden versiegelt, doch immer nur unter hohen Verlusten. Die Vampire versuchten eines zu verfluchen, doch die Macht war so gewaltig, dass stattdessen die Hälfte aller Dämonen in der gesamten Stadt auf der Stelle zu Staub verfielen.“  
Mirin atmete tief durch. „Der letzte Akt galt dem mächtigsten Artefakt, dem Speer des Schicksals. Darüber weiß ich so gut wie nichts. Die Vampire haben ihre Mithilfe zugesagt, sind aber nicht aufgetaucht. Es war ein Erfolg, aber die Verluste waren verheerend. Von über dreißig höheren Dämonen haben nur zwei überlebt: Meine Mutter und Meister Rias.  
Die Strategie sah vor, dass sie in alle Richtungen verschwanden um sie nicht zu unserem Versteck zu führen, doch irgendwie hat man erfahren, wo sich das versteckte Dorf befand. Sie mussten fliehen. Der Wald war riesig. Er bot Deckung und Nahrung, aber mehrere Hundert Leute hinterließen deutliche Spuren. Die Verfolger holten nach und nach immer weiter auf. Schließlich mussten welche abgestellt werden um die Vorhut abzufangen. Sie siegten, aber nur wenige kamen zurück. Auch kam die Hauptstreitmacht immer näher.  
Irgendwann endete der Wald. Viele waren froh, endlich wieder Sonne zu spüren, andere hatten Angst. Die Kirche hatte Pferde, sie würden sie schnell einholen. Der erste Angriff kam aber aus der anderen Richtung. Sie waren in das Territorium der Harpyien eingedrungen. Die Harpyien stürzten sich sofort auf sie, viele fanden sofort den Tod. Sie konnten sich auch nicht zur Wehr setzen. Weder hatten sie lange Waffen noch konnten sie selbst fliegen. Einzig meine Mutter stellte sich ihnen entgegen. Ein Sukkubus gegen dreißig Harpyien. Sie war an Geschick unterlegen, an Geschwindigkeit auch und ihren Charme konnte sie auch nicht nutzen, weil Harpyien allesamt weiblich sind.“  
„Erinnert irgendwie an Johannes“, murmelte Torsten.  
„Das schon, aber auch nicht. Die Harpyien kannten keine andere flugfähige Art, die sprechen konnte. Diese Ähnlichkeit hatte gereicht, damit sie bereit waren zu reden. Sie forderten die Eindringlinge auf, ihr Territorium wieder zu verlassen. Meine Mutter flehte sie an, das Territorium durchqueren zu dürfen, weil sie verfolgt wurden.“  
Mirin hielt inne. Sie nahm einen Schluck Traubensaft und atmete tief durch. Dann lachte sie. „Die Harpyienkönigin fragte sie, von wem sie verfolgt wurden und was diese wollten. Mutter sagte es ihnen. Die Harpyie verstand, dass die Kreuzritter auch ihr Volk angreifen würde und machte einen Vorschlag. Sie würden gemeinsam den Kreuzrittern auflauern. Gefangene sollten den Harpyien gehören, erbeutetes Material dem Bündnis. Dafür durften sie im Anschluss ihr Territorium durchqueren. Es gab bei dem Bündnis keinen Anführer, deshalb wurde abgestimmt. Sie hatten knapp vierzig Krieger, dazu würden noch dreißig Harpyien kommen. Die Armee der Kreuzritter schätzten sie auf mehrere hundert. Doch hatten sie keine andere Wahl.  
Die Überraschung gelang. Vor allem Meister Rias hat durch seine Magie einen großen Teil beigetragen. Er hatte es gleich mit seinem ersten Zauber geschafft das Artefakt zu zerstören, das die Kreuzritter mit sich brachten. Danach ließ meine Mutter ihrem Charme freien Lauf. Wie es dann weiterging weiß ich nicht. Es heißt sonst nur, dass die Harpyien an der eigentlichen Schlacht nicht teilgenommen haben, sondern nur vereinzelnd Männer aus den Reihen pickten und verhindert hatten, dass sie sich zurückzogen.  
Nach der Schlacht waren aus dem einst großen Bündnis nur noch etwas mehr als zweihundert übrig, zumeist Frauen und Kinder. Doch sie waren in Sicherheit. Die Harpyien führten sie an ihrem Berg vorbei zu einem Fluss. Das Land dahinter war unbewohnt, aber für die Harpyien zu flach. Es dauerte noch ein paar Tage um eine Brücke zu bauen, aber schließlich erreichten sie das Land, in dem jetzt meine Mutter als Königin regiert.“  
„Ihr sagtet, das Bündnis hatte keinen Anführer“, meinte Torsten. „Wie ist Eure Mutter zur Herrscherin geworden?“  
„Natürlich per Abstimmung. Den meisten Monstern und Dämonen hat es gereicht, dass sie als Sukkubus den höchsten Rang hatte. Viele der Menschen meinten, dass sie sich auf der Flucht als Anführerin bewährt hatte. Von den Frauen waren jedoch die meisten dagegen. Sie forderten Meister Rias, weil er der mächtigste von allen war. Der handelte daraufhin dämonisch, indem er diesen Wunsch bis ins kleinste Teil zerbrach. Er erklärte meiner Mutter seine Loyalität.“  
„Was ist aus den gefangenen Kreuzrittern geworden, die die Harpyien haben wollten?“  
„Die wurden angesiedelt. Harpyien achten sehr auf ihr Territorium und dafür kann man arbeitsfähige Männer immer gebrauchen. Wenn ein Spezialist stirbt oder ihm die Flucht gelingt, kommt es auch vor, dass die Harpyien losziehen um sich einen neuen zu besorgen.“  
„Und besorgen heißt?“  
„Sie werden entführt. Ausspähen, packen, heimbringen.“  
„Ihr sagtet, Harpyien und andere Monster handeln instinktiv und nicht besonders überlegt. Wie passt da hinein, dass sie in der Schlacht so gezielt vorgegangen sind?“  
Mirin lächelte. Die ganze Zeit über war sie ernst geblieben, aber dieses Lächeln schien von innen zu kommen. „Harpyien sind etwas Besonderes. Sie sind von allen Monstern die Besonnensten. Oder sagen wir, sie können es sein. Das Fliegen macht einfach so viel Spaß, dass man da gerne mal alles andere vernachlässigt.“  
Ihre Stimme wurde trocken. Überraschend kam das nicht, wo sie doch die ganze Zeit geredet hatte. Torsten suchte nach einer neuen Flasche Traubensaft, aber sie waren bereits alle leer. Deshalb gab er ihr eine der Flaschen mit Wein.  
„Eine Frage habe ich noch. Was meintet Ihr damit, dass Eure Mutter den höchsten Rang hatte?“  
Mirin nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, dann atmete sie keuchend aus. „Gut, dass der verdünnt ist. Wenn ein Sukkubus betrunken ist, wird er ziemlich rattig. Das kommt von den Vampiren. Wenn ihnen langweilig wird, kommen sie gerne mal auf seltsame Ideen. Einer hat mal eine Liste gemacht mit Arten, die er als Ganzes für am gefährlichsten hält. Der Sukkubus ist auf Rang vier.“  
„Jetzt wirklich?“  
„Ja, wirklich!“ Sie funkelte ihn an. „Ich bitte um Vergebung, dass wir es nicht in die besten drei geschafft haben.“  
Torsten hob abwehrend die Arme. „So meinte ich das nicht. Es hat mich gewundert, dass es überhaupt so eine Liste gibt.“  
Sie nahm noch einen großen Schluck. Torsten behielt die Flasche von nun an im Auge um sie ihr bei Gelegenheit zu stibitzen.  
„Wie schon gesagt, Vampire. Sie versuchen auf jegliche Art und Weise ihr Dasein zu rechtfertigen. Es gab mehrere andere Versuche, aber diese hat sich durchgesetzt.“  
„Wenn es um die mächtigste Art geht, sehen die Vampire sich bestimmt selbst ganz oben.“ Torsten bat Mirin um die Flasche. Sie reichte sie ihm und um sie nicht zurückgeben zu müssen, trank Torsten sie in einem Zug leer.  
„Schluckspecht“, beschwerte sie sich. „Und nein, die Vampire stehen nicht ganz oben. Der Platz gebührt den Drachen. Sie sind zwar die mit Abstand faulste Spezies, sie verschlafen ganze Jahrhunderte, aber wenn sie ernst machen, können sie ganze Nationen in kürzester Zeit auslöschen. Die Vampire haben Rang zwei inne. Nummer drei sind die Wehrwölfe, ihre ewigen Feinde. Übrigens, Wehrwölfe vermehren sich genau wie Vampire, indem sie menschliche Körper infizieren, aber die tun das nur nach ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis. Es ist auch die einzige Spezies, die immer auf der Seite der Menschen steht. Sie würden nie welche angreifen, ausgenommen natürlich Diener von Dämonen.“  
„Müsste es dann nicht Geschichten über sie geben? Oder hat die Kirche sie ausgelöscht?“  
„Sie verstecken sich natürlich. Gehört hast du aber bestimmt von ihnen. Sie schlagen sich als Dämonenjäger durch. Gruppen, wie fern der Zivilisation gegen Monster kämpfen, meist im Auftrag adliger Menschen.“  
„Und Ihr seid auf dem vierten Platz. Wer kommt danach?“  
„Dryaden, Naturgeister. Sie sind an sich friedlich und leben eher zurückgezogen, aber wehe du legst dich mit ihnen an. Da kannst du besser Rang sechs herausfordern, den Oger. Die zerfleischen dich nur. Rang sieben sind die Lilith. Es sind Dämonen, aber Genaues kann ich zu denen nicht sagen. Meister Rias ist einer, aber ich habe in meinem gesamten Leben noch nicht ein einziges Mal sein Gesicht gesehen. Oder überhaupt etwas von seinem Körper. Sie haben eine enorme magische Macht, aber weil es angeblich nur einen einzigen gibt, ist er so weit unten. Auf Rang acht sind die Harpyien. Man darf sie nicht falsch verstehen, sie legen sich sogar mit einem Drachen an. Und sie gewinnen. Aber sie bleiben in ihrem Territorium, deswegen sind sie für andere nicht besonders gefährlich. Nummer neun sind die Orks, von denen habe ich dir schon erzählt. Und zu guter Letzt haben wir noch die Kobolde, diese listigen kleinen Biester. Sie sind habgierig und egoistisch. Sie betreiben den meisten Handel in meiner Heimat, wenn mehrere versammelt sind, überwachen sie die anderen um sie bei jeder Gelegenheit anzuschwärzen.“  
„Haben sie wirklich eine giftgrüne Haut?“  
„Die, die ich kenne schon. Es gibt Geschichten über welche, die in Sümpfen leben, die sollen schwarze Haut haben. Puh, ist noch etwas zu trinken da?“  
Torsten kannte die Antwort, sah aber dennoch nach. Die Flaschen waren alle leer, auch von dem Obst und dem Brot war nicht viel übrig. Er wusste, dass er etwas gegessen hatte, während sie die Geschichte erzählt hatte, aber das alles konnte er doch kaum alleine verdrückt haben.  
„Wohl kaum etwas übrig, oder?“, fragte sie. „Vom Erzählen kriege ich immer Hunger. Du hast aber auch richtig daran gehangen. Schau mal dort.“  
Mirin zeigte nach Westen. Die Sonne begann schon zu sinken. „Ich habe gar nicht mitgekriegt, wie die Zeit vergangen ist.“  
Sie schmunzelte. „Du hast sogar das Beten vergessen, als wir etwas gegessen haben. Wenn es hier nichts mehr zu trinken gibt, lass uns runtergehen. Ich habe wirklich tierischen Durst. Oder soll ich lieber sagen, dämonischen?“  
Mirin lachte über ihren eigenen Witz, Torsten war vielmehr besorgt. Bisher hatte sie sich immer sehr zurückhaltend gezeigt. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, je mehr das auf eine nüchterne Frau zutraf, umso hemmungsloser konnte sie werden, wenn sie sich betrank.  
„Keine Sorge, ich tue dir schon nichts. Sie her.“ Mirin stand auf. Mit ausgestreckten Armen balancierte sie über den runden Balken. „So schnell werde ich schon nicht betrunken.“ Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Leiter.  
„Warte“, rief er ihr nach. Er würde den Teufel tun, selbst aufzustehen, aber sie blieb zum Glück stehen. „Deine Flügel sind noch draußen. Richard kommt gleich um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.“  
„Was? Oh.“ Genauso schnell, wie die Flügel aus ihrem Rücken geschossen waren, verschwanden sie wieder in ihm. Der einzige Hinweis, dass sie überhaupt da gewesen waren, waren zwei Risse im Wams. „Das Wams ist nun wohl hinüber, oder?“  
Torsten hielt ihr ihre Jacke hin. Ohne die Flügel war Mirin gleich weniger mutig. Sie kniete sich wieder hin und krabbelte dann, nachdem sie die Jacke angezogen und zugeknöpft hatte, langsam rückwärts zur Dachkante. Beim Übergang hielt sie sich wieder an seinem Arm fest. Mit der Leiter kam sie noch immer nicht zurecht, deshalb wartete Torsten auf dem Dach, bis sie den Boden erreicht hatte. Erst dann folgte er ihr. Als er den Boden schließlich erreichte, war Mirin schon weg. Er fand sie im Wohnzimmer am Tisch sitzen, in der Hand eine Blechflasche. Sie sah ein wenig benommen aus.


	16. Chapter 16

„Seid Ihr in Ordnung, Mirin?“  
Mirin antwortete nicht. Sie saß nur da und starrte nach vorne. Erst, als Torsten sich ihr näherte, schien sie ihn überhaupt wahrzunehmen. Mirin sagte noch immer nichts, sie grinste ihn nur breit an. Dann seufzte sie leise. Ehe Torsten sich versah, hatte sie schon den Kopf auf die Arme gelegt. Neugierig, wenn auch misstrauisch, ging Torsten zu ihr. Sie war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Den Grund dafür fand er schnell. Sie hatte die Blechflasche von der Kommode genommen, es war die mit dem starken Wein, den Mona ihm ein paar Tage zuvor gegeben hatte. Langsam wurde ihm klar, was für ein Glück er hatte. Wenn es wirklich stimmte, dass Sukkubi rattig wurden, wenn sie betrunken waren, konnte er in diesem Moment sein erstes und letztes Mal haben.  
Es klopfte. Richard stand in der Tür. „Na, alles in Ordnung bei euch?“ Er deutete zu Mirin. „Warst du so langweilig?“  
„Sie ist betrunken.“ Auf Richards Grinsen hin sagte er: „Nein, ich habe sie nicht abgefüllt. Wir haben uns die ganze Zeit unterhalten und sie hat Durst gekriegt. Sie wusste nicht, dass da etwas Starkes drin war und hat die Flasche in einem Zug leergetrunken.“  
Richard prustete. Torsten deutete ihm hastig ruhig zu sein. Er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, wie ein Kater sich auf einen Sukkubus auswirkte.  
„Wer erwartet bei dir auch etwas Starkes?“, sagte Richard dann leise.  
„Ein Streich von Mona. Leider ein gelungener.“  
„Kriegst du sie alleine ins Bett?“  
Torsten versuchte es. Er legte einen Arm unter ihre Kniekehlen und einen hinter ihren Rücken. Sie war überraschend leicht. „Machst du bitte die Tür zum Patientenzimmer auf?“  
Während Richard ihm den Gefallen tat, achtete Torsten darauf, dass sein Freund vor ihm stand, ein wenig links. Er durfte auf keinen Fall Mirins Rücken sehen, denn zwischen dem und seinem rechten Arm klemmte ihr Schwanz. Er sah es als Glücksfall, dass das Teil nicht wieder nach ihm schlug. Dass er sich stattdessen um seinen Arm wickelte, als er sie in den Nebenraum trug, war dagegen eher störend. Doch darum konnte er sich erst kümmern, wenn sie unter sich waren.  
„Lust einen zu trinken?“, fragte Richard.  
Torsten biss die Zähne zusammen. Das Angebot konnte zu keinem schlechteren Zeitpunkt kommen. Außerdem zoh sich Mirins Schwanz immer enger um seinen Arm. „Lust ja, aber das wird heute nichts. Oder weißt du, wie du deiner künftigen Ehefrau erklären kannst, wie du hierbleibst, während ich sie hier ausziehe?“  
Richard zögerte. Wahrscheinlich suchte er nach Argumenten, doch dann nickte er. „Morgen?“  
„Gerne. Aber jetzt muss ich dich bitten zu gehen.“  
„Natürlich. Soll ich Werner noch Bescheid geben, dass er sich morgen dein Dach anguckt?“  
„Jaja, nur zu. Danke.“  
Als Richard endlich die Tür schloss, sackte Torsten herab. Viel länger hatte er den Schmerz nicht mehr verbergen können. Schwer auf den rechten Arm gestützt, packte er mit seiner linken die Schwanzspitze. Das Teil wehrte sich, aber mit Gewalt konnte Torsten seinen Arm befreien. Der Schwanz versuchte gleich wieder zuzuschnappen, doch Torsten brachte sich in Sicherheit, indem er sich einfach fallen ließ. Dort atmete er erstmal tief durch. Der Schmerz in seinem Arm ließ nach, das Taubheitsgefühl vertrieb er durch eine Massage. Mirins Schwanz hatte wirklich etwas gegen ihn.  
Für den Moment war er entkommen, doch die Arbeit war noch nicht getan. Torsten ging um das Bett herum um sich von der anderen Seite um sie zu kümmern. Für den Schwanz hatte er schon einen Plan. Er wartete darauf, dass er unter Mirins Körper hervorkroch und packte dann schnell unterhalb der Spitze zu. Die Schwanzspitze zappelte wie verrückt, aber Torsten ließ nicht los. Mit der anderen Hand knöpfte er ihre Jacke und das Wams auf. Mit nur einer Hand blieb ihm keine andere Wahl, als die Kleidungsstücke einfach über ihren Kopf zu ziehen.   
Das gestaltete sich sogar einfacher als gedacht. Die Arme zurück auf ihren Körper zu legen, war eine andere Sache. Ihr rechter war einfach, aber Torsten wagte es nicht, sich über sie zu beugen. Deshalb ging er wieder um das Bett herum. Um aber an den Arm zu kommen, musste er den Schwanz nun mit der anderen Hand halten. Er griff mit seiner linken direkt unter seine rechte Hand. Er war bereit mit der rechten sofort wieder zuzugreifen, sollte die Spitze wieder um sich schlagen, doch sie hing einfach schlaff herab. Torsten traute dem Frieden nicht, ihm war durchaus klar, dass er es immer noch mit einem Dämon zu tun hatte, deshalb ließ er den Schwanz nicht los.  
Bei der Hose musste er leider genau das tun. Trotz mehrerer Versuche musste er sich eingestehen, dass er beide Hände brauchte um ihr die Hose auszuziehen. Mit aller Vorsicht legte er den Schwanz neben ihr auf das Bett. Er war bereit sofort wieder zuzugreifen, doch der Schwanz blieb liegen. Er rührte sich kein bisschen. Es wirkte fast, als hätte er aufgegeben, was immer er vorgehabt hatte. Torsten nutzte die Gunst des Moments. Die Hose war schnell ausgezogen, die Unterwäsche rührte Torsten nicht an. Mirin war beinahe schon einmal nackt aus dem Zimmer gekommen.

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Mirin tief und fest. Selbst mit leichtem Rütteln gelang es Torsten nicht, sie zu wecken. Deshalb ließ er sie schlafen. So fand er auch mal wieder etwas Zeit um sich seiner Arbeit zu widmen. Es war erstaunlich, dass sie nun schon beinahe eine ganze Woche bei ihm war und er nahezu die gesamte Zeit damit verbracht hatte, auf direktem oder indirektem Wege dafür zu sorgen, dass sie niemand durchschaute. Inzwischen war er davon überzeugt, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatten, solange sie beide darauf achteten.  
Mirin verschlief neben dem Frühstück auch das Mittagessen. Wieder hatte er versucht sie zu wecken und wieder war es ihm nicht gelungen. Im Steinklotz hatte es niemanden überrascht, ihn ohne sie zu sehen, offenbar hatte Richard das Gesehene weitererzählt. Torsten ließ sich beim Essen Zeit, doch auch als er nach einiger Zeit in sein Haus zurückkehrte, war Mirin noch nicht erwacht. Also arbeitete er weiter.  
„Torsten?“  
Torsten erstarrte. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Mirin stand hinter der Wand neben der Tür. Einzig ein Arm, eine Schulter und ihr Kopf lugten hervor.  
„Geht es Euch gut? Ihr könnt ruhig eintreten.“  
Nur zögerlich trat Mirin hervor. Sie hatte eine leicht gebeugte Haltung, die Arme presste sie an ihren Körper und ihr Schwanz wedelte sich unablässig hin und her.  
„Euer Schwanz“, sagte er hastig.  
Mirin blickte auf. „Was?“ Sie sah nach hinten. Augenblicke später war der Schwanz verschwunden. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. „Also, ich… es tut mir leid. Das von gestern.“  
„Was meinst du?“ Torsten wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was sie meinte. Sie hatte am Vortag nichts Verwerfliches getan.  
Mirin wich seinem Blick aus. „Naja, ich hatte doch solchen Durst. Ich dachte, du hättest die eine Flasche vergessen und die war voll. Und ich hatte ja so einen Durst. Also habe ich getrunken. Und danach ist da nichts mehr. Ich weiß nur noch, wie ich gerade aufgewacht bin.“  
Torsten staunte. Er hatte nie so wirklich geglaubt, dass sie als Dämon Gefühle empfinden konnte. Diese Verlegenheit kam ihm aber nicht wie eine Täuschung vor. Doch das musste jetzt erst einmal warten. „Da war auch nichts mehr. Als ich ins Haus gekommen bin, hattest du die Flasche schon leergetrunken. Du hast mich breit angegrinst und bist dann eingeschlafen, sonst nichts.“  
Das schien sie zu erleichtern. „Wirklich nicht?“ Ausgerechnet jetzt juckte sein Arm und natürlich bemerkte sie es. „Doch, etwas war. Lasst es mich wissen.“  
„Euer Schwanz“, sagte er seufzend. „Als ich Euch ins Bett getragen habe, hat er sich um meinen Arm gewickelt und dabei ordentlich zugedrückt. Aber mehr war da wirklich nicht.“  
Es war nicht mehr, aber scheinbar genug. Mirin war erstarrt, Augen und Mund weit aufgerissen, selbst ihr Schwanz stand kerzengerade. „Das…“ sie wandte sich ab, „das tut mir leid.“  
Torsten schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. „Keine Sorge. Niemand hat etwas davon mitbekommen. Richard ist zwar gekommen, aber ich konnte es vor ihm verstecken.“  
Sie drehte sich ihm wieder zu. Ihr Schwanz verschwand wieder, sie sah ihn aber nicht an. Die Aktion von ihrem Schwanz schien ihr sehr zu schaffen zu machen. Torsten nahm sich vor, sie bei Gelegenheit zu fragen, worauf ihr Schwanz auf welche Weise reagierte. Bei einer Gelegenheit, wo sie nicht so aufgewühlt war.  
Ihr Blick blieb an seinem Arbeitstisch hängen. „Ihr sagtet, Ihr stellt Medikamente her, richtig?“  
„Ja. Zumeist Tränke, aber auch Salben und mit solchen versetzten Bandagen. Ich verkaufe aber auch Kräuter, frische wie getrocknete. Was immer hilft und gefragt ist.“  
„Könnt Ihr mir etwas beibringen?“  
Torsten überlegte sofort, womit er anfangen konnte. Das waren einfache Arbeiten, damit sie ein Gefühl für den Umgang bekam. Am besten konnte sie mit… „Wartet. Was?“  
„Ich kann hier doch nicht tagein tagaus herumsitzen. Ich möchte etwas tun. Fliegen kann ich nicht, das würde mich sofort enttarnen.“  
„Und sonst? Was macht Ihr an kalten Tagen? Oder wenn es regnet?“  
„Kälte macht meiner Art nichts aus. Wenn ich nicht fliegen kann, rede ich gerne mit den Leuten. Ich habe tausend Fragen, die ich den Leuten hier stellen möchte, aber ich traue mich nicht, ohne Euch zu ihnen zu gehen. Und Ihr habt Eure Arbeit, von der ich Euch nicht noch mehr abhalten will. Es ist wie das Abkommen, das wir bereits haben. Wissen gegen Hilfe. Ihr helft mir mit meiner Sucht und ich beantworte Euch Eure Fragen. Hier helfe ich Euch mit Eurer Arbeit und Ihr erklärt mir, wie es geht.  
Das ergab durchaus Sinn, aber es widerstrebte ihm dennoch. Nun war er es, der ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. „Verzeiht bitte, aber ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Wir sollten das besser bleiben lassen.“  
Ihr Schultern sackten herab. „Natürlich. Ich bin schließlich ein Dämon. Ihr wärt ein Narr, mir solche Arbeiten anzuvertrauen.“  
„Und noch ein viel größerer Narr, würde ich zulassen, dass eine Prinzessin, die Tochter eines Regenten, solche niederen Arbeiten durchführt. Ich danke Euch für Eure Hilfsbereitschaft, doch was würde Eure Familie davon halten? Hier würde man mich auspeitschen, wie sieht es in Eurer Heimat aus?“  
„Eine Prinzessin? Das seht Ihr in mir? Sonst nichts?“ Ihr Blick wurde schärfer, bohrender. „Nein, tut Ihr nicht. Oder? Verdammt, was jetzt?“  
„Ihr seid meinte Patientin“, sagte Torsten ehrlich. „Das steht allem voran. Dahinter? Dämon, Prinzessin, Gelehrte, Frau und was weiß ich nicht was noch alles.“  
„Hätte ich Euch davon nur nicht erzählt. Könnt Ihr mich nicht einfach nur als Gelehrte betrachten? Jemand, der lernen will? Ich habe Eure Bücher studiert, aber wirklich wissen kann man es erst, wenn man es auch tun kann.“  
Der letzte Satz traf wie einen Faustschlag. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er es nicht gewagt hatte, sich einer Frau zu nähern. Damals hatte er seinen Vater gebeten, sich das Wissen allein durch Bücher anzueignen. Die darauffolgende Lektion war gewesen, dass er eine Frau bei der Arbeit nicht mehr als Frau betrachten durfte, sondern nur als Jemand, der medizinische Hilfe benötigte.  
Torsten wägte die Argumente ab. Dass sie ein Dämon war, stand außer Frage. Die Existenz des Dämonenreiches hielt er auch für möglich. Egal wo man sich befand, Heilkundige wurden immer gebraucht und gab es mehr von ihnen, sanken die Preise, soviel wusste auch er. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie ihn aus eben diesen Gründen mitnehmen würde, ob er wollte oder nicht. Je mehr sie nun lernte, desto eher konnten sie auf seine Fähigkeiten verzichten. Er konnte sie aber unmöglich an seiner jetzigen Arbeit beteiligen. Es war aufwändig und die Zutaten schwer zu finden. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass sie ihn aus Bosheit sabotieren würde, immerhin hatte sie schon einmal ein Versprechen gebrochen. Für leichte Arbeiten, die sich leicht kontrollieren ließen, fehlten ihm die Zutaten.  
„Ich muss wieder in den Wald auf Kräutersuche“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Nächste Woche, bis dahin dürfte ich auch hiermit fertig sein.“  
„Und bis dahin?“, fragte Mirin. „Ich meine, ich will nicht undankbar erscheinen, es würde sicherlich helfen, wenn ich die Pflanzen im Wald finden kann, aber Ihr spracht von nächster Woche und heute ist Donnerstag.“  
Torsten brauchte einen Moment um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er war gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie könnte ihn begleiten. Dennoch war es bestimmt eine noch schlechtere Idee, sie drei Tage lang alleine zu lassen. Die große Frage war vielmehr, was sie bis dahin tun konnte. Die Hausarbeiten konnte er sie kaum für sich machen lassen, bestimmt hatte sie so etwas noch nie gemacht. Vom Gärtnern hatte sie zwar Ahnung, aber sein Kräutergarten war so wie er zu sein hatte und für einen größeren würde er nicht die Zeit haben, wenn sie wieder fort war. Was konnte sie noch? Was hatte sie bisher getan, was irgendwie hilfreich war? Sie hatte ihm viel erzählt, ihn vor Räubern gerettet, Haferbrei gemacht, ein viel zu großes Kleid mit Bandagen an ihren Körper gebunden und seine Bücher studiert.  
„Passt Euch das Kleid?“ Er fragte das ohne nachzudenken. Obenrum schien es zu passen, aber weiter unten schien es Luft zu haben.  
Als hätte sie das Gleiche gedacht, zog sie an einer Seite und zeigte es ihm. „Abgesehen davon ist es wie für mich gemacht. Es kann aber so bleiben. Und nein, ich kann nicht nähen.“  
„Dann werdet Ihr die Bandagen wohl nicht mehr brauchen.“  
„Die habe ich bereits gereinigt. Warum wolltet Ihr nicht, dass ich sie zu den anderen lege?“  
„Weil einfaches Reinigen nicht reicht. Sie sehen sauber aus, aber eine offene Wunde können sie infizieren. Dafür müssen sie aufwendig gekocht werden.“  
„Könnt Ihr mir zeigen wie?“  
Torsten nickte. „Natürlich. Würdet Ihr schon einmal einen Topf Wasser zum Kochen bringen? Den größten, den Ihr findet. Ich komme sofort nach.“


End file.
